


Пророки

by Duches



Series: Люди. Пророки. Императоры [2]
Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Star Trek
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Попав в чужой и чуждый тебе мир, ты вступил в брак по расчету, унаследовал от своего двойника великое множество врагов, получил наследство, которое может принести одни лишь неприятности. А впереди еще уговоры потенциальных союзников, расширение заговоров, плетение интриг и поиск того, без кого возможно не состоится твое возвращение домой.Время пошло и Джеймс Тиберий Кирк ведет собственную игру, собирая свою команду.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютное АУ и, соотвественно, возможный ООС всех персонажей.  
> В тексте использовано несколько цитат из книг Ф. Херберта «Дюна» и «Еретики Дюны». А еще с десяток пасхалок: Л.М. Буджолд, А. Покровский, С. Моэм, В. Конецкий, до кучи «Звездные войны» слегка переделанная цитата У. Черчилля и намек на один из фильмов Гайдая. (найдете все - напишу вам драбблик)

****

****_  
_

— Вот человек стоит на распутье между двух дорог. Куда ему идти?  
— Пусть проложит свой путь.  
Апокрифы Арракиса

**_  
_  
**

— Черт возьми, — рявкнул Маккой, — я доктор, а не... — он запнулся, пытаясь найти нужное слово, но потерпел неудачу, поэтому просто махнул рукой и сделал осторожный шаг с платформы.

— Мой Боунз тоже не любит транспортаторы, — улыбнулся Кирк.

— Потому что разумный человек никогда не разрешит распылять себя на атомы, а потом собирать заново, — проворчал Маккой и прищурился, глядя на Джима. — Смею напомнить, ваша светлость, что ваш врач сейчас я.

— Не ревнуйте, доктор, — Спок приветственно кивнул дежурному технику и последовал к выходу. — Подобное чувство вам не к лицу.

— Я не...

— Я буду ждать вас всех в Нэсхин-бейт через час. Муж мой, вас проводят в наши покои, а мне нужно отдать кое-какие распоряжения, — с этими словами Спок исчез за дверью.

— Королева драмы, — проворчал Маккой себе под нос. — Леди Макбет альфа-квадранта. Пришел, убил словом, ушел...

— ...Умывать руки, — хмыкнул Джим. — Не переживай, Боунз, зато нам никогда не будет скучно.

— Ну да, ну да, вся жизнь, как на подмостках. — Маккой огляделся и поманил к себе одного из вулканцев: — Иди-ка сюда, дружок. Надеюсь, на этом уникальном корыте есть лазарет?

Техник кинул вопросительный взгляд на Джима.

— Это доктор Маккой. Он мой личный врач. Проводите его в медотсек.

Вулканец согласно кивнул и, посмотрев на Маккоя, двинулся к выходу. Тот закатил глаза:  
— Целый корабль преданных фанатов вашего сиятельного мужа. — Кирк пожал плечами. — Да, здесь не обойтись без виски, — неожиданно заключил Боунз и вышел вслед за вулканцем.

Джим оглядел транспортаторную и вздохнул:  
— Ну, и где провожатые?

— Я здесь, саиб.

Павел выглядел возмутительно прекрасным в сиянии золотой пудры, блеске драгоценных камней и ворохе шелка.  
Кирк окинул его взглядом и с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза, подобно Боунзу:  
— Паша, нельзя же быть настолько красивым. Я переживаю за судьбу собственного брака.

Чехов кокетливо повел плечами:  
— Ну что вы, саиб. Я бы не посмел...

— Рассказывай свои сказки кому-нибудь другому, Шахерезада.

Джим глубоко вдохнул — выдохнул и замер. Благословенное одиночество. Наконец-то один.

В покоях Спока он выбрал самое маленькое помещение — гардеробную, где на стеллажах лежали аккуратно сложенные кандуры и бишты с тусклой позолотой вышивки. Пара полок была заставлена небольшими круглыми корзинами, в которых хранились укаль* и шемаг*, украшенные черными или золотыми кистями. Свернутые куфии хранились в других корзинах.  
На нижних полках стояла обувь: короткие сапоги с мягкими голенищами, кожаные бабуши* строгих темных цветов.  
Джим еще раз вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь унять внезапно вспыхнувшее раздражение. Он знал, как называется любая мелочь в гардеробе Спока. Откуда?

Прошло не так много времени с того момента, как он попал в этот мир, а вот поди ж ты — он сам выглядит так, как будто жил здесь всегда. От осознания этого факта раздражение только усилилось, вгрызлось в него, словно соседский пес, заставляяя беспокойно метаться по плохо освещенной гардеробной.

Он споткнулся, впечатался коленом в какой-то ящик, зашипел и протянул руку к ближайшей стенке, пытаясь нащупать выключатель. Вспыхнул свет, и Джим подавился собственным вздохом: перед ним стояло кассоне матери Спока. То самое, в котором хранилась его форма. Форма Звездного Флота Федерации.

Джим уселся прямо на пол около кассоне, бездумно рассматривая резной бок, опять глубоко вздохнул и наконец позволил себе повернуться лицом к той неуютной и очень противной мысли, что давно преследовала его. Пора было признать — он потерял инициативу. Проиграл еще до начала сражения. Расслабился, предпочитая плыть по течению. Он собрал здесь подобие своего родного экипажа, но были ли эти люди действительно его людьми? То, что они были похожи на тех, кто остался в его родном мире, и носили те же имена, не значило ровным счетом ничего. Джим представил себя марионеткой, которая пляшет опутанная нитками на крышке вот этого самого кассоне. «Джим-дурачок, Джим-дурачок», — пищит кукла и мотает раскрашенной головой.  
Пора раскрыть глаза, впереди восемь лет, и если он не хочет провести их в жалкой роли разменной монеты, то пора начинать думать.

И в первую очередь... Он прислонился к прохладному боку кассоне, огладил пальцами резные завитки и мысленно попросил прощения у женщины, которую не успел узнать на своей Земле, но тем не менее уважал безмерно.

— Мне придется пойти против вашего сына, миледи. Простите.

В тишине гардеробной сказанное прозвучало жалко и совсем не похоже на обещание, но Джиму показалось, что чья-то легкая рука взъерошила его волосы.

 

 

Джим Кирк легко нашел дорогу в Нэсхин-бейт*. Все-таки для человека понимающего принципы пятимерной математики, не было ничего невозможного. И потом, это же был «Энтерпрайз», пусть не его корабль, но довольно точное подобие. По пути ему никто не встретился и это было благом... с одной стороны, а с другой — навевало мрачные мысли.

Он одернул золотистую форменку, вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о штаны и вошел.

Боунз посмотрел на него удивленно, Скотти кивнул, поглощенный очередным чертежом, Ухура поспешно вскочила и отвесила церемонный поклон — Джим поклонился в ответ и непринужденно устроился на одной из оттоманок.

Чехов замер, завороженно наблюдая за происходящим. Чашка в его руке звякала о блюдце, издавая противные дребезжащие звуки.

Спок казался невозмутимым. Настолько, что мог бы сойти за статую работы гениального скульптора. И только крылья носа слегка раздулись, выдавая его истинные чувства.

— Я полагаю, муж мой, что вас задержала смена одежды. Ваше опоздание на четыре с половиной минуты — непростительно.

— Миленький костюмчик, — брякнул Боунз.

Павел осторожно поставил чашку на стол.

— Увы, — вздохнул Джим, — без личного камердинера очень сложно быстро привести себя в порядок.

— Он может быть вам предоставлен по первому требованию, — Спок ни секунды не раздумывал над ответом. — Хороший слуга приведет ваш гардероб в порядок…

— И уберет из него все неподобающее? — Джим тоже мог фехтовать словами.

— Всему неподобающему было отведено время и место.

— Что не является незыблемой константой, не так ли?

— Полагаю это риторический вопрос?

— Иногда и риторические вопросы требуют ответов.

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга, игнорируя остальных.

Маккой наклонился к Паше и произнес громким театральным шепотом:  
— За этим разговором стоит нечто большее? Я прав? — Чехов кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от двух застывших фигур, но доктор не унимался. — Мне приготовить бинты и микстуры? Или сразу лопату?

— Лопату-то зачем? — еле слышно поинтересовался Скотти.

— Закапывать того, кто задает самые идиотские вопросы, — охотно пояснил Боунз. — Здесь происходит что-то, чего мы понять не в состоянии. Пока, по крайней мере.

Спок дрогнул, но взгляда не отвел. Лишь махнул рукой в сторону Павла:  
— Я думаю, что мы поговорим позднее. Все могут быть свободны.

Чехов резво вскочил, встряхнул Скотти и, не дав ему собрать охапку чертежей, вытолкал за дверь. Ухура пошла сама, поминутно оглядываясь, словно решала — ставить ли ей на кого-нибудь, или нет.

Маккой ухмыльнулся и, бросив напоследок:  
— Я буду поблизости, зовите если что, — ретировался.

 

Спок забарабанил пальцами по столу. «Еще одно различие», — подумал Джим. Его Спок так бы никогда не поступил. Надо держаться за эти мелкие детали и все время помнить о них. Все время. Может быть, тогда станет легче.

— Я хотел бы получить объяснения.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел.

Бровь Спока взлетела вверх.

— Что же именно вы хотите узнать?

— Кто из вас убил мою мать?

— С чего… — Джим демонстративно поморщился и Спок осекся. — С точки зрения биологии, она не являлась вашей матерью.

— Ой, бросьте… Я прекрасно знаю все эти ваши вулканские уловки. Я задаю конкретный вопрос: кто из вас троих убил леди Вайнону Кирк, которую все в этом мире считали моей матерью?

— Вы так уверены, что это сделал кто-то из нас?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Кирк. — Пока я валялся в отключке, возможность была практически у всех, но кроме возможности нужно располагать и средствами. Так что остаетесь вы, доктор Маккой и ваш ментат.

Спок задумчиво смотрел на Джима. Тот ускользал, уходил от него, как песок сквозь пальцы, и Спок чувствовал, что у него осталось совсем мало времени. Этот Кирк, в своей звезднофлотской форме, сосредоточенный и по-правильному злой, был совершенно неизвестной величиной. И где-то глубоко, в правом боку, что-то опасно натянулось. Он почти задохнулся от непонятного чувства и с трудом смог удержать лицо.

— Вам так важно знать кто именно убил леди Вайнону? Почему это так важно?

— Я не люблю быть пешкой, — быстро ответил Джим. По мнению Спока, даже слишком быстро. — Однажды я сыграл эту роль. По своей воле. Воображая себя по меньшей мере рыцарем*. Это дорого мне обошлось. С тех пор у меня идиосинкразия к подобному времяпрепровождению.

— Вы хотите письменного признания?

— Зачем оно мне? — пожал плечами Джим и постучал указательным пальцем по своему лбу. — Я понимаю, что моральный императив этого мира настолько далек от нравственных принципов Федерации, что мне не стоит упрекать вас в излишней… хм… жесткости. Я лишь хочу понять меру вашего уважения ко мне.

 

Повисло неприятное молчание, которое прервал короткий стук в дверь.

— Мой господин, вы велели вас не тревожить, но на экранах хайлайнер*, — офицер Тавин был деловит и слегка взволнован. — Простите мою дерзость, милорд, но ваше присутствие необходимо на мостике.

Это было помилование. Только что Спок стоял на дощатом помосте ожидая, что топор коснется его шеи, но тут примчался гонец с доброй вестью.

Джим усмехнулся:  
— Идите. Вряд ли ваше признание будет мне нужно, если нас разнесут в пыль. — Спок коротко кивнул и направился к выходу. Кирк окликнул его уже у самой двери: — Спок…

— Да, Джим? — он обернулся, ожидая требований или упреков, но Кирк опять сумел его удивить.

— То, что я достал свою форму… Я был осторожен. Клянусь. Я не хотел хоть как-то задеть память о твоей матери.

— Я понял. Это был ваш собственный демарш, — произнес Спок и вышел.

 

 

Хайлайнер прошел мимо. Соседний сектор, не ближе, если судить по показаниям приборов. Но эти самые показания были столь искусно поданы в судовом журнале, что любой, прочитавший их, был бы уверен, что корабль Гильдии Навигаторов висел буквально над ними.

Он кивнул Тавину и прочим офицерам мостика, подозвал одного из младших служащих:  
— Найдите мне Чехова и доктора Маккоя. Проводите их ко мне. Незаметно. Никто не должен знать, где они, особенно, наш гость.

— Мой господин, — поклонился Т’Кэр, — они уже ожидают вас в МишМиш*.

 

Так называли крохотную комнатку позади мостика, которую Спок использовал для отдыха и медитаций, если не удавалось пойти в свою каюту. Комнатка была столь мала, что кто-то из членов экипажа, первый раз увидев ее, воскликнул:  
— Маленькая, как абрикос…

Название прижилось.

Когда он вошел в МишМиш, Чехов напряженно изучал расшитую черным шелком кайму на своем биште. В кои-то веки он не изображал из себя гаремного мальчика, а был закутан с ног до головы во что-то темное и строгое.

Услышав, как вошел Спок, он поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тот сложил пальцы особым образом, показывая, что разговор придется отложить, пока они не останутся одни. Но к его удивлению, Чехов отрицательно покачал головой, а Маккой, заметив их переглядывания, закатил глаза, но обошелся без обычных громогласных заявлений.

— Уловка сработала? — наконец вслух произнес Чехов.

— Хайлайнер твоя идея?

— Да. Мне показалось, это будет уместно. — Он поколебался мгновение. — На подобной хитрости настоял доктор. Я думал поговорить с вами потом, когда Джим уйдет от вас, но…

— Настоять?! Да я ему тут практически истерику устроил, — бросил Маккой. — Иногда мне кажется, что слухи об исключительном уме вулканского наследника и его ментата сильно преувеличены.

— Объяснитесь, доктор, — Спок ощутил, как в нем вновь нарастает волна гнева. Он сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь обрести ясность мышления и не понимая, почему нынешний поступок Джима Кирка привел его в такое исступление.

Маккой поудобнее устроился в кресле:  
— Скажите мне, пожалуйста, Чехов, как вы оцениваете нынешнюю ситуацию? Я имею в виду, не в общем на этом корабле, а конкретно в нашем... — он поискал слово, — шапито. У нас тут буквально труппа собралась «весь вечер на арене — говорящий вулканец, прибабахнутый баннерет, а также преподобные матери, убийцы, гениальные неудачники и доктор до кучи».

— Вы забываетесь, — процедил Спок, но Маккой лишь махнул рукой.

— Да погодите вы. Я спрашиваю у вашего ментата. Павел, как ты оцениваешь ситуацию?

Чехов пожал плечами:  
— Как вполне благоприятную для достижения нашей цели.

— Какой именно цели? — не отставал Маккой. — Найти Сулу? Так это не цель. Это всего лишь достижение необходимого условия для дальнейшего продвижения к захвату власти. Так ведь? — Спок молчал, но доктору похоже и не требовалось подтверждение. — Вы — идиоты. Вы непроходимые тупицы.

— Но, — тут уже не выдержал Чехов.

— Помолчите, мальчишка. Давайте вернемся к главному. К тому стержню, что держит нас всех вместе. К Джиму Кирку. Ведь он — тот краеугольный камень, без которого вся ваши хитроумные планы пойдут псу под хвост. И что вы собираетесь с ним делать?

— В каком смысле? — Чехов выглядел, словно человек, которого только что огрели по голове.

— В самом прямом. — Маккой понизил голос: — Кем он был там? Капитаном? Вершителем судеб. Как когда-то говорили на старой Земле, еще до Расселения: «Капитан — первый после Бога». А что он здесь?

— Он — властитель Дома Кирков. Баннерет. Мой супруг, — перечислил Спок.

Маккой посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Здесь он ваша подстилка. — Спок медленно поднялся, желая придушить наглеца, но Маккой лишь поднял руку, останавливая его. — Подумайте над этим. У него нет ничего своего здесь. Ничего, кроме его смешной одежды, кстати, довольно удобной на вид. Он целиком и полностью зависит от вашей милости, от вашего настроения и вашего грядущего успеха… или поражения. Он — никто. — Спок качнулся вперед, страстно желая вырубить чертового доктора с помощью нервного захвата. — Ты сердишься, Шаи-Хулуд*, значит, ты не прав.

— Ваше… — проскрежетал Спок и вынужден был замолчать. Красная пелена гнева плясала перед глазами, вынуждая разгромить МишМиш. Но наглый доктор озвучил то, о чем он сам думал уже некоторое время. — Мы не можем не признать, что в ваших словах есть истина. — Маккой не был бы самим собой, если бы показательно не закатил глаза. Спок не обратил на это ровным счетом никакого внимания. — Что мы должны делать? — требовательно поинтересовался он.

— Вы спрашиваете об этом меня? — удивился Маккой.

— Да. Вы увидели проблему, значит, вы можете предложить пути ее решения.

Доктор изучающе посмотрел на Спока, потом перевел взгляд на Павла и снова вернулся к Споку.

— Вы обещаете обдумать мое предложение, даже если оно вам будет не по душе?

— Говорите.

— Отдайте Джиму корабль.

 

_________________________

_*укаль — головной обруч — обычно двойное нитяное кольцо, обмотанное черной козьей или овечьей шерстью. Обруч иногда отделан двумя маленькими кистями, которые обычно спускаются на затылок._

_*шемаг — куфия, шемаг, шемах — мужской головной платок, популярный в арабских странах._

_*бабуши — мягкие туфли без задников._

_*Нэсхин-бейт — дом советующих (араб.)_

_*Конь — английское название «knight» — рыцарь._

_*Хайлайнеры (англ. highliner) — крупнейшие космические корабли, используемые для межзвёздных перелетов во вселенной Дюны, созданной Фрэнком Гербертом. Согласно сюжету произведений, эти корабли являются основными грузовыми судами в транспортной системе Космической гильдии._

_*МишМиш — вяленые абрикосы (араб.)_

_*Шаи-Хулуд — Песчаный червь — животное Арракиса, известное также как Создатель, или Прадед Пустыни, Старик Пустыни и Отец Вечности (или Старый Отец-Вечность). Производят пряность (спайс)._


	2. Chapter 2

 

**

_Вы можете заставить людей принять вашу точку зрения,  
но вы не можете принудить их верить в нее.  
Аксиомы Бене Гессерит  
_

**

 

— Вы уверены, что императорский дом поддержит ваши... хм, начинания? Смена правящего Дома в такой ответственный момент, — осторожно поинтересовался Джиотто. Он глаз не мог отвести от длинных вислых усов своего собеседника. Они шевелились при каждом слове, делая своего хозяина похожим на престарелого моржа.

— Не смешите меня. Императрица, да продлят боги ее дни, тасует дома, как личную колоду. Харконнены вылетели с Дюны, и никто даже и не пикнул. Теперь там заправляет герцог Лето. — Эйкен Хесбан шумно отхлебнул из собственной фляги. Джиотто с трудом удержался от укоризненного вздоха. Не стоило раздражать Главу Промышленных Гильдий Айовы. По крайней мере, пока.

— Будет заправлять. Он еще даже не там, — заметил он.

— Конечно, кто будет стремиться с прохладного Каладана в эту сушь, пусть она будет трижды полна спайсом, — хохотнул Хесбан.

— Императрица не примет выборную власть. Она может прислать сюда тех же самых Харконненов. Или Ильбана Ришеза. Тогда вы с ностальгией будете вспоминать наследника Кирков и его пьяные выходки.

— Я думаю, что императрица примет во внимание наши пожелания. Мы не станем терпеть нынешнее положение вещей. В конце концов, сейчас здесь, на Айова Прайм, ее доверенное лицо. Вы думаете, она прислала свою воспитанницу просто так?

— А вы думаете, что для проведения сепаратных переговоров? — показательно удивился Джиотто. Разговор начинал ему надоедать. Пора было поставить Хесбана на место. — Если да, то вы еще больший глупец, чем мне казалось.

— О вашем поведении будет доложено леди Венсиции, Джиотто.

— Сделайте милость. Быть главой Гильдий слишком непосильная задача для вас. Особенно, когда нарушена связь между мозгами и языком.

Тяжелая дверь с таким грохотом захлопнулась за Эйкеном Хесбаном, что Джиотто вздрогнул.

Он оглядел кабинет, принадлежавший предыдущему герцогу, и тихо позвал:  
— Шандо.

Из-за тяжелых штор, отделяющих стеллажи с книгами выскользнула девушка.

— Да, отец.

— Твое мнение?

— Мы не должны ставить на Эйкена Хесбана. Он глуп.

— Ну, не так уж глуп, если добился места Главы Промышленных Гильдий.

— Глуп, — не согласилась Шандо. — Хитер. Но его хитрости не хватает на то, чтобы просчитать свои действия хотя бы на два хода вперед. Его возвышение — результат грубых интриг и стечения обстоятельств.

— Я рад, что наши мнения совпадают.

— Саиб собирается улетать. Кто знает, сколько он будет отсутствовать, оставаясь при этом провозглашенным правителем. Совет, который будет править от его имени, должен быть полностью лояльным.

— По моему мнению, Джеймс Тиберий изменился после того, как был провозглашен Квизац Хидерахом*. Но я опасаюсь…

— Его прежних выходок? — не слишком почтительно прервала его Шандо. — Думаю, что это нам не грозит.

— Вот как? — Джиотто в задумчивости смотрел на дочь. — И что же привело тебя к подобному выводу?

— По моим сведениям, саиб сразу по прилету на Айова Прайм вел себя совершенно нетипично.

— Ты предполагаешь подмену?

— Я предполагаю, что мы столкнулись с чем-то необъяснимым. По крайней мере, для нас. Но я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что этот человек Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

— Почему?

— Доктор Маккой. Генетическая верность и Имперское программирование в одном сосуде.

— А если это клон?

— Невозможно. Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы вырастить полноценного клона с нужными характеристиками. И потом — не забывайте, он прошел испытание Водой Жизни.

— Значит мы поддержим саиба?

— Мы окажем ему всяческую поддержку и выберем нужный ему Совет. Это значит, отец, что Эйкен Хесбан должен умереть.

— И очень быстро.

 

 

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы выразить безусловную поддержку правящему Дому. Избранный Совет будет управлять Айова Прайм в отсутствии законного правителя, но при его полном контроле.

Послышались аплодисменты. Сзади, где-то в районе талии Джиотто, раздался смешок. Он обернулся и посмотрел вниз. Конечно, это была Шэдоут Мэйпс. Эти четыре с половиной фута сарказма, неумеренного любопытства и потрясающего профессионализма. Официально она была экономкой дворца, неофициально же… Джиотто затруднялся определить границы ее незримого влияния. Временами ему казалось, что бывшая няня Джорджа Кирка, взявшая в свои крохотные руки управление дворцом, была столь сурова, что ее побаивалась сама леди Вайнона. По крайней мере, она никогда не подвергала сомнению ее распоряжения и не вступала в открытые конфликты с Мэйпс.

— Леди Шэдоут, — поклонился ей Джиотто, — что вас так развеселило?

Та погрозила ему пальцем:  
— Просто Шэдоут, мальчик. Я слишком стара, чтобы покупаться на неприкрытую лесть.

— Простите меня, но если я вижу перед собой истинную леди, я предпочитаю так ее и называть.

— Хороший мальчик, — Мэйпс приподнялась на цыпочках и ободряюще похлопала его по локтю. Выше она просто не дотягивалась. — Я всегда говорила, что Лили прекрасно тебя воспитала.

Джиотто моргнул — называть его мать «Лили» не решался даже его отец. По крайней мере, на людях. Для всех она была почтенная Лионелла Джиотто.

— Простите, леди Шэдоут…

— Конечно прощу, мой мальчик. — Мэйпс явно получала удовольствие от всего происходящего. — Особенно, если ты больше не будешь так сильно портачить…

— Портачить? — Мэйпс никогда не скрывала своего простонародного происхождения, вворачивая в речь совершенно невообразимые словечки и выражения.

— Откалывать номера, — уточнила Шэдоут. — Я как никто согласна с тем, что покойный Эйкен Хесбан был тупоголовым идиотом, вознесшимся благодаря фортуне, но это не значит, что причиной его смерти должен был быть непременно апоплексический удар.

— Это очень распространенная причина смерти, — осторожно проговорил Джиотто, глядя сверху на крошечную женщину. У него взмокла спина.

— Конечно, — равнодушна согласилась та, — но в данном случае, поверь, было бы лучше, если бы на нашего Эйкена случайно свалился топтер*. Все эти удары, непременно случающиеся в нужное время, слишком подозрительны. Могут пойти разговоры. А каждый рот платком не заткнешь. Случайная катастрофа смотрится куда как уместнее.

— Тогда мне пришлось бы наказать пилота за неосторожное управление летательным аппаратом. А у нас не так уж много квалифицированных пилотов.

— Возражение принимается, — усмехнулась Шэдоут. — Пилота было бы жалко. Но если в следующий раз у тебя или твоей прелестной дочери возникнут затруднения с постановкой диагноза, пожалуйста, обратись ко мне. Двери моих покоев всегда открыты для вас.

— Вы предлагаете мне свою помощь?

— Я пообещала свою помощь и поддержку юному лорду. Не далее, как пару дней назад. — Шэдоут протянула пустой бокал куда-то в сторону. Он тут же волшебным образом исчез из руки. Прислуга дворца была отлично вышколена самой Мэйпс. — Мальчик пришел ко мне с предложением войти в Совет. — Она сделала драматическую паузу. — Естественно, я отказалась. Но пообещала, что присмотрю за молодыми балбесами.

Джиотто замер, обдумывая открывающиеся перспективы. Конечно, Шэдоут была опасным союзником, очень опасным, но вместе с тем и невероятно могущественным.

— Я буду счастлив услышать ваши советы, — наконец проговорил он и протянул руку. Шэдоут взяла его ладонь двумя руками и энергично ее встряхнула.

— Вы должны понимать, мальчик, что я буду действовать в интересах Дома Кирков.

— Но вы же терпеть не могли Джима, — невольно вырвалось у Джиотто.

— Люди меняются, особенно, когда становятся махди и посидят немного в пальмах зала приемов.

— В пальмах?

— Неважно, мальчик. Помни, я смотрю за тобой и готова оказать тебе любую помощь.

 

_________________________

 

_*Квизац Хидерах — мужчина, способный заглядывать в генетическую память предков как по женской, так и по мужской линии. Ментальные способности Квисатц Хадераха позволяют ему объять пространство и время, тем самым получив дар предвидения._

_*Топтер — орнитоптер — воздушное судно тяжелее воздуха, которое поддерживается в полете в основном за счет реакций воздуха с его плоскостями, которым придается маховое движение._


	3. Chapter 3

 

**

_Наши стремления, порожденные лишь честолюбием,  
стираются в божественном сиянии надежды.  
Принцесса Саавик «Человечность махди»_

**

 

Спок помедлил перед дверью своей каюты, вспоминая окончание разговора с несносным доктором:  
— Терпите, и вам воздастся.

Оказалось, что терпение не входит в число его добродетелей, особенно, если дело касается Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.  
Он коротко постучал и зашел.

Джим читал очередной свиток: судя по цвету ленточки свисающей с края, что-то о политической истории Каладана. Он зажал пальцем свиток, отмечая место, где остановился, и скупо улыбнулся Споку, стоящему у порога.

— Знаете, муж мой, у нас на Земле есть старая шутка, что первый признак сумасшествия моряка — стучать в дверь собственной каюты.

Спок тихо выдохнул. Похоже, все-таки боги благоволят ему. Лучшего начала разговора и придумать было невозможно.

— А у нас говорят, что воспитанный человек всегда оповестит о своем приходе. Особенно, когда это не его место проживания.

Джим отложил свиток в сторону и выпрямился:  
— Боюсь, что не понимаю вас.

Спок сцепил руки за спиной и разом отсек себе все пути для отступления:  
— Я решил назначить вас капитаном этого корабля.

— Вот как, — бесцветно проговорил Джим. — Капитаном… Что и говорить, лестно.

Спок немного растерялся, но тут в его голове прозвучал голос Маккоя: “Ничего своего… Первый после Бога…”, — и он решился:  
— У вас будут все полномочия. Точно такие же права и обязанности, какими вы обладали командуя кораблем в том мире, откуда пришли. — Джим хотел что-то сказать, но Спок поднял руку, призывая его не перебивать. — Ваши распоряжения и приказы будут иметь наивысший приоритет. Вы можете реорганизовать службы корабля так, как вы считаете нужным. Эта каюта отныне принадлежит вам. Код доступа в нее будет только у вас, не считая внештатных ситуаций, которые могут угрожать вашей жизни и здоровью. — Спок проговаривал эти слова и с неожиданной для самого себя горечью видел, как разгорается в глазах Кирка огонек азарта и надежды. Джим был словно сбах кхиори* — маленькая неприметная колючка в огненных вулканских песках, что расцветала раз в год цветами немыслимой красоты. Сравнение, конечно, хромало. Джим был красив всегда. Спок вспомнил свое первое впечатление от встречи с еще тем Кирком. Но сейчас, окрыленный, он был великолепен.

Чертов доктор был во всем прав. Как и почему он смог увидеть в Джиме то, что не смогли разглядеть Спок и его ментат?  
Джим с усилием притушил в себе рвущуюся наружу радость и встал:  
— А как же вы?

Обращение «муж мой» не прозвучало, отметил Спок.

— На «Звезде Вулкана» есть покои, предназначенные для моего отца Сарека. Они достаточно роскошны и подходят для наследника Дома С’Чайн Т’Гай. Я расположусь там, — он помедлил немного и добавил, надеясь, что все сказанное не прозвучит слишком жалко. — Двери моих покоев всегда будут открыты для тебя, Джим. Я пришлю коды персонального доступа.

Джим замер:  
— Ты не будешь приходить ко мне?

— Только когда ты пригласишь меня, Тэир*. — Пальцы Спока сами собой сложились в древнем, почти забытом жесте. — Живи долго и процветай, Джим. Приказ о твоем назначении подписан и донесен до всех. Мои вещи будут перенесены в мои покои в течение часа.

Спок развернулся, желая уйти, но был остановлен голосом Джима.

— Tishau tu nash-veh*

Он помедлил немного, но за его спиной царило молчание, так что он коротко кивнул, показывая, что услышал все, что Кирк хотел ему сказать, и вышел, чувствуя, как становится легче дышать.

[](http://imgur.com/Eg7MPnA)

 

Маккой подловил Спока, когда тот вышел из своих покоев после длительной медитации:  
— Наконец-то!

— Доктор, я могу подумать, что вы специально караулили меня около моей же двери.

— Конечно, караулил, — Маккой и не думал отпираться, тесня Спока обратно в каюту.

— Так чего же вы хотите?

Маккой прижал руки к груди и проникновенно произнес:  
— Уймите Джима!

— Что? — удивился Спок. — Что мне надо с ним сделать? Почему?

— За те три дня, что вы баловались своей вулканской травкой…

— Я медитировал…

— Ну, если то состояние измененного сознания, которое проявляется после неумеренного вдыхания дыма от неизвестных галлюциногенов, называется у вас медитацией, то так тому и быть. Разве может простой сельский доктор спорить с наследником вулканского трона.

— Строго говоря, доктор, у нас нет трона.

— Ах, оставьте, — картинно всплеснул руками Маккой, — есть у вас трон, нет у вас трона, какая в сущности разница, суть-то от этого не меняется. Галлюциногены и помутненное сознание.

— Медитация должна служить очищению мыслей от мирской суеты и дать необходимое сосредоточение, чтобы чувства не взяли верх над сильными эмоциями.

— Гневом или горем, например? — поинтересовался Маккой.

— И над ними тоже, — был вынужден согласиться Спок.

— Знаете, когда я предлагал отдать Джиму корабль, то совершенно не думал, что ваша ужасающая тяга к мелодраматичности приведет к почти полному разрыву отношений.

— Разрыву отношений? — Споку показалось, что мир вокруг покачнулся. На самом деле, наверное, так оно и было, раз он обнаружил себя какое-то время спустя сидящим на стуле и пьющим очередную микстуру Маккоя с отвратительным вкусом.

— Пейте-пейте, — приговаривал доктор, подливая в чашку что-то еще из темного флакона. Спок понадеялся, что доктор осведомлен об особенностях вулканской физиологии. — Ох уж эта молодежь со своими выкрутасами и играми в самого благородного.

Спок поперхнулся.

— Я младше вас всего на три года, — оскорбленно заявил он.

— Вот-вот, а ведете себя так, как будто не вышли из пубертатного периода.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — вяло окрысился Спок. Все-таки нужно было тщательнее следить за временем. За трое суток, что он отсутствовал, могло случиться, что угодно. Он лишь мог надеяться на то, что Павел не допустил бы какой-нибудь эпичной катастрофы.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли себя в руки и дали понять Джиму Кирку, что совсем не собирались его бросать, а ваши широкие жесты, вроде переезда в другую каюту, не означают то, что вы от него отказались…

— А что они означают?

— То что вы дурак и дубина! — экспрессивно заявил Маккой.

— Я сделал, как вы хотели, отдал ему корабль. Что я еще могу сделать?

— Вынуть голову из задницы, — с армейской простотой заявил доктор. — Вы вручили ему корабль, дали все полномочия и слиняли на неопределенный срок, оставив Джима разбираться со всем этим дерьмом.

— И что вам не нравится? — Спок ужасно хотел принять душ, поспать и поесть. Необязательно в таком порядке, главное побыстрее.

— Мне не нравится, что Джеймс Тиберий Кирк все больше вспоминает, что здесь ему все чужое. Вы хотите лишиться своего Квизац Хидераха?

— Но…

Маккой совершенно непочтительно шикнул на него:  
— Цыц! Вас что никогда не учили быть более гибким в принятии решений?

— Да, но…

— Молчите! Политику вашего уровня гибкость просто необходима, так какого черта вы не можете применить все свои умения, когда речь идет о собственной личной жизни, которая, как мы все уже давно поняли, напрямую связана с жизнью общественной? Или вы пропустили четкое предсказание нашей милой гессеритки о том, что только собрав вместе полную команду, аналогичную той, что была у Джима на Земле, вы сможете вернуть себе трон предков?

— Откуда… — начал было Спок и тут же замолк, понимая, что выдает себя с головой.

— Хорошо учил историю в школе, — буркнул Маккой.

— Зачем вам это? — Спок внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Доктор как доктор. На лбу татуировка, знак того, что Маккой прошел Имперское кондиционирование и, следовательно, не мог бы посягнуть на человеческую жизнь, особенно жизнь своего работодателя, будучи преданным ему на генетическом уровне. Но Спок сам видел, с какой легкостью Маккой сворачивал шеи наемникам. Длинные волосы были безжалостно острижены, и только тонкое серебряное кольцо едва заметно охватывало завиток левого уха, как еще один знак принадлежности к школе Сукк. А еще микстуры Маккоя помогли Джиму Кирку пройти испытание водой жизни, что само по себе было почти невероятно. Нет, положительно, доктор был очень загадочной фигурой. Спок подосадовал на самого себя: он слишком расслабился, если не подумал проверить, кто такой Маккой и откуда он взялся.

— Вы практикуете Цай или Мин*? — наконец спросил он.

Маккой усмехнулся.

— Вы разбираетесь в устройстве школы Сукк?

— Я получил классическое образование… — начал было Спок, но был в который раз перебит непочтительным доктором.

— Которое включает в себя кучу бесполезной ерунды, но не знания о методах преподавания и различных течениях в моей школе.

Они уставились друг на друга совершенно одинаковыми подозрительными взглядами. Первым не выдержал Маккой.

— И Цай, и Мин, — уточнил он.

— И ваши отношения с Домом Кирк…

— Совершенно вас не касаются! Лучше думайте о том, как вы будете мириться с Джимом и доказывать ему необходимость совместного существования.

— Он успел натворить так много?

— За три дня он, как вы изволили выразиться, «натворил» много хорошего...

— Так почему вы волнуетесь?

— Когда неудачу в личной жизни заменяют лихорадочной работой, то обычно это приводит к фатальным ошибкам в управлении в самый неподходящий момент. Нам нужен счастливый, довольный жизнью капитан, горящий азартом и стремящийся к осуществлению цели. Вы же любите соколиную охоту. Неужели не знаете, как приручить гордую птицу? Идите и обеспечьте себе будущие победы.

Маккой бесцеремонно вцепился в его предплечье, вынуждая Спока встать и двинуться к двери. Он почти вытолкал его за дверь, и Спок, даже будучи контактным телепатом, почти ничего не мог прочитать в плотном облаке, окутывающим мысли доктора, но в последний момент, когда чужая ладонь коснулась его в последний раз, он поймал короткое мгновение, картинку двух сплетенных мужских тел, то, что он не должен был увидеть никогда. Уж в этом Спок не сомневался. Он задохнулся от непонятной тоски и злости, но тут дверь захлопнулась перед ним, и он остался в сером одиночестве корабельного коридора.

_________________________

_*sbah khiori (сбах кхиори) — красная звезда (вулкан.)_

_*Тэир – летящий (араб.)_

_*Tishau tu nash-veh — Ты мне нравишся (вулкан.)_

_*Цай, Мин — два направления в медицинских школах Сукк. Цай-практики — это травники, и их лечение исключает хирургическое вмешательство и основывается на приёме лекарств из трав, которые, как правило, врачи испытывают на себе. Мин-практики, однако, полагаются преимущественно на манипуляции с костно-мышечной структурой тела и использования жизненно важных «точек давления» для мобилизации иммунной системы._


	4. Chapter 4

 

**

_Реальности не существует — есть только  
придуманный нами порядок,  
который мы накладываем на все сущее.  
Аксиома Бене Гессерит_

**

Нийота Ухура всегда знала, в чем ее предназначение. Быть в Бене Гессерит, служить Бене Гессерит и, в конце концов, стать Бене Гессерит. Титул Верховной Преподобной Матери манил ее небывалым могуществом. Мало кто мог предположить, что красивая девочка с раскосыми глазами, ставшая одной из многочисленных послушниц Ордена, таит внутри такое бешеное честолюбие.

Но Ухура была достаточно умна, чтобы не показывать его раньше времени.

Первой на новенькую послушницу обратила внимание Преподобная мать Нерис, прилетевшая с инспекцией в школу Бене Гессерит на Валлахе IX.

То, что Кира Нерис была членом Капитула* и очень уважаемой Преподобной Матерью знали все, и более близкое знакомство с ней могло стать первым шагом на пути к заветной цели. Но Ухура понимала, что с тем же успехом Преподобная Мать могла превратить ее жизнь в ад, если бы сочла ее угрозой для будущего Ордена и для себя лично.

Тогда юная Нийота даже не понимала, насколько она ничтожна со своими планами по покорению мира. Она сделала свою первую ставку в Большой Игре, выбрав Преподобную Мать Нерис, как объект для приложения собственных сил.

Она была услужлива без угодливости, расторопна, но деликатна, умна, но не заносчива.

Инспекция закончилась, и Нерис улетела обратно, но не забыла маленькую послушницу, разглядев в ней тот же мрачный огонь полыхающего тщеславия. Они были так похожи — юная послушница с Гамму и прошедшая через войну Преподобная Мать с Баджора — как-будто родились в одной семье. Нерис позабавили неуемные амбиции Ухуры, и она запомнила ее. Ставка Нийоты сыграла, и она, в своем невежестве, даже не поняла, как ей повезло.

В свой следующий приезд Кира Нерис вытребовала Ухуру себе в качестве личной прислуги на все время своего пребывания на Валлахе. Нийота была просто счастлива вновь увидеться с Преподобной Матерью, которая была столь добра к ней в прошлый приезд. Она, конечно, льстила, но делала это так деликатно, что Нерис простила ей немного неуместную девичью восторженность. Маленькая гессеритка удостоилась более пристального внимания со стороны Преподобной Матери. Она самым тщательным образом изучила ее родословную, пытаясь просчитать будущие возможные союзы, расспросила Сестер, обучающих послушниц, и лично посетила несколько занятий.

Преподобная Мать Нерис отлично сознавала, что ее положение в Капитуле пошатнулось из-за участия в баджорском конфликте. Ее сторонники были рассеяны по квадранту, что позволило Преподобной Матери Мохиам принять титул Верховной Матери в отсутствии достойной альтернативной кандидатуры. Пора было отвоевывать сданные позиции, и для этого были нужны люди. Свежая кровь. Личные воспитанники, что будут безусловно ей преданы.

Так что, уезжая, она попросила свою давнюю подругу, Преподобную Мать Тамалейн обратить особое внимание на нескольких послушниц. Она специально не стала выделять только одну Ухуру, справедливо опасаясь, что ее прошлая дружба с Тамалейн могла сохраниться лишь на словах.

Для послушниц такое признание их достоинств означало лишь одно: никаких поблажек в подготовке будущих Сестер, а вот спрашивать с них будут в два раза строже, чем с остальных.

Все оставшееся в школе время Нийота Ухура шла вперед, стиснув зубы и все так же лелея собственную мечту. Она в совершенстве освоила прана бинду*, с блеском прошла испытание Гом Джаббаром и пользовалась небывалым авторитетом среди младших учениц. Впрочем, последний факт она старалась не афишировать, предпочитая до поры до времени оставаться в тени, потому что помнила, как чуть не допустила серьезную ошибку, пытаясь стать самой лучшей.

Ее наставница, Преподобная Мать Ордраде, была готова отправить Ухуру в самое пустынное и ненужное место служения, потому что любой идеал — есть дорога к упадку.

Пришлось стать менее совершенной и надеяться на лучшее. И Преподобная Мать Нерис не подвела. Она забрала Нийоту к себе сразу после окончания школы. Первый шаг к мечте был сделан. И неизвестно, как бы сложилась судьба Ухуры, если бы не два обстоятельства.

Успешно пройдя испытание Водой Жизни и став Преподобной Матерью, она обнаружила в себе слабые зачатки прорицания. Видения ее были бессистемны и туманны. Она не всегда понимала их значение и смысл. Тайком от своей покровительницы, она раз за разом вводила себя в транс, надеясь получить более четкие видения будущего, но все было напрасно.

И тут судьба подбросила ей очередное испытание. Преподобная Мать Нерис пропала во время празднования по случаю годовщины заключения мира между Баджором и Кардассией.

Кардассианцы, не подчинявшиеся власти Падишаха-Императора, провозгласили собственную Империю еще во времена Батлерианского Джихада. Связь с ними была потеряна на долгие годы, но чертовы ящерицы сумели сохранить технологии старых времен. Их корабли не могли развивать высокую скорость, подобную хайлайнерам, но кардассианским навигаторам не нужен был спайс для прокладывания маршрутов. Их целью стал Баджор, ближайшая к ним система, настолько не интересная верховной власти, что весть о ее захвате донеслась до Императрицы Сато лишь спустя несколько лет.

Ментат Императрицы Тревис Мейвизер, узнав о захвате Баджора, сначала долго смеялся, но потом, оценив перспективы дальнейшей «ползучей» оккупации кардассианцев, посоветовал Императрице предоставить баджорцам немедленную военную помощь.

Кардассия отступила, в должной степени оценив мощь и силу Имперских сардукаров, но всем было понятно, что это всего лишь временное перемирие. Но годовщину подписания мирного договора праздновали с размахом.

За сутки до исчезновения Преподобную Мать Нерис видели с Галом Дукатом, занимавшим в свое время высокий пост в администрации оккупированного Баджора.

До того момента, когда Капитул под давлением Верховной Матери признал смерть Кира Нерис, Ухура еще надеялась на лучшее. Но после личной встречи с ней она оценила свое положение в Ордене, как полную катастрофу.

Гайюс Мохиам совершенно не нужна была ставленница Нерис на любом из ключевых постов. Она не была ее человеком, а следовательно не представляла интереса. Досадная помеха, возомнившая себя достойной соперницей. Выкормыш Бене Гессерит, оставшаяся без покровителя и не обладающая никаким влиянием. Участь Ухуры была предрешена. Ее ждал Ричаранд.  
Нийота в отчаянии выпила Воду Жизни, надеясь, что ее слабый дар усилится и она сможет приподнять завесу над собственным будущим.

В тот раз она почти умерла, но боги распорядились иначе, даровав ей яркое видение грядущих перемен. Увиденное потрясло ее до глубины души. Джим Кирк из другого мира, возвышение дома С’Чайн Т’Гай, сардукары и гибель Вайноны Кирк, — все это рушило основы мира в котором она жила.

Следовало опять рискнуть по-крупному. Она решила разыграть карту «истинного смирения перед лицом жестокой судьбы» и, кажется, выиграла. По крайней мере, нити ее видений показывали не только угрозы, опасности, но и некие невнятные обещания большого куша.

Нийота Ухура всегда принимала вызовы судьбы. Она стала свидетельницей небывалого чуда, на ее коленях приходил в себя Квизац Хидерах, и она была готова служить ему всеми силами, но… на собственных условиях.

— Я — Бене Гессерит! Я живу лишь для служения! — произнесла она негромко в тиши обзорной палубы, куда приходила побыть в одиночестве. И еще раз повторил, куда более уверенным тоном: — Я живу лишь для служения!

— Осталось выяснить только, кому именно, — раздался язвительный голос.

Ухура вздрогнула и тут же отругала себя за подобную выказанную импульсивность.

На пороге палубы стоял доктор Маккой. Она опустила глаза, стараясь притушить их злой блеск, и легко поклонилась:  
— Я служу Квизац Хидераху, как квинтэссенции нашей Программы. Мне выпала небывалая честь…

— О-о-о-о, леди, не думайте, что вы можете разжалобить меня высокими словами и спетыми песенками. Я слишком долго жил с одной из вас, чтобы доверять хоть одной из вас. Вы что-то хотите от саиба? Или от нашего остроухого хозяина?

— Махди…

Но он снова непочтительно перебил ее:  
— Махди — не ваша забота, и не смейте смотреть на него словно голодная кошка на полную миску сливок. Вы не сможете подмять Джима под себя. Не те силы.

— Но…

— Я предупредил. Вы услышали. Выводы делайте сами, — тут несносный доктор усмехнулся и процитировал одну из аксиом Бене Гессерит: — Нетерпение есть слабость. Так что имейте терпение, Преподобная Мать, и не вздумайте нас предать.

Он коротко поклонился и пошел к выходу, но около двери его настиг оклик Ухуры:  
— Почему же вы не сказали ничего против, когда я пришла со своей просьбой к наследнику С’Чайн Т’Гай? Я думаю, к вашему мнению бы прислушались.

Маккой замедлил шаг:  
— Никто не заслуживает Ильбана Ришеза. Даже самая отъявленная гессеритка. Всего хорошего, леди Нийота. Помните мое предупреждение, — и он вышел.

 

Ухура со свистом выдохнула и топнула ногой в небывалом раздражении. Это все, что она позволила себе, хотя хотелось орать, бесноваться и разбить, как минимум, парочку горшков. Увы, никакой бесхозной посуды рядом не наблюдалось. Не то, чтобы она лелеяла коварные планы по обольщению Кирка или Спока, но доктор был слишком нагл в своих предостережениях.

— Как это мило, — прозвучал насмешливый голос. — Преподобная Мать в бешенстве.

Нийота чуть не застонала сквозь зубы. Не обзорная палуба, а какой-то променад в столице.

Одно из огромных плетеных кресел, стоящих прямо перед обзорным стеклом, развернулось. В нем обнаружился Павел Чехов, свежий и яркий, словно экзотическая птичка с Рамалло.

— Ах, вы так восхитительны в проявлении своих чувств, леди, что я готов простить вам многое.

Внезапно горло ее пересохло, и она, с трудом подавив желание сглотнуть, спокойно спросила:  
— А вам есть, что мне прощать?

— Это вы мне скажите, леди, — Чехов легко выбрался из глубокого кресла и подошел к растерянной Ухуре. — Власть привлекает тех, кто склонен к разложению.

Ухура с трудом подавила желание закатить глаза.

— Почему сегодня все цитируют мне постулаты нашего Ордена?

— Наверное, потому, что в них заключена вся мудрость веков, — предположил улыбающийся Чехов. — А еще потому, что мы все знаем, в чем заключается ваша цель.

— Моя?

— Бене Гессерит. Вы сами, ваша будущая семья, весь мир — все это вторично по отношению к цели вашей программы.

— Но мы ее достигли.

— Правда? А Верховная Мать считает так же?

— Но я пошла против нее…

— Несомненно преследуя собственные цели. — Павел подошел вплотную и склонил голову, внимательно разглядывая ее. — Вы честолюбивы и амбициозны, и мой господин сможет достойно вознаградить вас, если вы станете истинной союзницей. — Ухура промолчала, она и так слишком много наговорила сегодня, а Павел продолжил: — Сейчас я рассматриваю вас как чистую страницу, без знаков Бене Гессерит. На этой странице мы напишем новые слова.

— Это невозможно, — выдавила Ухура завороженно наблюдая за тем, как темнеют глаза ментата. «Юный и опасный, — подумала она, — крайне опасный».

— В мире нет ничего невозможного, — усмехнулся Чехов, — если не можете кого-то победить, объединитесь с ними. — Он коротко поцеловал ее в висок, неловко задев носом высокий головной убор, и поморщился: — Снимите эти тряпки, леди. Еще будет время их носить.

Она выпрямилась и остро взглянула на него. Был ли в его словах тот смысл, который она им придала? Обещание грядущих невероятных перемен? Она не была уверена, слишком он был закрыт.

— Не догоните, так согреетесь, — хмыкнул Павел и, взяв ее за плечи, развернул и подтолкнул к выходу. — Идите, у нашего нового капитана на вас большие планы.

— Планы?

— О, не щурьтесь так хищно. Кажется, он что-то говорил о связи, и боюсь, что совершенно не в плотском смысле этого слова.

_________________________

_*Капитул — штаб-квартира Бене Гессерит._

_*Прана-бинду — прана — дыхание, а бинду — мышцы. Полный контроль над каждым мускулом своего тела._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Внести в чужой мир что-то новое, ничего не разрушив при этом, — трудная задача.  
Обратитесь ко времени возрождения династии С’Чайн Т’Гай — вы увидите там множество примеров блестящей инновации.  
«Стратегии развития. Учебное пособие для авторского курса проф. Дж. Маккой. Университет Коринфа»_ **

Почти всю ночь после ухода Спока Джим не спал и, в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что тот его бросил, напоследок сделав царский подарок. «Прощай, дорогая, нам было так хорошо вместе. Вот тебе на память о проведенных вместе сладостных минутах».

Корабль, естественно, не жемчужное колье и не браслетик с парочкой бриллиантов, так и Кирк не простая блондинка, а целый капитан Звездного Флота и Квизац Хидерах, что бы это ни значило. Пока к этому званию, или титулу (Джим еще не разобрался), прилагалась масса проблем, тысячи голосов в голове и ни одного бонуса.

Слова про то, что двери покоев Спока всегда открыты для него, Джим предпочел списать на обычную вежливость. Не стоило принимать все слишком буквально. Не в этом мире, где каждая фраза обладала таким количеством подтекста, что можно было сойти с ума. Кирк точно не собирался заниматься таким неблагодарным занятием. Он вспомнил слово «провенанс», которым, к месту и не к месту, любил щеголять один из кадетов академии, чей папа был директором то ли музея Прадо, то ли еще чего-то такого же помпезного. У Джима на местные провенансы не хватало ни сил, ни культурного багажа. Но зато он мог хорошо делать свою работу. Ту, к которой его готовили, ту, что составляла смысл его жизни... по крайней мере, последние пять лет.  
«Секс, конечно, хорош. Но спасет только работа», — вот так звучал итог ночных размышлений.

Где-то к шести утра по корабельному времени Джим закончил перепрограммировать репликатор. Ужас, что за дрова на нем стояли. Он мысленно сделал пометку обратиться к Скотти по этому поводу, и понял, что лучше записать, потому что список срочных и необходимых дел рос, как на дрожжах, и ни одна, даже самая гениальная, голова не могла бы вместить его весь сразу. То есть, кудрявый человек-ментат наверняка бы смог, но Джим не планировал привлекать к корабельным делам Павла Чехова. Так что он потратил почти четверть часа на то, чтобы найти коробку с пустыми свитками и стилусами, потом попытался записать все свои мысли, идеи и пожелания на постоянно сворачивающимся листе, окончательно озверел и решил, что перво-наперво заставит Скотти сконструировать падд. Просто потому, что было невозможно носиться с этими скрученными бумажками, словно средневековый гонец:  
— Чертов мир, чертов Джихад… Что, блокноты для вас слишком прогрессивны?

Он огляделся вокруг и снял со стены кинжал, понадеявшись, что эта острая хрень не имеет никакого сакрального значения и он сейчас не совершает ужасное святотатство. Разложил на столе пустой свиток, прижав углы книгами, и чиркнул крест-накрест кинжалом по мягкому листу. Потом следующий свиток и еще один… В конце концов, он получил стопку бумаги, на которой и стал быстро записывать все то, что пришло ему в голову ранее.

— А что такое степлер? — голос раздался, как гром среди ясного неба. Джим приоткрыл один глаз и тут же почувствовал, как болит затекшая шея. Он даже не заметил, как уснул за столом, уронив голову на руки.

— Степлер… Зачем тебе степлер, — недоуменно переспросил Джим и с кряхтением попытался разогнуться.

— Судя по всему, он очень нужен тебе, — хмыкнул Чехов и показал желтоватый листочек, на котором, поверх всех пунктов, очень крупными буквами, наискосок, было написано «очень нужен степлер!!!»

— Степлер, м-м-м, степлер, Паша, это такая штука, которая… м-м-м… позволяет скрепить вместе что-то разрозненное, например, бумагу.

— А чем тебя не устраивает блокнот? — удивился Павел.

— У вас есть блокноты?

Чехов укоризненно на него посмотрел:  
— Джим, у нас есть хайлайнеры и генераторы силовых полей, мы можем видеть будущее, — ты правда думаешь, что у нас нет блокнотов?

— Но… — растерялся Джим, — здесь только свитки.

— Конечно. Мой господин предпочитает хранить информацию именно в таком виде. Это личный выбор.

— Черт, — Джим оглядел антикварный стол, на котором кинжал оставил множество царапин, разбросанные по нему листочки с записями, пару сломанных стилусов, которые он безуспешно пытался очинить, и поежился:  
— Надеюсь, кинжал не имеет никакого ритуального значения?

— Ну, кроме того, что ему пара тысяч лет, нет… не имеет.

— И стол не антикварный?

— Тут я тебя разочарую…

— О нет, — простонал Джим.

— О да, — подхватил Павел. — Цену и возраст озвучивать не буду, чтобы вам, саиб, не стало дурно.

— Все — молчи!

— Молчу! — покорно согласился Чехов и тут же поднял руку и вытаращил глаза.

— Что еще?

— У меня есть блокноты. Принести?

— Да! И еще пришли мне Скотти и кого-нибудь из команды, наверное… Мне нужен будет кто-то… чтобы ходил за мной и все записывал. У поторопись, пожалуйста, у нас много работы.

— Но на корабле все работает.

— Несомненно, — согласился Кирк, — но в режиме прогулочной яхты, а мы будем делать флагман флота.

— У нас нет флота, — улыбнулся Павел и совсем не удивился, услышав:

— Пока нет. — Кирк вытянул свежую черную футболку из стопки таких же, лежащих на кровати: — И мне нужен кофе… много-много кофе. — Он нырнул в ванную комнату, но тут же высунулся обратно: — Пожалуйста, поторопись! — и снова исчез.

Павел повел плечами, прислушался к шуму воды в ванной и тихо хмыкнул:  
— Сколько интересного нас ждет.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Будучи сформировавшимися личностями, достигшими успеха,  
насколько мы готовы меняться в угоду обстоятельствам, людям или времени?  
Принцесса Саавик «Размышления о природе власти»** _

После визита доктора Спок был готов ко многому, но никак не к виду Преподобной Матери Нийоты Ухуры, что пронеслась мимо него по коридору в красной форменке и укороченных узеньких брючках. Он удивленно смотрел ей вслед, будучи не в силах соотнести ее обычный образ с тем, что видел сейчас.

Сзади раздался короткий смешок:  
— У нее отличные ноги, мой господин, но лучше бы вам на них не заглядываться…

— Почему? — машинально спросил Спок и обернулся. Его собственный ментат стол позади него, с блокнотом и стилусом в руках, одетый как… Спок поискал слова, но понял, что в его лексиконе нет слов, чтобы описать еще одно преображение.

Исчезла экзотическая птичка с подведенными глазами, вся в шелках, драгоценных камнях и золотой пудре.

У нынешнего Павла Чехова было чистое, умытое лицо, ясный взгляд и точно такая же форма, как на его взбунтовавшемся муже.

— Потому что не надо. Наш капитан и так уверен, что не очень-то вам и нужен, а ваши переглядки с прекрасной гессериткой только укрепят его в этом мнении.

— Почему все считают, что я бросил своего мужа? — повысил голос Спок.

— Наверное, потому что он сам так считает, — пожал плечами Павел.

— Почему? — снова повторил Спок, ощущая, как злоба поднимается все выше и выше, перехватывая горло душной петлей. — Я не давал никакого повода… — Чехов молчал. — Я отдал ему корабль. Он получил карт-бланш на любые изменения. Я…

— Вы не ответили на его вопрос и просто откупились от него. Корабль — это взятка за то, чтобы он больше не задавал вопросов о своей матери.

— Леди Вайнона ему НЕ МАТЬ!

— Вы сердитесь и не можете мыслить здраво. — Спок зарычал, страстно желая придушить собственного наглого ментата, но сдержался. А Чехов почти переломился пополам, согнувшись в глубоком поклоне: — Прошу, простите своего недостойного раба, мой господин.

Спок сглотнул кислый вкус гнева и потер руками лицо:  
— Наверное, я недостаточно медитировал. — Чехов застыл в своем поклоне и, казалось, вовсе не намеревался шевелиться. — Встань, наконец. Ты достаточно меня уязвил. — Чехов легко и быстро распрямился, словно внутри него отпустили туго скрученную пружину. — Мне нужен твой совет.

— Да, мой господин.

— И я хочу узнать все, что случилось на моем корабле за время моей медитации.

— Да, мой господин.

— Прямо сейчас.

— Но…

— Прямо сейчас, Павел, — с нажимом произнес Спок и распахнул дверь своих покоев. — Немедленно.

— Я прошу прощения, ас-сайед*.

Спок медленно обернулся, излишне официальное обращение, прозвучавшее из уст Джима, сухо царапнуло.

— Да?

— Я могу забрать вашего ментата?

— Зачем?

— Павел Чехов любезно согласился побыть старшиной. — Спок недоуменно нахмурился и Кирк тотчас же пояснил: — Моим секретарем. Помощником. Знаете, когда принимаешь корабль, наваливается сразу столько дел.

— Я хотел бы…

— Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, ас-сайед, к концу смены я его верну, и он вам все подробно расскажет. В конце концов, он же _ваш_ ментат.

 

 

Сказать, что Спок ждал вечера, значит, не сказать ничего. Он остро ощущал собственное бездействие, в то время, как весь корабль жил в лихорадочном ритме.

По коридорам носился экипаж. По крайней мере, Спок надеялся, что это тот же экипаж, что следовал за ним еще с Нового Вулкана. Каждого из них он отбирал лично, но теперь не узнавал почти никого. Новая форма кардинально изменила вулканцев и людей.  
Еще не все были экипированы по-новому. Несколько раз он видел, как кто-то из вулканцев несся сломя голову в развевающихся длиннополых одеждах, подразумевающих степенность шага. При виде Спока многие тормозили, пытаясь приветствовать бывшего командира та’алом, но чаще он ощущал себя невидимкой, которого никто не замечал.

Все происходящее вокруг заставляло его злиться, и он с прискорбием отметил, как зыбко его душевное равновесие. Ближе к вечеру его нашла Форлани, одна из немногих женщин на корабле.

— Мой господин, — поклонилась она, — живите долго и процветайте. Капитан Кирк со всем почтением просил передать, что через два часа и двадцать одну минуту ждет вас в Нэсхин-бейт.

— Он ждет меня? — спокойно уточнил Спок.

— Со всем почтением, — еще раз уточнила Форлани.

— Так и сказал? «Со всем почтением»?

— Именно так, мой господин.

— Передай капитан Кирку, что я с нетерпением жду нашей встречи.

Форлани дрогнула, но удержала лицо. Бешенство Спока висело настолько осязаемым облаком, что она едва могла дышать.  
Спок и сам не мог понять, что именно привело его в такое состояние. Он верил в благоразумие Джима, понимал, что нужен ему больше, чем кто-либо в этом мире, что он его билет на возвращение, но вот эта, так тщательно демонстрируемая, самостоятельность сбивала дыхание и заставляла иррационально злиться.

Когда за несколько минут до назначенного срока в его покоях появился Павел, Спок уже не сдерживал эмоций.

— Ты пришел проводить меня в Нэсхин бейт?

— Ну что вы, мой господин. Всего лишь ввести в курс дела. Прибыл челнок с Де-Мойна. Наш человек подтвердил информацию.

Спок сдержал свое недовольство и кивнул на кресло:  
— Садись. Я с нетерпением жду твоего рассказа.

 

 

Спок появился в Нэсхин-бейт одним из последних. Позади него держался неизвестный Кирку человек.

— Это Ксон, — сухо представил его Спок. — Он прибыл с Айова Прайм с интересными новостями.

Джим кивнул и поинтересовался:  
— Это ваш шаттл прибыл час назад?

Ксон согласно наклонил голову.

— У него есть новости, — сообщил Спок. — Очень важные новости. Прошу…

— По моим данным, — начал Ксон, — Хикару Сулу находится на планете.

— На этой планете? Но он же собирался на Салуса Секундус.

— Это мы думали, что он собирается туда, — подал голос Чехов, — но…

— Я все-таки решил проверить, — перебил его Спок и тут же поправился: — Мы решили проверить.

Маккой тихонько хмыкнул. Спок метнул на него грозный взгляд, который пропал втуне. Добрый доктор внимательно рассматривал собственные ногти.

— Вы хотите сказать, что у вас есть осведомители на Айова-Прайм? — уточнил Джим.

— На самом деле, я думаю, что у саиба есть осведомители на всех сколько-нибудь значимых планетах, принадлежащих Домам. Впрочем, и у них тоже. Такой, знаете ли, обоюдный интерес, — пояснил Маккой. — А иначе, как узнавать самые свежие сплетни.

— Разведка — сокровище любого правителя, — задумчиво проговорил Джим.

Спок удивленно посмотрел на своего супруга. Иногда этот пришелец из другого мира преподносил ему совершенно невероятные сюрпризы.

— Рад, что вы это понимаете, муж мой, — осторожно проговорил он.

— Это не я, — махнул рукой Кирк. — Это Сунь Цзы. Трактат об искусстве войны. Подчинение других без вступления в военный конфликт есть идеальная победа. И так далее. Давайте не будем отвлекаться. Почему вы решили, что Сулу никуда не улетел? — обратился он к Ксону.

— Я его видел, мой господин, — склонил голову тот.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это он? У тебя был его портрет?

— Я знаю в лицо всех значимых людей в окружении Императрицы, — Ксон по-прежнему не поднимал голову.

— Да? Как интересно. Даже не знаю, стоит ли уточнять, где мой муж нашел такое сокровище, как вы.

— Не стоит, мой господин, — твердо проговорил Ксон. — Поверьте, тот кого вы ищете, находится на Айова Прайм. Примерно в двенадцати милях от Де-Мойна на северо-запад. Там небольшая ферма.

— И чем он там занимается?

— Выращивает капусту.

— ЧТО? — объединенный хор голосов наконец заставил Ксона поднять голову.

— Выращивает капусту, — растерянно повторил он.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что командир батальона Имперских сардукаров, один из лучших бойцов этого сектора Галактики, способный в одиночку сразиться с целым войском, выращивает обыкновенную капусту? — Скотти, экзальтированно размахивающий руками, озвучил общее мнение.

— Да, — Ксон стоял на своем.

— Какая капуста? Мы всего неделю, как улетели с планеты.

— Но он здесь уже, как минимум, год, — уточнил Ксон. — Снял уже два урожая и продал с большой выгодой для себя.

— Замечательно, — пропел Маккой и потер руки. — Под носом у леди Вайноны сидел самый опасный человек из всех, кого я знаю, а она об этом и не подозревала? Кажется, мы должны серьезно поговорить с Джиотто. Как он умудрился прохлопать такое хм… капустное чудо?

— К Сулу пойду я, — подвел итог Джим.

— Я с вами, мой господин, — моментально отреагировал Маккой, напрочь игнорируя недовольное «Почему вы?» от Спока, «Это не благоразумно» от Ухуры и «Это опасно» от Чехова.

Джим отмел все возражения:  
— В конце концов, ему предсказали судьбу, связанную со мной, а не с кем-то из вас. Значит, идти мне.

— Но…

— Я возьму любое сопровождение по вашему выбору, ас-сайед, — Споку стало зябко от излишне официального тона Джима.

— Все равно, вся ваша охрана этому маньяку на один зуб, — бормотнул Маккой.

— Я буду сам сопровождать вас, — так же официально ответил Спок.

Маккой вздохнул:  
— Ну вы еще устройте парадный выезд императрицы со всей свитой и приближенными. Знаете, фанфары там, ковровые дорожки, лепестки роз и прочая мишура.

— Помолчите, доктор, — Спок одной интонацией мог передать всю глубину своего недовольства. — Я не позволю своему супругу так глупо рисковать жизнью.

Джим стиснул зубы, чтобы не запротестовать. Маккой сочувственно посмотрел на него и принялся аккуратно выпроваживать всех присутствующих. Скотти попытался было возмутиться:  
— Мы еще не обсудили реорганизацию инженерной службы!

— Иди уже, техноманьяк… Успеешь!

— Но…

— Милостью капитана ты поставлен старшим над техниками и инженерами. Иди и подготовь отчет об их состоянии и первоочередных задачах.

— В каком смысле, «об их состоянии»? — растерянно переспросил Скотти.

— В каком угодно, — ответствовал Маккой и легким тычком отправил гениального инженера за дверь. Ксон едва успел выскользнуть из Нэсхин-бейт прямо перед Скотти.

Ухура, покачивая бедрами, вышла сама, не упустив возможности замереть на полминуты в дверном проеме, демонстрируя все изгибы точеной фигуры. Маккой привычно закатил глаза и пробурчал:  
— Чехов… заберите эту… ригеллианскую статуэтку, пока она тут не застыла памятником самой себе.

Чехов коротко хохотнул и, подхватив Ухуру под руку, тут же вымелся вон, не забыв напоследок кивнуть Споку.

Тот упрямо продолжал сидеть, несмотря на красноречивые покашливания Маккоя и нарочитую занятость Джима, который с крайне деловым видом читал какой-то свиток.

— Доктор, — наконец поинтересовался Спок, — вы болеете?

— С чего вы взяли? — вскинулся Маккой.

— Вы так кашляете, словно заразились комаррианской чахоткой.

— Упаси меня Великая Мать.

— Непременно спасет, особенно, если вы вознесете ей пару молитв. В тишине своей каюты.

— Но…

— Идите, доктор, женщины не любят ждать, даже если они Богини. Особенно, если они Богини.

Маккой кинул вопросительный взгляд на Кирка. Тот, наконец, оторвался от свитка, который так внимательно изучал на протяжении последних пяти минут, и махнул рукой.

— Иди, Боунз. Я найду тебя чуть позже.

— Да, саиб, — Маккой поклонился и тихо исчез за дверью, а Джим снова уставился в свиток.

— Я и не знал, муж мой, что вы находите столь захватывающими труды Т’Пол о главенстве вулканской расы над остальными. Довольно архаичное мировоззрение, не подкрепленное никакими весомыми доказательствами. Не думаю, что это настолько интересно, тем более, что вы держите свиток вверх ногами. — Джим покраснел. — Хотя не отрицаю, что с такого ракурса эти труды действительно могут обрести смысл.

— Зачем же вы держите их у себя, если они настолько… — Джим поискал слово, — старомодны?

— Ну, во-первых, это история. Не стоит забывать все те глупости, что мы совершили когда-то, иначе мы рискуем совершить их вновь.

Джим улыбнулся:  
— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых Т’Пол моя прабабка. И хотя я не особо охотно навещал ее в своем детстве, она все-таки семья. А семью принято принимать и понимать.

После этих слов Кирк сразу поскучнел.

— Вы тоже готовы меня терпеть? Раз уж я ваш супруг и могу быть полезен?

Спок не успел ответить: раздался короткий стук, и в дверях возник один из техников, ныне подчиненных Монтгомери Скотту:  
— Главный инженер просил передать, что челнок для спуска на планету готов. Запрограммированы все координаты.

— Спасибо, Стонн, — кивнул Спок, подосадовав на столь несвоевременное появление.

— Найдите, пожалуйста, доктора Маккоя и сообщите ему, что я жду его около инженерного отсека через четверть часа, — перехватил инициативу Кирк. Стонн кивнул и ретировался. — Простите, ас-сайед, я должен идти.

— Как я уже сказал, я лечу с вами.

— Как вам будет угодно, — пожал плечами Джим. — Встретимся около инженерного.

С этими словами он вышел из Нэсхин-бейт, оставив Спока размышлять о природе непостижимых человеческих отношений.

_________________________

_*ас-сайед — господин (араб. офиц.)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Предсказуемость смерти подобна.  
Поговорка фрименов** _

Спок вынужден был признать, что Монтгомери Скотт все-таки технический гений. С его усовершенствованиями челнок плавно приземлился в небольшой рощице неподалеку от нужной им фермы.

— Нам туда, — Маккой обозрел окрестности махнул рукой куда-то влево. — Судя по всему, ферма там.

— Вы это увидели через деревья? — съехидничал Чехов.

— Нет, милый ребенок, всего лишь услышал, как работает насос. Слышите стук?

Все немедленно замолчали и принялись прислушиваться.

Действительно, слева доносился мерный стук, свидетельствующий о том, что кто-то прямо сейчас качает воду для будущего полива.  
Джим блаженно зажмурился: услышать столь знакомый звук было неожиданным и очень приятным подарком. Словно он опять очутился на фермерских полях неподалеку от Риверсайдских верфей.

— Пора идти, — поторопил их Маккой. — Саиб, не спите.

Джим открыл глаза и потянулся. Сейчас он был твердо уверен в том, что им удастся уговорить Сулу. Они соберут команду и через какое-то время он непременно попадет домой. Надо только потерпеть.

Спок нахмурился, глядя на радующегося Джима, справедливо подозревая какой-то подвох.

Чехов и Маккой переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами.

Кирк двинулся вперед, отмахнувшись от Спока, который пожелал запихнуть его в арьергард их маленького отряда.

— Это мое дело, ас-сайед, — твердо сказал он. — Не думаю, что Сулу нападет на нас исподтишка.

— Ему это и не нужно, — тут же вмешался Маккой. — Если командир батальона вознамерится снести вам голову, то вас не спасет никакой арьергард. Он все равно до вас доберется.

Спок с трудом подавил недостойное желание закатить глаза, как это любил делать сам доктор Маккой, когда сталкивался с непроходимой, на его взгляд, глупостью.

 

Они нашли Сулу на дворе позади дома, на одной из грядок, где он с задумчивым видом окучивал землю вокруг небольших ростков капусты. То есть, Джим предполагал, что это капуста, исходя из сообщения Ксона. Сам бы он в жизни не опознал в этих стебельках будущие тугие кочаны.

— Вы все-таки меня нашли, — спокойно констатировал Сулу, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Он даже не обернулся, всей спиной выражая полное равнодушие к нежданным гостям.

— Как заказывал, — тон Кирка тоже был спокоен и деловит. — Ты просил, чтобы мы тебя нашли. Мы это сделали.

— Но я не обещал, что в случае удачи пойду с вами.

— Казуистика, — фыркнул Маккой.

— Ну, кому об этом знать, как не вам, — Сулу по-прежнему осторожно, но энергично махал тяпкой. — Вы у нас знатный демагог.

— Вы можете получить многое из того, что пожелаете, — Чехов включился в торг, выдав аккуратное высказывание, которое можно было трактовать как угодно.

Сулу наконец обернулся и посмотрел на них прищуренным взглядом:  
— Если бы вы видели капусту, что я выращиваю, то не стали бы приставать ко мне со своими предложениями.

Джим расхохотался.

— Диоклетиан, — проговорил он сквозь смех. — Я буду звать тебя Диоклетиан, ну или Диокл.

Сулу мрачно посмотрел на него:  
— Я сказал что-то смешное?

— Нет-нет, — замахал руками Джим, — просто некоторые аллюзии к истории одной почти забытой планеты. Очень забавно, конечно, но в них нет ничего личного. Я тебе потом как-нибудь обязательно расскажу.

— Ты так уверен, что я пойду с вами?

— Конечно, — уверенно заявил Джим, хотя в глубине души такой уверенности не испытывал. — Къадар*!

Сулу отбросил тяпку в сторону и зло уставился на Джима.

— Как я устал от идиотов, которые при каждом удобном случае ссылаются на судьбу. Только каждый такой случай почему-то приносит пользу им, но никак не тем, кто в глупости своей решится последовать за ними.

Джим не дрогнул:  
— Чего ты хочешь, Хикару Сулу? Сам? Каково твое условие? Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты согласился быть с нами?

Сулу опять прищурился и хмыкнул:  
— Дерись со мной. Если победишь, я без промедления присоединюсь к вам.

— Нет, саиб.

— Нет, муж мой.

— Нет, господин, — все три возгласа слились в один.

Джим протянул Сулу руку:  
— Я согласен. Пусть будет так.

Маккой хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и выругался вполголоса.

Небольшую площадку расчистили за домом. На лужайке виднелась хорошо утоптанная проплешина. Бывший командир батальона лучших бойцов в Галактике держал себя в форме. Маккой обошел крохотный пятачок трижды, выискивая и откидывая в сторону одному ему видные соринки. По мнению Джима, с земли уже спокойно можно было есть. Но доктор никак не мог угомониться. Он крутил носом словно хорошая ищейка и недовольно щурился, рассматривая грядущее место драки.

К удивлению Кирка, беспокойство Маккоя разделял и Спок. После того, как доктор отошел в сторону, Спок сам промерил шагами всю площадку, выдернул там-сям по пучку травы и с сомнением отбросил прочь. Вид у него был донельзя озабоченный. По Споковым меркам, конечно.

— Да что происходит? — не выдержав, прошипел Джим, осторожно косясь на Сулу, шумно умывающегося из колодезного ведра.

— Не нравится мне это, — так же тихо прошипел в ответ Маккой. — Что-то тут не то.

— В кои веки я согласен с доктором, — присоединился к разговору Спок. — Присутствует некоторая неопределенность, которая заставляет беспокоиться о вашей безопасности во время предстоящей схватки.

— Уверяю вас, — от колодца раздался ехидный голос Сулу, — когда я сверну вашему щенку шею, то сделаю это, не прибегая ни к каким ухищрениям.

Спок склонился ниже:  
— Муж мой, я считаю, что вам стоит отказаться от поединка. Слишком много неучтенных факторов…

— Ваш муж, саиб, хочет сказать, что когда вам хм… свернут шею, он будет сильно переживать. По-своему, конечно, — любезно пояснил Маккой.

— Я сказал именно то, что хотел сказать, — выпрямился Спок.

— Хватит, — рыкнул Джим. — Мне надо сразиться, и вы это знаете не хуже моего. Иначе весь наш план летит к черту. Помните, что сказала Ухура?

— Предсказания не всегда сбываются…

— Почему-то мне кажется, что это не наш случай, — вздохнул Джим, — готов поспорить.

К ним подошел Павел:  
— Надо обсудить условия поединка. Оружие?

— Нет, — категорично заявил Спок. — никакого оружия.

Сулу хмыкнул из-под хрусткого полотенца.

Джим замер.

Изнутри сознания колотилась яркая искра, требующая свободы и слова. Он вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, мысленно начал проговаривать литанию для подчинения разума:  
«Мой разум принадлежит мне,  
Он принимает знание,  
Он принимает опыт,  
Он принимает веру,  
Он отвергает чужих.  
Моя личность только моя.  
Я не приму никого  
И не поддамся никому.  
Я есть я и никто более.  
Да будет так».

Искра успокоилась и замерцала тихим, спокойным светом. Джим сосредоточился, представил себе основательную дубовую дверь, за которой были надежно заперты тысячи голосов его предков. Он мысленно приоткрыл ее буквально на микрон и подозвал к себе искру, так желающую попасть к нему. «Кто ты?»

«Амалу. Я — фримен. Я родился на Арракисе и был хорошим воином».

Джим замер. Фрименов среди его предков просто не могло быть. На Земле не знали ни Арракиса, ни философию дзенсунни, что легла в основу верований этого народа. Он с трудом подавил желание тотчас же начать расспрашивать одного из своих предков. Или не предков. Он затруднялся дать определение тому сонму личностей, что теснились в его голове. Сейчас было важно другое.  
«Я буду драться с командиром батальона сардукаров, — проговорил он про себя. — Мне нужно победить».

«Когда-то я одолел генерал-бурсега. Он командует всеми сардукарами».

— Саиб, — Джим очнулся от того, что Маккой тряс его за плечо. — Что с вами, саиб?

Джим тряхнул головой.  
— Все хорошо, Боунз.

— Вы стоите тут, бледный как смерть, ни на что не реагируете, а теперь говорите, что все хорошо?! Черта с два!

— Все хорошо, — с нажимом повторил Кирк. — Мы будем драться с оружием. Я возьму крис-нож.

Сулу отбросил полотенце:  
— Вот как? А наследник Дома Кирков знает, как обращаться с таким оружием?

— Иначе бы и не просил, — Джим протянул руку Споку и произнес: — Прошу тебя, Устар*, дай мне свой нож. Я верну его тебе напоенным кровью твоих врагов.

 

Чехов охнул, не сдержав своего удивления. Маккой хотел что-то сказать, но прикусил язык. Спок наклонился, вытащил из-за голенища мягких ичигов* изогнутый нож в кожаных ножнах, повторяющих контуры лезвия, и протянул его Кирку, проговаривая вторую часть ритуальной фразы:  
— Возьми мой нож, Исул*, и останься живым.

 

Сулу оскалился и вышел на площадку. В руках у него возник короткий, с косо срезанной верхушкой, нож.

«Айкути*», — подумал Кирк. Когда-то очень давно в прошлой жизни его Сулу показывал ему такой, доставшийся от отца, а тому от отца его отца. Тот айкути был настоящим произведением искусства, с ножнами, украшенными искусно вырезанной змейкой, рукоятью, обтянутой кожей ската, и очень острым лезвием. Этот был совсем простым, но не менее опасным. Настоящий нож последнего удара.

Джим обнажил крис-нож, чувствуя, как его сознание заполняет отчаянный зов Амалу:  
«Дам. Дам. Дам. Дам».

«Крови. Крови. Крови. Крови», — машинально перевел Кирк и вздрогнул. Ему предстояло трудное испытание: нужно было взять под контроль разбушевавшегося фримена внутри своей головы, победить с его помощью Сулу, напоить нож кровью...

«Я — читер», — только и успел подумать Джим, как на него налетел вихрь.

 

Казалось, что Сулу клонировал сам себя, и сейчас в нападение шли сразу несколько его двойников. Джим едва успевал отражать бешеные атаки. Сулу был повсюду, он заслонил небо и покачнул землю, и Джим боялся сделать лишний вдох, чтобы не пропустить очередной удар.

«Мой разум принадлежит мне... — очень отчетливо подумал Джим. — Я приму знание, но не приму личность. Я есть я. Да будет так», — и он распахнул дверь. Ту самую тяжелую дубовую дверь, что так надежно ограждала его от суматошной и довлеющей толпы его предков и не только их, как выяснилось сегодня.

Это было странное чувство — принять в себя всех разом, не переставая отбивать внешние атаки. Эта многоголосая толпа могла раздавить Джима Кирка, как былинку, но прошла сквозь него, словно горячий нож через масло, и ушла, оставив странное спокойствие. Джим объял пространство и время.

Теперь ему не нужна была помощь Амалу, он точно знал, каким будет следующий шаг Хикару Сулу. Он знал, куда тот ударит, какой выпад сделает и когда именно потеряет сосредоточенность.

Он перехватил поудобнее рукоять крис-ножа, который так опрометчиво пообещал напоить чужой кровью и, выбрав момент, взмахнул им, оставив длинную кровоточащую царапину на плече. Взмахнул еще раз, выбрав целью ключицу. И еще раз, и еще, — оставляя кровавые метки по всему телу. «Пора заканчивать», — подумал Джим, видя как устал Сулу. Он подсечкой свалил противника на пол и, глядя прямо в глаза, произнес:  
— Къядар!

Сулу напрягся, готовясь совершить рывок, но Джим его опередил. Легко провел острием ножа по скуле и, наклонившись, прошептал:  
— Я победил тебя. — И тут же встал, повернулся спиной к поверженному Сулу и протянул нож замершему Споку: — Прими свой нож, Устар. Он напился крови.

Сулу простонал что-то на чакобса, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Что? — обернулся к нему Джим.

— Гiабдал!* — повторил тот и тут же перевел, опасаясь, что Кирк примет сказанное за комплимент: — Идиот!

Маккой хмыкнул:  
— Я говорю ему тоже самое!

— Как он вообще выжил у вас? — поинтересовался Сулу, по-прежнему валяясь на земле. Маккой неопределенно покрутил рукой. — Он хуже маленького ребенка. За ним надо присматривать. Придется мне лететь с вами.

Джим улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от Спока:  
— Ты будешь должен принести клятву.

— Никакой вассальной клятвы, — тут же среагировал Сулу и вскочил на ноги. Залитый кровью из многочисленных порезов, измазанный грязью и травой, он был одновременно и прекрасен и страшен.

Джим обернулся.

— Никакой вассальной клятвы, — подтвердил он. — Ты лишь поклянешься не причинять вреда никому из моего экипажа.

— Клянусь, — поднял ладонь Сулу и проворчал под нос: — Какая капуста пропадет, черт возьми!

_________________________

_*Къадар — судьба, рок, предопределение; божественная детерминированность происходящих в мире явлений (авар.)_

_*Устар — мастер своего дела; искусный мастер (авар.)_

_*Ичиги — вид лёгкой обуви, имеющей форму сапог, с мягким носком и внутренним жёстким задником._

_* Исул — (Isul) – живой._

_*Айкути — японский нож, разновидность танто, отличительной особенностью оправы которого является отсутствие цубы и почти никак не обозначенный переход к клинку._

_*ГІАБДАЛ! – сумасшедший, умалишенный, безумец, идиот, дурак (авар.)_

__


	8. Chapter 8

_**В ожидании свершения мести время движется медленно, но сладостно. Сумейте оценить эту сладость.  
Хан Нуньен Сингх, «Максимы»** _

«...и посему моя императрица Хоши Сато повелевает и требует ваших личных объяснений. Записано во Дворце Сато в Коринфе Беели Ридондо, личным секретарем ее величества».

— Чертова баба наконец-то вспомнила, что она не мужик, — хмыкнул Маркус, с закрытыми глазами слушавший, как его ментат читает вслух императорское послание, доставленное курьерским кораблем.

— Возможно, это исправления секретаря, или Хоши Сато надоела ее же шутка.

— Ты веришь, что она шутила, требуя обращаться к себе в мужском роде? По мне, так у нее совсем крыша поехала.

— Или это был план по выявлению врагов ее правления. Нельзя не признать, что он удался. Вы так скоро начали сколачивать антиправительственный альянс, что ни у кого и сомнений не возникло в вашей нелояльности к действующему императорскому дому.

— Если я такой дурак, то что ж ты меня не остановил? — прищурился бывший адмирал.

— Вы не пожелали слушать, и теперь мы будем расхлебывать последствия опрометчивого поступка. Я говорил, что пытаться склонить на свою сторону Гильдию космических навигаторов по меньшей мере неразумно. Они не пойдут против Дома Коррино.

— Но я обещал им…

— Вы только обещали, — непочтительно перебил его Хан, — но ваши обещания не были подкреплены ничем. Неудивительно, что Гильдия тут же сдала вас Императрице.

— Ты сам советовал мне наладить контакты с Гильдией.

— «Наладить контакты» не означает попытки неуклюжего подкупа с помощью заманчивых посулов.

— Будь у меня корабль Спока…

— Будь у вас корабль, вы бы потеряли его через неделю...

Маркус побагровел. Он вообще краснел очень быстро и некрасиво. Кожа наливалась мутным багрянцем, и лишь виски выделялись неровными белыми пятнами. Зрелище было отталкивающим и завораживающим одновременно.

Глядя на ненавистное лицо, Хан просчитывал вероятности. По всему выходило, что сегодняшняя ситуация может обернутся пользой для него, несмотря на коллосальный риск. Но он считал, что пришла пора сыграть по-крупному.

Между тем Маркус уже начал брызгать слюной.  
— Думаешь, я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься? Семьдесят два выродка живы только благодаря мне.

— И я благодарен за это.

— Они останутся в капсулах криозаморозки.

— Да, мой господин.

— Иди!

 

 

Выйдя за дверь, Хан с трудом подавил желание вскинуть руки вверх. Все складывалось удачно.

Отсутствие Кэрол, которую призвали в Капитул, самомнение самого Маркуса, упоенного захватывающими перспективами, ярость Сато на вассала, дерзнувшего поставить под сомнение легитимность ее власти, — сама Вселенная благоволила Хану и его планам.

Буквально несколько часов — и адмирал Маркус будет вынужден обратиться к своему ментату. И тогда он сделает то, чего давно ждал.

Главное, не торопиться. Гонец с вестью о том, что на Флатус Секундус летит батальон сардукаров, должен скоро прибыть. И это не будет человек Хана, нет. Столь печальную весть Александру Маркусу сообщит его старый друг, адмирал Ногура, который в свою очередь услышал ее от графа Фенрига, полномочного представителя Императрицы.

Для того, чтобы вмешать в собственную интригу Казимира Фенрига, Хану пришлось организовать пару заговоров, продажу некоторых активов Дома Маркус, а еще раздать кучу практически невыполнимых обещаний. Но главное было сделано: Маркус и его союзники начали считать себя значимой силой на политической арене Империи. Они переоценили собственную значимость и даже не задумались о том, что посылать против них элитные войска — напрасный расход времени и сил. Адмирал Ногура не имел большого влияния в Ландсрааде и Генеральном Штабе, а Дом Маркус не обладал ни нужными Империи ресурсами, ни развитой промышленностью. Все благополучие дома строилось на торговле блестяникой, из которой производили ликер, по утверждению многих, увеличивающий мужскую силу.

Подпольная торговля оружием, которую вели два бывших сослуживца, в официальную статистику не входила, о ней все знали, но особым размахом она не отличалась.

Имперскую Службу безопасности вполне устраивали известные и прикормленные контрабандисты, но Хан понимал, что замена таким людям всегда найдется.

Сумасшедшие, ничем не подкрепленные амбиции Маркуса до поры до времени сдерживала Кэрол. Но и Бене Гессерит не всесильна. Отлучки Кэрол становились все длиннее, а самомнение адмирала все больше. Это не могло не привести к катастрофе. Теперь Хан мог смотреть на финал этой драмы из первого ряда. Главное было остаться зрителем, а не перейти в разряд главных действующих лиц.

Ему нужно было сохранить семью.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Иногда он даже смешон в своем стремлении защитить незнакомых ему людей.  
И нелеп. Но мы все очарованы им настолько,   
что с удовольствием прощаем ему эту нелепость.  
Из личных дневников Павла Чехова.** _

— …и теперь мы можем обратиться к Атрейдесам. Видя легитимность наших притязаний, герцог Лето встанет на нашу сторону.

— Или нет, — возразил Кирк, — Павел, ты строишь свои планы, основываясь на слишком большом количестве переменных. Герцог может счесть все происходящее провокацией.

— Атрейдесы в немилости у Сато, но они всегда были верными слугами Империи, — Маккой не мог смолчать. — И не забывайте, что наложница Лето из Бене Гессерит. Леди Джессика та еще штучка.

— Она родила герцогу сына, пойдя против воли Верховной матери, — вмешалась Ухура. — Вполне возможно, что она поддержит нас.

— Скорее всего нет, — непримиримо буркнул Маккой.

— Все возможно, — согласился Джим. — Мы должны выйти на переговоры с Атрейдесами, имея козырь в кармане, и он должен быть посильнее, чем мое право собирать войско.

Чехов насупился:  
— Я просчитывал вероятности и готов к любым неожиданностям.

— Но козыря, тем не менее, у нас нет...

Сулу, сидевший все совещание молча, еле слышно шепнул Споку:  
— У вас всегда так весело?

Тот задрал бровь.

— Обычно у нас еще веселее, — Маккой, естественно, слышал все. — Сейчас так, легкая разминка. Никто никому не угрожает оружием, никто никого не бьет по голове. Все скромно.

Сулу хмыкнул.

— Я думаю, что лететь надо все-таки на Каладан*. Если Атрейдесы уже не отбыли на Дюну…

— И мы туда вопремся, словно бродячий цирк. Здравствуйте, только сейчас и только у нас! Весь вечер на арене! — Маккой хихикнул, вспомнив свои слова про шапито.

— Знаете, саиб…

Павел и Джим уже начали орать друг на друга, как вдруг подал голос молчавший до этого момента Скотти.

— Я думаю, у меня, — начал он и слегка стушевался, когда все внимание аудитории переключилось на него. — Ну, то есть, я так думаю… не уверен, конечно… Понимаете, там такая…

— Скотти, не тяни, — взмолился Джим. — Колись, что там у тебя есть.

— Я же был инженером у Харконеннов, — Скотти замялся. — Да. Так вот… Там… Это… — Он тяжело вздохнул и обреченно выдал: — Когда я сказал, что барону не было дела до мыслящих машин, я соврал. Его ментат поднял хроники времен Джихада и нашел сведения о том, что такие машины могли управлять различными механизмами при помощи человека. Мне поручили встроить подобный блок в каждый спайсовый комбайн, работающий на добыче, с тем, чтобы они взорвались после введения определенной команды.

— Что-о-о-о? — Джим не смог удержаться.

Скотти сжался и закончил быстрой скороговоркой:  
— И орнитоптеры тоже…

Повисло тяжелое молчание.

Побледневший Монтгомери, опустив глаза, терзал несчастный пластиковый карандаш, методично отламывая от него по кусочку.

— Ты… — Джим сглотнул, — ты это сделал?

Скотти лишь смог утвердительно кивнуть. Он по-прежнему ни на кого не смотрел.

Джим обошел стол и подошел к нему:  
— Монтгомери Скотт, ты сможешь отменить введенные команды?

Скотти опять кивнул.

— Для этого нужно всего лишь…

— Неважно, что для этого нужно. Это наш козырь.

— Если Атрейдесы не пойдут за нами… — начал Чехов, а Маккой застонал и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Даже если они не пойдут за нами, мы все равно ликвидируем угрозу, — отрубил Джим и добавил, строго глядя на ментата, — Павел, не разочаруй меня.

— Но… — попробовал снова Чехов, — терять такой рычаг давления…

— Мы сделаем так, как должно.

— Мой господин, — Чехов обратился к Споку, но тот не успел ничего сказать, как раздался голос Сулу:  
— Лето Атрейдес человек старой закалки. Несмотря на то, что он ведет свой Дом к процветанию жесткой рукой, в душе он романтик. Герцог непременно оценит ваш шаг.

Спок решил, что настала пора сказать свое веское слово:  
— Я благодарю вас за предоставленные возможности, — церемонно обратился он к Скотти и слегка наклонил голову в знак особого расположения. — Я также поддерживаю своего мужа в его стремлении оказать бескорыстную помощь нашим грядущим союзникам. Но…

— Всегда есть «но», — вполголоса проговорил Маккой. Спок услышал его и повторил:  
— Но… Мы должны обставить нашу помощь так, чтобы никто не догадался, что в деле замешаны мыслящие машины. Как сказал мастер Сулу, герцог Лето — человек старой закалки, и он слишком хорошо помнит уроки Батлерианского Джихада. Он не примет концепцию мыслящих машин на службе человека. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Согласен, — тут же объявил Сулу. — Я встречался с герцогом — честен до отвращения, упрям, как баран, гибок в принятии решений, но до известного предела. Давайте не будем его раздражать.

— Я ставлю на широту взглядов, — отреагировал Маккой. — Он бунтарь по натуре. Десять лет назад он так хотел сына, что поддержал свою наложницу в борьбе против ее Ордена. Мне кажется, он гораздо более свободно смотрит на вещи, чем мы себе представляем.

— И все-таки давайте не будем рисковать, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Спок: — Слишком много поставлено на карту.

— Что думает саиб? — Чехов посмотрел на Кирка.

Тот кивнул:  
— Я согласен со своим му… Споком. Давайте будем действовать осторожно.

— На этом первую часть заседания можно считать закрытой, — подытожил доктор, — переходим ко второй части.

— А что у нас во второй части? — Сулу явно получал удовольствием от всего происходящего.

— Вопрос о том, кого еще мы будем вербовать в сторонники.

— Вулкан и мой отец с радостью пойдут за нами, — Спок задумался на мгновение. — Я практически уверен, что и Дом Пикар присоединится к нам.

— Ну, еще бы, — хмыкнул Маккой. — Виноградники Дей-Ла-Барр терпят убытки, потому что Сато запретила продавать их вино.

— Что стало причиной запрета? — заинтересовалась Ухура. — Вина Ла-Барр прекрасны.

— Не знал, что сестры Ордена такие лакомки, — съехидничал доктор.

— Сато не нравится лысина Пикара, — подал реплику Сулу. Повисшее молчание заставило его напрячься. — Что?

— Лысина? — переспросил Джим.

Сулу кивнул:  
— Ну да, она не любит лысых, а Пикар ее вообще раздражал. Все знают, что нельзя требовать от Императрицы большего, чем она хочет дать. Он был слишком настойчив.

— Его требования были правомочными? — уточнил Джим.

— Вполне, — пожал плечами Сулу. — Пикар бесспорно один из самых адекватных людей, что я знаю. Как и Атрейдес, он предан своим людям и своему Дому.

— И что же случилось? — Кирк решил раскрутить ситуацию до конца.

— Жан-Люка задержали, когда он был на Кайтейн. Как объяснили потом, для разъяснения небольшого недоразумения. — Сулу улыбнулся. — Возник вопрос о количестве лампочек… Впрочем, неважно. Я был удивлен, когда Пикара отпустили. Он выжил и остался в твердом уме, хотя побывал в руках verdugo*. — Джим вопросительно посмотрел на Хикару и тот уточнил. — Личная допросная служба ее Императорского Величества. Состоит в основном из уроженцев Кардассии, хотя формально мы находимся с ними в состоянии хм… ползучего мира.

— Жан-Люк Пикар пойдет за Вулканом, — повторил Спок.

— Трогательное обозначение того, что он пойдет именно за вами, — заметил Маккой.

— Сарказм, доктор, – последнее прибежище тех, кто не удовлетворен собственной жизнью.

Маккой тут же парировал:  
— Или же высшее проявление выдающегося ума. И вообще, я так разговариваю.

В отличии от Джима, Сулу не сумел сдержать смешок, а когда все посмотрели на него, пожал плечами:  
— Совещания в штабе сардукаров проходили гораздо скучнее.

— Пайк, — патетически провозгласил Чехов, решивший напомнить о себе. — Нам нужен Пайк и козырь для него.

Джим застонал.

Сулу рассмеялся:  
— Я так понимаю, начинается третья часть?

Чехов хлопнул в ладоши:  
— Предлагаю передохнуть. Кристофер Пайк — сложный человек. Подобные проблемы надо решать на свежую голову.

Когда почти все разошлись, Джим, стоящий на выходе из Нэсхин-бейт, придержал Спока за край бишта и тихо прошептал, почти не разжимая губ:  
— Через четверть часа на обзорной палубе.

_________________________

_*Каладан — третья планета Дельты Павлина, родовая планета Дома Атрейдесов._

_*Verdugo – палач (испан.)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Под мягкой оболочкой прячется железная целеустремленность и тяга к совершенству.  
Горе тому, кто примет эту внешнюю мягкость за чистую монету.  
Из переписки С’Чайн Т’Гай Спока и его отца Сарека (место хранения: Архив Дома С’Чайн Т’Гай. Гриф «совершенно секретно»)** _

На обзорной палубе было тихо. Джим обнаружил ее почти случайно, когда инспектировал корабль. В отличии от его «Энтерпрайз» на этом корабле обзорная палуба находилась на другом уровне и немного в стороне.

Обычно он приходил сюда поздно, когда все остальные видели десятые сны.

Вот и сейчас здесь никого не было. Он бездумно рассматривал россыпь звезд за огромным иллюминатором и ждал Спока.

Там Кристофер Пайк был его учителем, опекуном, почти отцом. Что из этого будет верно для этой вселенной? Рассчитывать на удачу не приходилось. Мироздание редко делает такие подарки. Здесь стоило ждать подвоха.

 

— Мы называем это «Матфараг захр», — раздался голос Спока. — «Обзорная палуба» на мой вкус звучит слишком технично. — Кирк хмыкнул, но не обернулся. — О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить, Джим?

— Кристофер Пайк. — Ответа не последовало. Джим обернулся, Спок стоял совсем близко и внимательно смотрел на него. Молча. — Кристофер Пайк, — повторил Джим, чувствуя себя глупо.

 

Спок вздохнул. Едва заметно, почти неслышно, но это несомненно был тяжкий вздох, особенно по вулканским меркам.

— Он дорог вам, — утвердительно произнес Спок. — Судя по тому, что вы вызвали меня на приватный разговор, хотя предыдущие дни избегали моего общества, даже слишком дорог. Я прав?

Джим замялся. Если рассказывать о Пайке, то придется рассказывать и о себе. В подробностях. Спок воспринял его заминку по-своему.

— Вы были любовниками?

— Что-о-о? — возмутился Джим. — Нет. Ни в коем случае. С Пайком. Это немыслимо. — Он нервно хохотнул. — Он заменил мне отца. В каком-то смысле.

— Так что же вас тревожит? Переживаете, что он будет не похож на вашего Пайка?

— Ну можно и так сказать, — признал Джим. — Я бы не хотел попасть впросак. Вы хотите взять его в союзники. Если бы речь шла о Кристофере Пайке, которого я знал, то я был бы счастлив. Но здесь…

Джим намеренно замолчал, выдерживая паузу. Теперь был ход Спока, но тот не торопился с ответом, словно высчитывал, что именно ему стоит рассказать. Наконец он заговорил:  
— Когда я был маленьким, Крис Пайк иногда появлялся у нас дома, хотя моя мать не любила эти визиты. Я же, напротив, всегда ждал его появления. Он всегда привозил мне подарки: сладкие корни с Джакку, крюк наездника червей, крис-нож из зуба Шаи-Хулуда. Сами понимаете, леди Аманда не слишком приветствовала такие дары. В отличие от меня. Только потом я узнал, что дядя Крис контрабандист. Не могу сказать, что это меня огорчило. Я был… хм… весьма романтичным юношей.

— Пайк — контрабандист? — удивился Джим. — К такому меня жизнь не готовила. В моем мире он самый правильный и законопослушный человек из всех, кого я знал, на считая Спока, конечно, — он замялся. — То есть, моего старпома, да…

— Я понял, — кивнул Спок. — Он не просто контрабандист. У него целая флотилия фрегатов и, судя по всему, негласный договор с Гильдией навигаторов. По крайней мере, некоторые его суда видели в секторах Галактики, куда без хайлайнера не доберешься. Он обрел некую легитимность, отойдя от дел и обосновавшись на одной из планет класса М в системе Канопус*. Альфа Тортуга. Там он очень уважаемый человек.

Джим понятливо кивнул:  
— Не хочет уходить далеко от источника спайса?

— Неофициально — да. А официально — он предоставляет услуги наемников. Если воспользоваться терминологией нашего доктора, Кристофер Пайк — очень опасный тип с крайне мутными взглядами. Иметь его в союзниках — крайне дорогое удовольствие.

— Тогда зачем он нам нужен?

— Он контрабандист и знает все о передвижении хайлайнеров, императорских посыльных, сардукаров, о количестве спайса на любой отдельно взятой планете, о поставках в Орден Преподобных сестер…

— То есть, он владеет всей полнотой информации?

— Ну, может быть, не всей, но он пугающе близок к этому. А кто владеет информацией — владеет миром. Но он никогда и ничего не делает просто так. Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что Кристофер Пайк может потребовать непомерную цену за свои услуги.

Джим поморщился:  
— Думаю, мне не стоит особо отсвечивать. Если контрабандист был настолько удачлив, чтобы дожить до седин и подмять под себя целую планету, значит, он крайне осторожный человек. А такой не будет рад видеть взбалмошного наследника Дома Кирков.

— Я думаю, что слухи о том, что вы новый Квизац Хидерах уже достигли его ушей. Вы будете ему интересны.

— Поживем — увидим.

 

 

В тишине собственной каюты Джим обдумывал все, что сегодня услышал. Пайк — контрабандист. Жаль, что здесь нет никого, кто мог бы разделить с ним это дивное знание. Он почти представил себе, как будет рассказывать об этом своему Боунзу и своему Споку: о Пайке, о сумасшедшем мироустройстве этой Вселенной и прочем, — как вдруг тоска по той, своей жизни так накрыла его, что он не смог вдохнуть. Он задыхался от слез, бесконечно повторяя «я вернусь, я вернусь, я вернусь»... Но эти слова лишь сильнее затягивали его в беспросветное отчаяние. И он уже хотел этой темноты, что сожрала все вокруг, и она почти добралась до него, как резкая боль заставила его все-таки сделать полноценный вдох. Он тут же закашлялся, прикрыв глаза, а когда открыл их, то увидел над собой взволнованное лицо Спока, и взбешенного Боунза. Таким он бывал тогда, когда все вокруг было хуже некуда.

— Ну знаете ли! — первым вступил доктор. Не было во Вселенной сил, что могли бы заставить Маккоя замолчать. Особенно если речь шла о самом любимом его пациенте. — И как можно быть таким безответственным идиотом…

Джим прикрыл глаза; ему одновременно было и стыдно, и страшно. Тоска никуда не делась, и он боялся, что она опять захватит его и не даст нормально дышать.

Он не мог сдержать слез. Джим чувствовал, как они стекают из уголков глаз по вискам и очень глупо затекают в уши, неприятно холодные. Он не мог их остановить, и от этого становилось еще хуже.

— У моего мужа высокоразвитый интеллект и этот факт полностью опровергает ваше утверждение… — Спок не мог оставить последнюю реплику Маккоя без ответа.

— Я говорю про вас… вы — безответственный, беспардонный, тупой гоблин! Это все вы! — страшным шепотом заорал Маккой на Спока, совершенно не принимая во внимание всю пропасть в общественном положении, что их разделяла. — Какого хрена… какого хрена вы творите!.. Мы чуть не потеряли его… Идиот!.. Остроухий идиот….

— Но, доктор…

«А вот и Паша, — вяло подумал Джим. — Остальные тоже здесь?»

Он даже не понял, что последний вопрос проговорил вслух.

— Здесь доктор Маккой, Павел и я, — проинформировал его Спок, снова появившийся в поле его зрения.

— А сейчас здесь останется только доктор. — Шипению Маккоя могла позавидовать любая гадюка.

— Почему вы решили…

— Уходите, — Джим повернулся на бок и вытер лицо о подушку. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело совершенно по-детски, но Джиму было плевать. — Боунз, пожалуйста…

Что именно пожалуйста, Кирк не успел договорить, а Боунз уже вытолкал всех за дверь и сам присел рядом, с тревогой глядя на Джима.

— Боунз, ох, Боунз, — Джим потянулся к нему, уткнулся лбом в бедро и вдруг взвыл в голос, ощутив заново весь ужас грядущих потерь. — Я никогда не вернусь, Боунз. Так ведь? Я никогда не вернусь. Там никто меня не ждет. Да?

— Тш-ш-ш-ш, Ахзан*, — прошептал ему Маккой и погладил по голове. — Поспи, все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Обязательно будет.

Джим хотел сказать, что он совершенно не хочет спать, что он боится уснуть, потому что черная тоска тут же накинется на него, но не успел сказать ни слова; только повернулся на спину, и подушка словно обняла его со всех сторон, не оставив и шанса на печальное бодрствование.

_________________________

_*Канопус — по канону в системе Канопус находится Арракис (Дюна)._

_*Ахзан — самый грустный, печальный (араб.)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Дом Маркус  
Титул — пожалованный  
Планета расквартировки — Флатус Секундус  
Столица — Фриско  
Герб — Золотой Орел  
Статус — ненаследный  
Глава — адмирал Александр Маркус  
«Геналогическая книга империи Сато Коррино»** _

Перед дверью в покои Маркуса, Хан замер, давая себе пару секунд на то, чтобы обрести обычный невозмутимый вид. Скоро его тягостное служение дому Маркус должно было подойти к концу. Наконец-то.

Он коротко и резко выдохнул и открыл дверь:  
— Мой господин.

— Заходи. — Маркус сидел за столом, задумчиво рассматривая модель хайлайнера. — Мне всегда казалось, что подобные штуки просто не могут летать. Особенно сами по себе. Поэтому когда этот чертов вулканец построил собственный корабль…

— Я предполагаю, что корабль Спока построен на тех же принципах, что и наши фрегаты.

— Вот именно! — Адмирал поднял вверх палец. — Вот именно, ты предполагаешь, что это так. И я предполагаю, и все вокруг предполагают, а между тем фрегаты никогда не выбирались за пределы собственной системы. А этот… — Маркус явно искал подходящее слово, но потерпел поражение и лишь повторил: — А этот… шляется по космосу, словно по родной планете: со скоростью, которую мы даже себе не представляем. Сегодня он здесь, завтра он там. — Хан молчал. Ему хотелось, чтобы Маркус перешел к делу, но он не хотел его торопить, справедливо опасаясь вспышки гнева. В припадке ярости адмирал творил, что хотел, а Хану потом приходилось разгребать последствия. — Ладно, — нехотя произнес Маркус, — ты же знаешь, зачем я тебя позвал.

— Могу только догадываться, — бесстрастно сообщил Хан, заложив руки за спину.

— Ой, ладно, — Маркус махнул ладонью. — Буди своих выродков.

— Выродков, адмирал?

— Ну сверхлюдей, какая разница. — Адмирал забарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я отдал распоряжение, семьдесят капсул будет подготовлено медтехниками к разморозке.

— Семьдесят две, — осторожно уточнил Хан, чувствуя, как дрожит в голове тонкая струна — предвестник надвигающейся катастрофы.

— Семьдесят, — Маркус стукнул кулаком по столу. — Одну, вместе с содержимым, — на этих словах Хана передернуло, но адмирал предпочел этого не заметить и только повторил с нажимом: — С содержимым, я оставляю как заложника, чтобы вы, бешеные выродки, вели себя, как подобает, и действовали только в моих интересах.

— А еще одна? — он не хотел спрашивать, но этот ублюдок явно не хотел ему ничего говорить, а только ждал его вопроса. И услышав его наконец, он сочувственно улыбнулся и протянул руку Хану.

— Прими мои соболезнования, ментат. Мисс Марла Макгайверс погибла при выведении из стазиса.

 

Хан гордился своей выдержкой. Он десять лет служил семейству Маркус, прорабатывая планы освобождения своих людей. Он был готов на многое и всегда действовал на благо Дома, особенно, когда это не шло вразрез с его собственными планами.  
Но смерть единственной обычной женщины среди его экипажа — это было… слишком подло и требовало немедленного ответа.

Его привел в чувство неприятный хрустящий звук. Когда он схватил Маркуса, тот махнул рукой в тщетной попытке отбросить противника, но всего лишь сумел сбить со своего стола чашу с медовыми орешками. Конфеты раскатились по всему ковру и хрустели под ногами.

Хан держал адмирала за горло одной рукой, давая прочувствовать собственную власть.

Маркус пытался бороться, но силы заканчивались, и тогда он испугался. Паника лишила его самообладания. Хан ткнул его под ребра, и от этого почти легкого тычка у Маркуса в голове словно взорвалась сверхновая. И сквозь слепящий свет адмирал услышал почти ласковое:  
— Вы скоро умрете, мой господин. Умрете один, не сумев позвать на помощь. Мне жаль, что я не смогу увидеть, как это случится.

Маркус скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, как его проволокли по ковру, усадили в кресло и сунули стилус в стиснутые пальцы.

Хан одобрительно цокнул языком. Сцена была подготовлена идеально. Не хватало лишь одного — алиби.

Он распахнул пошире дверь, так чтобы часовой мог увидеть адмирала и почтительно поклонился:  
— Я все сделаю, мой господин. Все, как вы велели, — и прикрыл дверь. — Адмирал просил его не беспокоить, — строго велел он часовому у двери и, сдерживая желание перейти на бег, неспешно двинулся к ангару, где хранились криокапсулы. У него было много дел. Очень много дел.

 

Время играло против них. Но ему нужно было лишь немного везения, и тогда он поймает удачу в свои силки.

 

— Мой господин требует немедленного пробуждения всех, кто лежит в криостазисе.

Капитан караульной роты с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Но, сэр…

— Распоряжение адмирала Маркуса, — повторил Хан.

— На это потребуется время, — неуверенно проговорил капитан. — Когда мы размораживали экспериментальный образец, потребовалось порядка трех часов, прежде чем он… то есть она пришла в себя. Выведение из стазиса было признано удачным.

— Что же случилось потом? — скучающе поинтересовался Хан, всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему не интересен ответ.

— Адмирал приказал умертвить семьдесят второй образец. Ей был дан яд при очередном приеме пищи. Ее заставили его принять.  
Хан постарался незаметно сглотнуть горькую слюну.

— А тело?

— Кремировали.

Хан кивнул. Несчастная Марла, — дурочка, очарованная идеей противостояния сверхлюдей и остального мира. Ей казалось, что именно такие, как Хан и его товарищи, сметут Бене Гессерит, Гильдию и даже самого Падишаха-Императора. Странно, что будучи историком, она совершенно не понимала механизмы работы власти...

Жаль нельзя было убить Маркуса еще раз. Он явственно представил себе, как сжимает в пальцами череп адмирала. Осколки кости, кровь, ошметки мозга, вылезший из орбиты и повисший на ниточке нерва глаз, — Маркус должен был умереть страшно и некрасиво.

— Кхм, — кашлянул забытый служака.

— У вас два часа, капитан. — очнулся Хан. — Подключайте ученых.

— Но всего два часа…

— Поверьте, они проснуться. И, капитан, — Хан осклабился, — соблюдайте режим строжайшей секретности. Без особого распоряжения адмирала отсюда и муха не должна вылететь. Понятно?

— Так точно, сэр.

 

Уже за дверью ангара Хан приложил правую ладонь к сердцу. Секунда покоя в память о Марле Макгайверс. Больше времени у него просто не было. Теперь стоило поспешить обратно, в адмиральские покои.

Спустя сорок минут все было готово. Он вошел без доклада, как делал много лет. Все часовые знали, что для ментата двери адмирала открыты в любое время дня и ночи.

Маркус умер. Он растекся по креслу изломанным куском плоти, абсолютно не похожим на бравого служаку. Открытые глаза смотрели на дверь. Для него все было кончено. А вот для Хана все только начиналось.

 

Когда спала суматоха, вызванная вызовом докторов, попытками реанимации, транспортировкой тела и неприятными вопросами о причинах смерти, к Хану подошел капитан караульной роты:  
— Они проснулись, сэр.

— Все?

— Все, сэр.

— Передайте им, что я сейчас приду. И, Сантино…

— Да, сэр?

— Я вам буду должен.

Капитан задумчиво посмотрел на Хана.

— Я буду иметь в виду, сэр.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Сила и страх есть инструменты государственной власти  
Императрица Хоши Сато  
Из неопубликованных мемуаров** _

— Ваше Императорское величество, я с печальной вестью…

Хоши Сато, задумчиво смотревшая в бронированное пластиокно на развод караула, поморщилась, но поворачиваться к собеседнику не стала. Смотреть на крошечных, из-за высоты, сардукаров было куда интереснее, чем на Трейвиса. Тот был прекрасен, когда нависал над ней в постели и она видела, как вздувается от напряжения жила у него на шее. Он занимался сексом так же задорно, как и мыслил.

Наверное, называть чье-то мышление задорным было неправильно, но Сато, несмотря на свое классическое образование, не могла подобрать другого слова. Разве что «легкий».

— Легкое мышление, — прошептала она, — легкое мышление. — Звучало отвратительно. Трейвис Мейвизер был отличным ментатом — гибким, хитроумным и изворотливым. Он почти никогда не поучал ее и просто отлично трахал. А что? Она была женщиной, и у нее тоже были потребности. Иногда даже слишком большие потребности.

Трейвис обладал удивительной способностью эти потребности угадывать и претворять в жизнь. Он, например, мог отвесить ей полновесную пощечину в постели, а потом еще одну. Ей, Императрице, под чьей рукой обитало множество миров и народов. Но эти обидные пощечины были столь уместны и необходимы, что она чуть не разрыдалась прямо там, в постели, под внимательным взглядом темных глаз. Впрочем, в следующий раз она все-таки плакала, когда он ее привязал к столбикам роскошной кровати, на которой вот уже три века рождались и умирали Императоры Дома Коррино. Впрочем, плакала она не от того, что была обездвижена, а от желания, что истерзало ее и превратило в одержимую. Он мучил ее долго, раз за разом подводя к пику и останавливаясь.  
Да, Трейвис Мейвизер был замечательным любовником и отличным ментатом, но беда в том, что она ему не верила. Впрочем, она не верила никому вокруг, и это становилось проблемой. Сато нужны были союзники, надежные, верные союзники. Только вот где их было взять?

Она вздохнула и наконец повернулась к своему ментату:  
— Что у тебя?

Тот легко разогнулся, и она мельком подумала о том, что он, наверное, так и стоял все это время согнувшись в церемониальном поклоне. Глупо. Но Трейвис всегда настаивал на строгом соблюдении придворного протокола. Отступал он от него только за плотно закрытыми дверями императорской опочивальни.

— Адмирал Маркус мертв.

Хоши позволила себе дернуть головой, выражая тем самым то ли сожаление по поводу внезапной кончины, то ли радость от избавления от одного из раздражающих факторов.

— А его дочь?

— Находится в штаб-квартире Ордена.

— Значит, она непричастна?

— Думаю, что нет.

— И Орден тоже?

— Ответ тот же.

— Кто сейчас заправляет на Флатус Секундус?

— Предполагается, что ментат Маркуса. Правда, там должен находиться адмирал Ногура.

— Что там делает этот старый пень?

— Официально — полетел навестить старого друга, — Мейвизер сделал паузу, выжидая. Она позволила себе подыграть:  
— А неофициально?

— О-о-о, тут интересно. Ногура полетел на Флатус, чтобы предупредить Маркуса о грядущем визите батальона сардукаров. Из проверенных источников мне стало известно, что адмирал Ногура увидел копию вашего приказа о зачистке резиденции Дома Маркус и смене правящего режима на планете.

Хоши удивленно приподняла брови:  
— А **мы** отдавали такой приказ?

Императорское **мы** было просто очаровательным.

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Смысл посылать сардаукаров на планетку, где гонят ягодный самогон и приторговывают оружием из-под полы. Но свой человек рядом с Ногурой клянется, что такой приказ был. И исходил от графа Фенрига.

— Как занимательно, — Хоши задумчиво прикусила губу, — я чую здесь какую-то интригу.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Мейвизер, — скорее всего нам действительно понадобятся сардукары? Или нет? — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Хоши, но та молчала.

Молчание Императрицы могло дорого обойтись ее подданным. Последний раз ее длительное, задумчивое молчание закончилось противостоянием с Бене Гессерит и повелением титуловать Хоши Сато в мужском роде.

Мейвизер подавил вздох и кашлянул:  
— Ваше Императорское Величество…

— А? — очнулась Сато. — Что тебе?

— Предлагаю подождать с отправкой сардукаров. Давайте посмотрим на то, что будет происходить на Флатус.

— Дадим им веревку и подождем, пока они повесятся сами? — ухмыльнулась Хоши.

— Посмотрим, кто из бульдогов окажется на ковре, а кто под ним.

Хоши согласно кивнула. Мейвизер снова поклонился.

— Трейвис!

— Да, Ваше Императорское Величество.

— Я хочу, чтобы донес до Гильдии мое сокровенное желание.

— Какое?

— Ни один корабль Гильдии не должен привезти Кэрол Маркус на Флатус Секундус. Я хочу, чтобы эксперимент был чистым. Мне не нужны дестабилизирующие факторы во время смены власти.

— То есть Дом Маркус должен перестать быть…

Хоши перебила его на полуслове:  
— Вот именно: перестать быть. Очень правильное определение. И мы посмотрим, что возникнет на его руинах.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Дом Сингх  
Титул — завоеванный  
Планета расквартировки — Флатус Секундус  
Столица — Ботани Бей (бывш. Фриско)  
Герб — пересеченный щит;  
в верхней части — на лазоревом поле  
зимородок парящий над силуэтом sleeper sheep;  
в нижней — на серебряном поле  
рука с мечом и число семьдесят два;  
Девиз — Fatum  
(см. «Энциклопедию тайных языков». Статья «Язык Дома Сингх»)  
Статус — наследный  
Глава — Хан Нуньен Сингх  
Альманах Домов Империи С’Чайн Т’Гай** _

— Сегодня, в пятый день месяца ашадха* я объявляю о падении Дома Маркус и возвышении Дома Сингх.

В зале воцарилась тишина. Хан обвел взглядом бывших соратников адмирала. Теперь только от него зависело, станут ли они его приближенными, или ему придется начинать правление с большой крови.

К сожалению или к счастью, подобный вариант был неприемлем. Ему отчаянно не хватало людей. Даже семьдесят один сверхчеловек были не в состоянии заткнуть все бреши. Ему нужно было встретиться с Сато и уговорить ее ратифицировать создание нового Дома. Принести вассальную присягу, не то чтобы Хан придавал слишком много значения подобной мелочи, но все-таки. Он был готов присягнуть хоть самому черту, если это позволит протянуть им хоть немного. А нарушенная клятва? Что ж, если бы каждого, кто нарушит обещание, ждала бы кара — Галактика бы давно вымерла.

Хан крепко держал слово, но только перед своими. Весь остальной мир не заслуживал его верности, это он понял давно. Выгода и выживание — вот две главные цели. Мелковато, конечно, но это только начало. Наконец-то, после долгих лет скитания, они смогут обрести дом. Надо только будет уговорить Императрицу и найти союзников, и это необязательно будет правящая династия. Если столкнуть лбами несколько благородных Домов, то у них появится время окрепнуть и нарастить мускулы.  
Он еще раз оглядел собравшихся, отмечая нахмуренные лица у одних, любопытство у других, алчность у третьих. Пусть он просчитывал свои будущие шаги, стараясь лавировать как можно тоньше, но и его просчитывали тоже. Маркус не любил конкурентов, но и откровенных дураков рядом с собой не держал. Исключение составлял лишь Ногура, но он был предан адмиралу, словно цепной пес.

В зале присутствовали люди, которые занимались контрабандой оружия, распространяли запрещенный ликер с афродизиаком, подсчитывали прибыль, которая никогда не отражалась в официальных декларациях. Пугать их не имело смысла — напуганный быстрее предаст.

С ними нужно было договариваться. Так что Хан продолжил:  
— Дом Сингх примет под свое крыло всех, кто захочет этого. Я обещаю вам покровительство и защиту. — Он кивнул Лоре, и та, улыбнувшись, захлопала в ладоши с таким энтузиазмом, что через пару минут к ней присоединился весь зал. Лора была эмпатом, лучшим из всех, кого знал Хан. Она в считанные минуты могла заразить толпу людей паникой, весельем или похотью. Лора была очень опасным человеком. Или скорее сверхчеловеком. Как и остальные. Вот почему им нужны были союзники. Нормальные союзники во всех смыслах этого слова.

Когда-то очень давно, во времена Батлерианского Джихада, уничтожались не только мыслящие машины, но и люди, подвергшиеся генетическому усовершенствованию. С тех пор мало что изменилось.

Странен мир, где они проснулись. Эти люди запросто выращивали клонов в чанах с питательной смесью, но до дрожи боялись изменения генов.

Хан понимал, что Сато, узнав об их особенности, предпочтет устроить ковровую ядерную бомбардировку, чтобы генетическая зараза не распространилась по всей Галактике, и другие Дома с радостью присоединяться к ней. Он чувствовал, как время утекает, словно песок в старинных песочных часах с пластиковыми навершиями. У него были такие в детстве. Он нашел их на лотке Биби Агуза, старухи, что приторговывала старым хламом на рынке в Калькутте. Часы стоили одну пайсу. У Хана Нуньена Сингха не было тогда и такой мелочи, но жажда обладания часами была так сильна, что он неделю помогал старой Биби торговать ее барахлом, пока она не смилостивилась и не отдала ему часы просто так. Так вот, в этих часах песок бежал так быстро, что Хане не успевал налюбоваться как следует и все время переворачивал колбу, завороженно наблюдая, как песчинки стремятся вниз крохотным водопадом.

Ему нужно было одобрение Сато, но прежде всего — одобрение стоящих здесь. Он знал тут каждого, знал их слабые места, пороки и пристрастия. Ему было, с чего начинать. Так что он взял бокал с игристым вином и пошел изображать гостеприимного хозяина. 

Первый шаг к истинному возвышению своего Дома.

 

 

— Я пригласил вас, чтобы сообщить…

— Очень неприятное известие?

— Ну почему неприятное? — удивился Хан. — Я же не прошу у вас половину вашего состояния на помощь Дому Сингх, или вашу дочь в жены, или сына в качестве пажа при моем дворе. Помилуйте, я не настолько закоснел в своих пристрастиях и желаниях. — Он сделал глоток шай ахдар* и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. — Я прошу вас лишь об одной маленькой услуге.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — его собеседник слегка склонил голову, выказывая почтение.

— Какое прекрасное определение, — восхитился Хан. — Очень верно по звучанию, и очень скользко по смыслу. Я предпочитаю услышать от вас простое «да». Ну, ради разнообразия можно «как вам будет угодно, сир».

— Чего же вы хотите от скромного торговца… сир?

Нарочитая заминка перед титулованием не укрылась от внимания Хана.

— Вы полетите на Кайтейн, к Императрице Сато, пусть живет она вечно, и заверите ее в бесконечной преданности Дома Сингх. Вы донесете до нее ту простую мысль, что Дом Сингх и его глава всецело поддерживают Дом Коррино и готовы доказать это словом и делом.

— Но… — начал было собеседник Хана, и был тут же остановлен повелительным взмахом ладони.

— Вы также скажете ей, что Дом Сингх обеспокоен растущим влиянием Дома Кирков на наследника C’Чайн Т’Гай. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк вертит своим мужем, как хочет, и, соответственно, управляет всеми теми ресурсами, которые ему может предоставить вулканский Дом.

— Но всем известно, что наследник Дома Кирков беспутный шалопай.

— А еще он баннерет. И на случай, если ваше торговое происхождение не подразумевало изучение сложнейшей системы управления Империи, хочу пояснить: баннерет имеет право собирать под свой штандарт войска, и это не будет считаться государственной изменой. Он может владеть собственной армией.

— О…

— Именно, что «о», — Хан поставил пиалу на низкий стол. — Я очень надеюсь, что вы не будете медлить с отлетом.

— Конечно, сир, — его собеседник почтительно наклонил голову. — Я и моя семья тотчас же приступим к сборам.

— Ваша семья останется здесь. В качестве гарантии того, что вы сумеете добиться аудиенции у Императрицы.

— А если не сумею?

Хан насмешливо посмотрел на собеседника:  
— Вы хотите мне сказать, что космический навигатор, не последний человек в Гильдии, не сможет попасть к Сато?

— Откуда…

— Откуда я знаю? Догадаться было нетрудно, особенно если знаешь, где искать. Навигаторы низших ступеней часто выступают в качестве шпионов. Ваши уникальные умения позволяют вам быстро достигать любой точки сектора. Поторопитесь, и тогда через двадцать лет ваш сын сможет повторить судьбу отца, вступив в Гильдию. — Собеседник Хана коротко поклонился и вышел за дверь. Хан задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и добавил: — Вот только не факт, что Гильдия устоит в нынешней буре.

_________________________

_*Ашадха — месяц индуистского календаря, в едином национальном календаре Индии ашадха является четвертым месяцем года, начинающимся 22 июня и заканчивающимся 22 июля._

_*Шай ахдар — зеленый чай (араб.)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Для нас не существует понятия жизни и смерти,  
потому что наша игра может начинаться и заканчиваться когда угодно.   
Мы — те, кто может обрушить империю, всего лишь сменив маску.  
Биджаз, мастер Тлейлаксу** _

— Они заменят меня лицевым танцором*! Какой-нибудь угодливой сволочью. А какой-нибудь машейх* будет тут командовать и мерзко хихикать, потирая свои потные ручонки.

Хоши схватила вазу и с силой грохнула ее о ближайшую стену. Ваза брызнула осколками по всей комнате.

Трейвис, сидящий в изящном позолоченном креслице, аккуратно стряхнул стеклянное крошево с мундира и приготовился к дальнейшему обстрелу. Императрица не подвела. Она снесла с туалетного столика пару вазочек, фарфоровые безделушки и тяжелые, в серебряном окладе, щетки для волос. Мейвизер про себя улыбнулся. Все-таки Сато была такая… Сато. Ни драгоценные флаконы с духами, ни баночки с баснословно дорогими кремами не пострадали.

— Каждый раз, каждый раз, когда я ложусь на стол к этим мясникам, я никогда не знаю, проснусь ли снова… Или это уже буду не я. Кто мешает Тлейлаксу заменить меня гхолой? А?

— У Вашего Императорского Величества уже есть один гхола*. Это я. Думаю, что в Бене Тлейлаксу понимают, что два подобных создания при дворе — это уже перебор.

Сато, увлеченно потрошившая комод с кровожадным видом, оглянулась на спокойный голос.

Трейвис Мейвизер сидел так спокойно и имел столь невозмутимый вид, что ее бешенство нисколько не утихло, а лишь разгорелось еще сильнее.

— Скотина! — взвизгнула она и запустила в Мейвизера очередной вазочкой. Тот ловко уклонился и продолжил уговаривать Сато:  
— Ну, право слово, ведете себя словно распоследняя кухарка у фрименов. Не хотите операции — отложите ее.

— Я старею!

— Нет! — жестко отрубил Трейвис. — Ты ни черта не стареешь. По физическим параметрам тебе тридцать. Значит в запасе до так называемой старости еще как минимум лет десять, а то и больше. Ты просто паникуешь. И с каждым разом пересаживаешь свой мозг все раньше и раньше. — Он встал, поморщился, оглядев весь тот разгром, что Сато успела устроить за какие-то четверть часа и направился к выходу. Остановился у самой двери и, не поворачиваясь к Хоши, произнес: — Я не сплю с несовершеннолетними. Повзрослей, Сато.

— Ах ты, сволочь! — Сато метнула в дверь последнюю оставшуюся вазу, но Мейвизер уже успел выйти.

 

 

Скайтейл внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркале. Наклонился и кончиком мизинца аккуратно подправил размазавшуюся краску в уголке глаза.

— Ах, как я прекрасна, — немного фальшиво пропел он и улыбнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что у красавицы Лишны нет музыкального слуха. Безупречная придворная дама, пример для подражания — и такой недостаток. Носком изящно расшитой туфельки он отодвинул бледную руку уже остывающего тела настоящей Лишны. И тут же устыдился. Негоже было так обращаться с той, кто подарила тебе свое лицо. Он стянул с кровати парчовое покрывало и накрыл тело, заботливо поправил складки, встав на колени:  
— Без удовольствия я обрек тебя на горести и смерть, сестра. Позволь мне прожить твою жизнь.

Он спрятал лицо в сложенных ладонях, произнес молитву и выпрямился уже как леди Лишна Отейм, придворная дама при дворе Императрицы Хоши Сато.

Пора было пообщаться со своей госпожой.

 

— Ваше Императорское Величество, — леди Лишна склонилась в почтительном поклоне перед креслом Хоши Сато.

Императрица оторвалась от изучения очередного свитка-донесения и удивленно посмотрела на Лишну:  
— Атраша*?

Скайтейл внутренне поморщился, поняв, что за прозвище дали утонченной Лишне. Глухая. Вот уж действительно ирония.

— Почти, — и Лишна нежно улыбнулась своей госпоже. Скайтейлу нравилась ее улыбка. Мало кто умел так улыбаться — с затаенным кокетством, прелестным, легким румянцем на скулах и подкупающей искренностью. — Мне надо с вами поговорить.

— Говори, Атраша.

Вообще Скайтейлу всегда нравилась вот эта несгибаемая уверенность Хоши в собственном превосходстве. Конечно, для этого имелись все основания, но он видел, как меняется Императрица от десятилетия к десятилетию, от одной пересадки мозга до другой. Как острый, жадный ум превращается в набор штампованных решений и реакций, как хитроумная, выверенная дипломатия на грани фола подменяется интригами, направленными лишь на потакание собственным капризам, как здоровая осторожность переходит в паранойю. Это было крайне увлекательное зрелище.

Скайтейл не мог уступить его никому. Несмотря на то, что он уже давно стал машейхом, он все еще мог вспомнить, как управлять мышцами своего лица и тела. Ради Сато мог. Слишком завораживающей была картина разрушения личности. Скайтейл не мог понять, что было причиной изменения столь прекрасного генетического материала: постоянные пересадки мозга в новое клонированное тело? психическое заболевание? сожительство с Мейвизером?

Поистине, это было загадкой века. А если вспомнить истинный возраст Сато…

 

Он очнулся, когда Императрица нетерпеливо постучала скрученным свитком по подлокотнику:  
— Ну? Говори.

— Я лишь хотела напомнить вам, что любой человек — это лишь камень, брошенный в пруд. Следы от его пребывания в этом мире расходятся кругами, все шире, шире и шире, пока наконец, совсем не исчезнут. — Хоши удивленно вскинула брови, но Скайтейл слишком наслаждался собственной игрой, чтобы сразу перейти к делу. — И если человек всего лишь камень, то не могут и дела его быть выше камня. Со всем почтением я заявляю, что Трейвис Мейвизер не достоин ни вашего внимания, ни вашего благорасположения.

Хоши смяла свиток в стиснутой ладони и уже открыла было рот для гневного окрика, как вдруг взгляд ее изменился. Она прищурилась, разглядывая свою придворную даму, словно прикидывала, какого размера заказывать гроб для наглой мерзавки.  
Скайтейл склонился в глубоком поклоне и, к сожалению, пропустил тот момент, когда Сато догадалась.

— Встань, Скайтейл, — мягко пропела она, и только пара ломких нот в голосе, подсказала машейху, что Императрица в ярости. — Встань немедленно. Ты решил истребить моих придворных дам? Знай, я не в восторге от подобных перемен.

— Нет-нет, Ваше Императорское Величество, — Скайтейл выпрямился, обретя свое истинное лицо, но оставшись при этом в баснословно дорогом, но элегантном наряде Лишны. — Как бы я мог осмелиться. Я лишь воспользовался подвернувшимся случаем. Милая леди уже почти умерла, когда я нашел ее.

— Что же ты делал в покоях моей придворной дамы? А, Скайтейл?

— Хотел попросить об одной маленькой услуге.

— И какой же?

Машейх отметил про себя, что новость о смерти Лишны Императрица приняла равнодушно.

— Не мог придумать, как именно мне предстать перед Вашим Величеством. Надеялся, что леди Лишна даст мне совет относительно моей личины.

Сато задумчиво прикусила губу, обдумывая его слово. Скайтейл почти видел, как она перебирает и тут же отбрасывает варианты развития событий.

— А когда она отказалась — ты убил ее и забрал личность.

Скайтел позволил себе сделать пару крошечных шагов вперед и склонился в глубоком поклоне:  
— Ваше Императорское Величество.

— Так да, или нет?

— Я действительно коснулся леди Лишны и принял в себя часть ее личности. Так что уверяю вас, что все слова, сказанные мною ранее, — это лишь отражение ее тревог, мнений и мыслей. Ни слова отсебятины.

— Занятно.

Посторонний ничего бы не смог прочитать по лицу Хоши Сато, но Скайтейл видел тысячи малозаметных признаков того, что она в ярости, страхе и тревоге. Вот у нее дернулся крошечный мускул в уголке губ, почти незаметно, но для лицевого танцора, годами оттачивающего искусство изменения себя с помощью управления собственным телом, это было так же явственно, как если бы она сама сказала ему об этом.

Он прижал руки к груди. Платье слегка обвисло там, где должны были находиться женские прелести.

— Есть люди, которые от души порадуются, если Империя и Бене Тлейлаксу вцепятся друг другу в горло. Наши враги не упустят подобрать те щепки, которые полетят, когда начнется смертельная схватка между нами.

— И что же это за люди?

— Меня это тоже интересует, Ваше Величество, — Скайтейл в очередной раз поклонился. — Говорят, некие молодожены собирают вокруг себя сторонников. Возможно просто для игры в мяч. Знаете ли, в таких делах чем больше у тебя народа, тем выше шансы на успех.

— Вот как… — сухости тона Сато могли бы позавидовать все пески Арракиса. Скайтейлу даже показалось, что он слышит жаркое шелестение, свидетельствующее о приближении песчаного червя.

— А некая Гильдия, возможно, скрывает передвижения молодой и, несомненно, счастливой пары по квадранту, или некий наследник имеет на руках какие-то козыри, пока совершенно неизвестные ни нам, ни вашему Императорскому Величеству. Но… — Машейх взял паузу и Сато не выдержала:  
— Но… — повторила она.

— Но, как мне напела одна из птичек, некая жрица Бене Гессерит настолько взбесила Верховную Мать, что та подарила ее молодоженам в качестве ручного зверька, или кого-то еще в этом роде.

— И…

— А еще говорят, что эту гессеритку прочили в спутницы к Ильбану Ришезу, только вот она сумела выскользнуть из его рук, и теперь он в бешенстве от потери столь соблазнительной игрушки. Поклялся вернуть ее себе во что бы то ни стало. Но никак не может найти ее.

Сато хлопнула раскрытой ладонью по ручке кресла. Скайтейл нарочито вздрогнул и замолчал.

— Хитрый лис. — прошипела Сато. — Хитрый, изворотливый гаденыш. Даром, что машейх.

— Только наша многолетняя дружба, дает вам право так называть меня, — Скайтейл не собирался давать Хоши Сато ни малейшей поблажки.

— Вы убили Лишну!

— Стоит ли сожалеть о той, что никак не могла принять ваш выбор, хотя он был сделан задолго до ее дня рождения. Ревность порой принимает странные формы.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Трейвис спал с ней?

— Я хочу сказать, что ваш клон готов. Впрочем, как и гхола Трейвиса Мейвизера. Вы можете воспользоваться ими в любой момент. — Сато вздрогнула, хотя это была давно ожидаемая весть, и Скайтейл не мог не добить ее: — Появление Квизац Хидераха может в корне поменять всю расстановку политических сил на арене. Тот, кто может одновременно присутствовать во многих местах… Это страшная сила, после которой ничего уже не будет прежним.

Выпустив эту стрелу, Скайтейл поклонился и направился к выходу. Около двери он остановился на минуту, чтобы перестроить лицо и тело и вновь стать леди Лишной.

— Скайтел, — окликнула его Хоши. Тот обернулся. — Не пытайтесь переиграть меня.

Надменному тону Сато не хватало уверенности. «Ах, какая прекрасная интрига закручивается», — подумал Скайтейл, но вслух лишь произнес мелодичным голосом Лишны:  
— Пришлите доверенных лиц, чтобы убрать тело из моих покоев, Ваше Величество. Я задержусь у вас на некоторое время. Совет машейхов просит вас о содействии.

 

 

— Квизац Хидерах, — почти по-змеиному прошипела Сато, глядя снизу вверх на круглое лицо Харконенна, и тут же повысила голос: — Квизац Хидерах! Почему я узнаю об этом последней?

— Это новость прибыла ко мне только ночью. И с утра я тут же поспешил к вам, чтобы Ваше Императорское Величество было готово…

— Готово к чему? — голос у Сато срывался, и барон тут же уменьшил мощность силовых генераторов у себя на поясе, чтобы спуститься пониже. Негоже было парить над Императрицей, когда она в таком гневе.

— Узнать новости, — пожал жирными плечами барон.

Фамильярность — не лучшая идея для разговора с коронованной особой, тем более тогда, когда она в бешенстве. Владимир Харконнен и моргнуть не успел, как цепкая ручка подцепила его за петлю портупеи и заставила опуститься почти вровень с узкими бешеными глазами Хоши Сато.

— Я уничтожу тебя, ты, жалкий, жирный, зарвавшийся паук. Я могу прихлопнуть тебя прямо сейчас. — Розовые провисшие щеки барона побледнели, на указательном пальце левой руки Сато виднелся перстень в виде когтя. Стоило Императрице повернуть черненый завиток кольца, как из него выскакивала тончайшая крохотная игла с ядом на острие.

— Гом Джаббар, — прошептал Харконнен.

— Вот именно, мой дорогой сиридар-барон. Вы сдохнете в мучениях.

— Но Ваше Императорское Величество, моя безусловная преданность вам…

— Украденный тобой спайс тоже проявление личной преданности? — язвительно спросила Сато. Барон молчал. Нелегко найти слова в собственную защиту, когда в считаном дюйме от твоего носа маячит игла с сильнейшим ядом. Хоши подтянула Харконенна еще ближе, заставив склониться перед собой, и прошептала прямо в мясистое ухо: — Помимо вас, барон, я обладаю и другими источниками информации. Так вот, в наказание за вашу нерасторопность и излишнюю фамильярность я требую Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Вы должны принести мне его голову на блюде. Я знаю, что вы давно жаждете обладать этим ублюдком. До того, как вы отделите его голову от тела, мне совершенно неинтересно, что вы с ним будете делать. Когда вы преподнесете мне этот дар, тогда и только тогда я верну вам Арракис. — Она отпустила петлю силовой портупеи и оттолкнула Харконнена от себя. Тот отлетел в сторону, как гигантский детский мяч, и со всей силы врезался в стену. — А пока убирайтесь.

 

Сиридар-барон Владимир Харконнен никак не мог прийти в себя после катастрофической встречи с Императрицей.

— Полог тишины! — рявкнул он, едва вернувшись в собственные покои. — Немедленно, Питер.

Питер де Врис, ментат барона, торопливо бросился к пульту управления.

— Готово, ваша светлость.

— Чертова баба! — заорал барон, брызгая слюной. — Чертова психованная баба! Я уничтожу ее. Собственными руками. Сдеру всю одежду и выставлю голой в солдатском борделе. Дрянь! Какая же она дрянь.

— Держите ваши руки при себе, — раздался голос де Вриса. — Они вам еще понадобятся.

Паучьи глазки барона прищурились. Кажется, его ментат совершенно не осознавал с кем он говорит, но Питер де Врис моментально развеял его опасения.

— Лучше загребать жар чужими руками. — Харконнен кивнул, призывая к продолжению. — У нас есть наследник Спок и его муж-красавчик, известный своими приключениями всему квадранту. Раскаленный нож и кусок сливочного масла! Ап! И масло зверски расчленено.

Барон кивнул, завороженный открывающейся перспективой.

— Ревность — зеленоглазое чудовище, — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Питер!

— Да, ваша светлость?

— Хватит прохлаждаться. У нас много работы.

_________________________

_*Лицевой танцор (face dancer) — человек, тренированный Бене Тлейлаксу так владеть мускулатурой, особенно лицевой, что это позволяло ему сознательным усилием изменять свою внешность._

_*Машейх — мастер в Бене Тлейлаксу._

_*Гхола — (англ. ghola) — клон, искусственное существо, которое выращивается в аксолотль-чане из генетического материала, полученного из клеток умершего существа._

_*Атраша — глухая (араб.)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**У нас есть друзья, которые шли с нами бок о бок всю нелегкую дорогу.  
Сейчас они могут преследовать собственные цели, могут отойти от дел, могут даже отречься от нас,   
но это не отменяет того факта, что без них не было бы нас, в самом прямом смысле этого слова.   
«Мы» существует благодаря им. Помни об этом, муж мой.  
Из письма Дж. Т. Кирка императору Споку  
(Архив Дома С’Чайн Т’Гай. Гриф «Совершенно секретно». Секция 8-22)** _

Джим проснулся резко, не понимая, что выдернуло его из сна. Впрочем, сон был таким, что о пробуждении жалеть не стоило.

— Компьютер, свет.

Ничего не произошло. Джим чертыхнулся, и из темного угла раздался смешок.

— Хлопните в ладоши, саиб, — посоветовал Чехов.

Джим чертыхнулся еще раз и последовал непрошенному совету. Каюту залил мягкий свет. Чехов удобно устроился в широком кресле. Кирк вздохнул:  
— Ну давай, рассказывай о том, как космические корабли будут бороздить просторы Вселенной.

— Что? — Чехов недоумевающе вскинул брови.

— Рассказывай, с чем пришел, — пояснил Джим и встал. — Погоди минуту, я только отолью. — Он аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь в ванную, еле сдержав желание садануть ей что было силы. Как ни странно, на «Энтерпр...», то есть на «Звезде Вулкана» самые современные, для этого мира, технологии спокойно уживались с архаикой. Обычные двери без сенсорных датчиков относились к их числу.

Сделав все, что хотел, он распахнул дверь и скомандовал:  
— Давай, начинай, — и полез в шкафчик за щеткой и зубным порошком. С ума сойти. Кому сказать на Земле, не поверят. Порошок вместо ультразвуковой чистки или, на крайний случай, зубной пасты. Совершенно жуткого черного цвета.

— Я думаю, саиб, что вам нужно быть помягче с моим господином.

Джим, в этот момент сунувший щетку в рот, поперхнулся.

— В каком смысле? — настороженно поинтересовался он. — Предлагаешь снова одолжить у тебя тряпочки и сыграть наложницу падишаха?

— Нууууу, — замялся было Павел, но тут же опять приободрился, — не совсем так, но идея в целом верная.

— Так, свободен, — Кирк решительно ткнул зубной щеткой в сторону входной двери, указывая путь юному нахалу.

— Но, саиб, все под угрозой…

— Слышать ничего не хочу. Иди ты… к своему господину. Давай, давай…

— Но…

— Чеши отсюда.

— Он несчастен, — отчаянно выкрикнул Павел, — вы его бросили, и он несчастен!

— Я?! — разъярился Джим. — Я его бросил? Это он отделался от меня кораблем и смылся в другую каюту. Он, а не я.

— Он хотел…

— Я знать не хочу, чего он там хотел, — прошипел Джим, выталкивая Павла за дверь. — Через час жду вас на мостике.

— А…

— Свободен!

Мягко закрывшаяся дверь скрыла огорченное Пашино лицо. А Джим… Джим отправился чистить зубы.

 

Нерешительный стук в дверь заставил его закатить глаза:  
— Вот ведь зануда.

В ответ на его слова в дверь постучали еще раз. Пришлось открывать:  
— Паша, я тебя приб…

На пороге стояла Преподобная Мать Нийота Ухура. То есть, специалист по коммуникации «Звезды Вулкана».

— Я помешала? — осведомилась Ухура и нервно оглянулась.

— Что случилось? — только и успел поинтересоваться Джим, как Нийота толкнула его в каюту и зашла сама.

— Джим, — в прекрасных глазах блестели слезы, — о, Джим. — Ухура порывисто схватила руку Кирка, в которой все еще была зажата зубная щетка, и прижала к груди. К своей эм… волнующей груди. Джим затруднялся с правильным определением. Сложно, знаете ли, сохранять ясность разума, когда твоя… хм… щетка касается волнующей ложбинки. То есть, саму ложбинку не было видно, ее надежно скрывала новая форма, но Кирк достаточно поднаторел в женской анатомии, чтобы понимать, что она там есть. Ну, это же рефлекс: если твоя рука прижата к чьей-то груди (естественно, женской), то обязательно надо оценить, так сказать, упругость. Ту самую особенность, когда ты слегка нажимаешь пальцем, а она поддается. И все это волнует безмерно, и как-то нет слов, потому что Джим, в сущности, где-то глубоко в душе всегда был трепетным и нежным и…

И в этот самый момент в голове у Кирка что-то взорвалось. Когда он проморгался, то сквозь рассеявшийся молочный туман увидел взволнованную Ухуру, свою собственную руку с чертовой щеткой (слава богу уже в некотором отдалении от чужих прелестей) и прочую обстановку:  
— Что случилось? — снова поинтересовался он слабым голосом.

— Махди! — воскликнула несгибаемая гессеритка и залилась слезами. — Мне так жаль, махди! Вы застыли, и совсем не реагировали на мои слова. Вы вообще ни на что не реагировали. Мне пришлось дать вам пощечину, чтобы вы пришли в себя.

— А-а-а, — протянул Джим, — так вот, что это было, а я думал клингонский обстрел.

— Махди! Вы не понимаете!

Кирк решительно вернул свою руку себе.

— Что именно я не понимаю?

— Вы обязаны помириться с наследником Дома С’Чайн Т’Гай.

— И ты туда же…

— А кто еще? — тут же поинтересовалась Ухура.

— Неважно.

— Но, махди…

— Прекрати называть меня так. Я никакой не провозвестник конца света или еще чего-то, не мессия, не пророк…

— Но вы Квизац Хидерах.

— Не отрицаю, но…

— Союз вулканца с вами…

— Союз вулканца со мной носит чисто номинальный характер, и само наличие подобного союза не дает право окружающим вмешиваться в частную жизнь капитана! — помолчал и добавил: — И Спока.

Ухура внимательно осмотрела его с ног до головы, вздохнула и, бормотнув себе под нос что-то очень похожее на слово «дурак», направилась к выходу.

— Преподобная Мать, — окликнул ее Джим и тут же осекся. В форме, с коротко остриженными волосами, Нийота Ухура совсем не походила на благочинную, которой была совсем недавно. Кирк тут же сделал себе мысленную пометку «Звания!» и попробовал еще раз: — Нийота.

— Да, мах... капитан, — тут же исправилась она.

— Ты уже не плачешь…

Нийота улыбнулась:  
— Помните, я говорила вам о том, что в совершенство владею прана-бинду? То есть, обладаю полным контролем над каждой клеткой своего тела.

— И над слезными железами?

— И над ними тоже.

— Но…

— Ах, капитан, на свете мало мужчин, которые не приходят в волнение от женских слез. Вы принадлежите к большинству.

С этими словами Нийота выскользнула за дверь.

Джим раздраженно отбросил надоевшую зубную щетку и пошел полоскать рот, попутно бормоча себе под нос:  
— Надо запереть дверь, надо запереть дв…

— Поздно я уже здесь, — раздался голос от двери.

Кирк закатил глаза и повернулся:  
— Боунз!

— Он самый. Пришел убедиться, что с вами все в порядке, саиб.

— Убедился?

— Убедился, что не совсем. Вы совсем одурели, мой господин? Связаться с гессериткой? Вот какого черта, Джим, — завелся было Маккой, но осекся под тяжелым взглядом Кирка, — то есть я хотел сказать, саиб, — тут же исправился он.

— С чего ты взял, — начал было Джим, но закончить не успел. Маккой подскочил к нему и ткнул жестким пальцем в щеку.

— Вот с этого, — бесцеремонно заявил он. — Если присмотреться, тут и отпечатки пальцев можно увидеть. У нашей Преподобной тяжелая рука.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь…

— Важно не то, что я думаю, а что подумает Спок, когда увидит это… украшение на вашем лице.

— Да какая разница, что он подумает! — заорал Джим. — Какого черта меня должно волновать его мнение?

— Он вообще-то ваш муж, саиб. Ваш брак был консумирован, и я тому свидетель, если вы забыли.

— Да вы дадите забыть, как же! — Джим вообще-то хотел продолжать орать, но сделать это было крайне затруднительно ввиду того, что его усадили на низенький табурет и принялись обрабатывать лицо.

— Конечно, не дадим, саиб. И хотя я не в восторге от остроухого гоблина, нельзя не признать, что его отношение к вам...

Джим моментально вспыхнул:  
— Ну вы меня задолбали этим отношением! Он ведь…

— Минуточку, саиб.

— Он ведь, — упрямо продолжил Джим, несмотря на то, что Боунз продолжал издеваться над многострадальной щекой, — он ведь сам меня брос… ой…

— Сидите спокойно! — прикрикнул на на него доктор. — Не так уж и больно.

— Сам бы так посидел.

— Я давно уже не охмуряю гессериток.

— Я ее не охмурял! Я всего лишь...

— Что вы всего лишь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Маккой.

— Ну, — смутился Джим, — я всего лишь хотел хм… да… как-то неловко…

— Так что вы там хотели? Влево голову наклоните. Да, так… Хорошо. — Джим о своих хотениях предпочел бы промолчать, но Боунз не отставал: — Хотели чего?

— Упругость, — неопределенно начал Кирк, — это такое свойство материалов возвращать себе изначальную форму.

Маккой ухмыльнулся.  
— То есть, вы хватали ее за грудь?

— Не помню, — окончательно смутился Джим. — Возможно. Не знаю.

— М-да, легко отделались. — заключил Маккой. — Она легко могла свернуть вам шею. Займитесь сексом, саиб, и, желательно, с законным супругом. Глядишь и лицо будет цело.

 

Когда через четверть часа в дверь опять постучали, Джим даже не удивился.

— Ставлю на Скотти, — пробормотал он и распахнул дверь.

На пороге стоял Сулу:  
— Увы, наш инженерный гений предпочел вам близкое общение с варп-ядром. Мне кажется, у них роман.

— У кого? — послушно уточнил Джим, кивая Сулу на кресло, в котором недавно сидел Чехов.

— У нашей «Звезды Вулкана» с этим рыжим.

— Завидуете?

— В какой-то мере да. Такая возлюбленная не предаст и будет с тобой до конца. А главное — молчит. Это только добавляет ей очарования.

— Ну, вы же пришли сюда не для того, чтобы сплетничать о чужих отношениях.

— А может быть именно для этого, — прищурился Сулу.

Джим вздохнул:  
— Мне реплицировать лак для ногтей и воздушный рис? Устроим пижамную вечеринку.

Сулу рассмеялся.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но думаю, что ваш муж отреагирует не лучшим образом.

— Тоже будете уговаривать меня вернуться к нему?

— А что, другие уговаривали?

— Ну, собственно, да… — замялся Джим.

— И что же вам мешает?

Кирк пожал плечами, ругаться не хотелось, объяснять тоже, но Сулу терпеливо ждал.

— Я не могу вернуться к Споку, потому что я от него не уходил. Это он меня бросил. — Выговорить подобное было сложно, но Джим справился. Наградой ему стало безмерное удивление на лице Сулу.

— Почему вы так решили?

Джим вспыхнул:  
— Он переехал в другие покои и отдал мне корабль в качестве прощального дара.

Сулу искренне расхохотался.

— Знаете, капитан, я совершенно не жалею о том, что присоединился к вам. Так весело мне уже давно не было.

— Рад, что развеселил вас, — проворчал Джим. — Можете быть свободны. Идите и ржите где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Э-э-э, нет. Погодите, капитан. Я к вам шел совершенно по другому поводу. Ваши личные дела с вулканцем меня касаются мало.

— Чего же вы от меня хотите?

Сулу замялся и покраснел. Джим смотрел на него с интересом. Зардевшийся сардукар был зрелищем завораживающим и одновременно пугающим.

— Мое обучение на Салуса Секундус включало самые разные умения. И я бы хотел… хотел бы применить на практике одно из них. — Кирк замер, а Сулу продолжил: — Я могу управлять топтером, могу вывести космический фрегат на орбиту, я знаю принципы работы хайлайнера.

— Ты хочешь стать рулевым, — заключил Джим.

— Да, — упало короткое слово.

Кирк задумался. Он помнил мастерство своего Сулу. Сможет ли его двойник достичь таких же высот? По мнению Джима, рискнуть стоило.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джим. — Я поговорю с Толарисом. Он будет давать вам уроки.

Сулу кивнул:  
— Основные принципы я понял. — Кирк с удивлением посмотрел на него, но тот лишь пожал плечами. — В сардукары не берут тупых. Я, конечно, не принадлежу к категории гениальных умников, но принципы пятимерной математики вполне понимаю.

Джим хмыкнул:  
— Тогда и с джойстиком управиться сумеешь. Завтра, в девять утра по общекорабельному времени, я жду тебя на мостике.

Сулу кивнул, помедлил немного и улыбнулся:  
— Я так понимаю, что в образовании наследника Дома Кирков есть несколько пробелов. Вы ведь ничего не знаете об архаичных свадебных обычаях Вулкана? — Джим неопределенно мотнул головой. — Впрочем, о них и не все вулканцы знают. А соблюдают только самые консервативные или чересчур романтичные. Или же те, кому очень повезло. Представьте себе, что когда двое становятся друг для друга чем-то большим, они уже не просто друзья или возлюбленные, они — целый мир. T’hy’la. — Джим вздрогнул. — Когда такая пара заключает союз, то через какое-то время они обмениваются дарами. Что-то очень и очень дорогое. Но…

— Всегда есть «но», — проворчал Джим.

— Но, — вторил Сулу и поднял вверх указательный палец, — такой подарок дело сугубо добровольное и преподносится только тому, без кого просто нет жизни, — уронив этот метафорический кирпич на Джима, Сулу вышел за дверь и тут же заглянул обратно, для контрольного выстрела: — Наследник С’Чайн Т’Гай получил лучшее классическое образование. Он знает все об обычаях своего народа. Подумайте над этим, саиб.

— Варп тебя раздери! — рявкнул Кирк ему вслед. — И всех ваших вулканцев тоже, — добавил он чуть тише, — со всеми их учениями, обычаями и прочей хренью.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Империи возникают и рассыпаются, а Бене Гессерит остается.  
Аксиома Бене Гессерит** _

— Мы живем лишь для служения, — Кэрол Маркус присела в изящном реверансе перед креслом Верховной Матери.

«Безупречна, как всегда», — отметила Гайюс-Елена Мохиам.

— Начинаешь беседу с главного тезиса? — В самом вопросе слышался мягкий упрек. Кэрол была ее ученицей и протеже. — Что же оставишь на потом? Пяток трескучих лозунгов?

— Главное — ошеломить противника.

— Я твой противник?

— Я лишь прошу разрешения отбыть на Флатус Секундус, чтобы почтить память своего отца и…

— Я задала тебе вопрос, — жестко отрезала Верховная Мать. — Отвечай на него.

— Что же вы хотите услышать?

— Твой ответ, быть может.

— Я уже сказала…

— Ты не сказала ничего. Ответь мне, дорогая, что значит управлять?

— Командовать, — без промедления ответила Кэрол.

— Ах, ты все-таки истинная дочь своего отца, — вздохнула Гайюс-Елена. — Моя вина в том, что я допустила столь вопиющий пробел в твоем образовании. Твое желание вмешаться в борьбу за власть — неуместно. Твой отец умер…

— Его кровь требует отмщения.

— Тебе свернут шею. Так же, как и ему.

— Но…

— Капитул принял решение. Твоя генетическая линия будет продолжена.

У Кэрол отхлынула вся краска с лица. Сколько лет ее отцу отказывали в продолжении рода. Она пыталась заменить ему несуществующего наследника, но адмирал со свойственным ему мужским высокомерием принимал ее старания, как нечто незначительное, и все равно мечтал о сыне. Сейчас же Верховная Мать говорила о предполагаемом наследнике Дома Маркус так небрежно, как будто это был совершенный пустяк.

— Дочь? — Кэрол почти удалось справится с волнением. Она отвернулась, со всем тщанием изучая тканый гобелен на стене  
Верховная Мать усмехнулась. Молодые были так забавны в своих усилиях достигнуть истинного самоконтроля.

— Сын.

— Спасибо, Ваша милость! — Кэрол была готова броситься к ногам Верховной Матери. но та остановила движением руки.

— Успокойся. Ты и твои умения будут нужны Ордену.

Кэрол похолодела. «Ильбан, — пронеслось у нее в голове, — если они хотят свести меня с Ришезом, я лучше умру».

Гайюс-Елена покачала головой. И это лучшая из лучших. Что за порывистое поколение. Никакой выдержки, никакой осторожности.

— Ты живешь лишь для служения, — жестко напомнила Верховная Мать, возвращая Кэрол ее же слова. Та поникла, словно срезанный цветок.

— Да, Преподобная Мать, — еле слышно проговорила она.

— Это не слишком известный человек, но его гены вместе с твоими должны дать отличную комбинацию.

— Да, Преподобная Мать.

— Он силен, не стар и достаточно красив, хотя по мне это скорее недостаток.

— Его имя?

— Леонард Горацио Маккой, доктор школы Сукк, личный врач наследника Дома Кирков.

Кэрол лихорадочно обдумывала полученную информацию.

— Я буду должна получить генетический материал? И только?

— Ты должна будешь переспать с ним, — сухо уточнила Верховная Мать. — И не раз, и не два. Думаю, что это не будет слишком большой жертвой с твоей стороны. Ты должна будешь привязать его к себе. А когда он окажется в твоей власти и ты точно будешь знать, что беременна, тогда и только тогда ты вручишь ему вот это.

Верховная Мать протянула ей узкий длинный футляр.

— Что это? — Кэрол откинула изящную крышку. На бархатной подкладке лежал обыкновенный шприц.

— Бинарный яд, — любезно пояснила Верховная Мать. — В этот состоянии он не представляет никакой опасности. Но в сочетании вот с этим… — она протянула Маркус крошечный фиал с темно-красной густой жидкостью.

«Зачем?» — чуть было не спросила Кэрол, но вовремя прикусила язык. Идиотка, какая же она идиотка.

— Он под Имперским Кондиционированием, — утвердительно произнесла она.

— Естественно, девочка. Кто же в здравом уме подпустит врача без него к наследнику Дома.

— Но предельное кондиционирование нельзя снять, не убив человека.

— Можно и планету сдвинуть с места, если найти у нее точку опоры.

— И вы знаете, где подобная точка у доктора Маккоя.

— Да. Ты скажешь ему, что на кон поставлена жизнь его дочери — Джоанны Маккой.

— Погодите, — Кэрол начала соображать. — Джоанна — дочь Мириам Ровеш. Она…

— Она была женой доктора два года. С тех пор Леонард Горацио терпеть не может Бене Гессерит.

— И вы предлагаете мне?..

— Я предлагаю тебе, девочка, продолжение твоей генетической линии, и ты будешь полной дурой, если не воспользуешься столь щедрым предложением.

— Кто же цель?

Гайюс-Елена Мохиам смерила Кэрол Маркус таким взглядом, что та вновь ощутила себя нерадивой школьницей, провалившей важный экзамен.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Конечно, он сукин сын, но это наш сукин сын.  
Одно из выражений приписываемых Императору Споку** _

— Знаете, саиб, это уже становится смешным, — заявил Боунз, ворвавшись в Тани-бейт*, который Джим назначил залом для совещаний.

Джим, только что отпустивший офицеров после очередного совещания, тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ты что, караулил под дверью?

Если он рассчитывал смутить Маккоя этим вопросом, то просчитался. Доктор и ухом не повел.

— Конечно, — с апломбом подтвердил он, — иначе вас не поймать.

Джим опять вздохнул, надеясь разжалобить посуровевшего Маккоя, но тот был непоколебим.

— Ну, хорошо, — сдался Джим, — что ты хотел?

— Завтра мы прибываем на Альфа Тортуга для встречи с капитаном Пайком.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Джим. — Кстати, подготовь лазарет. Сдается мне, что после увольнительной он может понадобится.

Маккой фыркнул:  
— Полный корабль зеленокровых гоблинов. Скорее мне придется чинить тех, кого они сломают. А уж никак не наоборот.

— Ну, не думаю, что это будет большой проблемой.

— Это вообще не проблема, саиб, — отмахнулся Маккой. — Меня интересует другое.

Джим закатил глаза:  
— Ну что еще?

— Не то, чтобы я был ярым поклонником твоего остроухого мужа, но тем не менее… Вы избегаете друг друга так старательно, что хочется смеяться, а потом долго плакать.

— А плакать-то почему? — полюбопытствовал Джим.

— Потому что слишком душераздирающее зрелище. Ваши брачные пляски хороши в мирное время, а сейчас мы почти на военном положении.

— Не помню, чтобы объявлял что-то подобное.

— Ну и зря. Слава Пайка идет впереди него. Подумайте вот о чем, саиб: ходят упорные слухи, что старпом у Пайка женщина.

— И что?

— А то, что у нее точно такие же глаза, как у вас. Глаза ибада. Синие на синем.

Она даже не сильно скрывает их.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Именно. Вполне возможно, что Первая — навигатор.

— Нам нужно собраться.

— А я что говорил.

— Через четверть часа в МишМиш, — приказал Кирк. — Предупреди Павла, Ухуру, Скотти…

— И Спока? — уточнил Маккой.

Джим закатил глаза:  
— И Спока.

 

В назначенное время все собрались: Скотти оккупировал единственное кресло и уткнулся в блокнот со своими схемами, Ухура и Чехов удобно устроились на кушетке, Спок, осмотревшись, избрал местом дислокации низкий табурет, Сулу спокойно уселся на пол, доктор подпирал стенку.

Джим влетел в МишМиш и резко остановился. Присесть было некуда. Единственной свободной поверхностью в комнате остался чайный столик.

Маккой, видя растерянное лицо Джима, ехидно улыбнулся:

— Можете присесть на колени к Споку. Табурет вполне выдержит двоих. Джим слегка покраснел и нахмурился, но не успел ничего сказать, как с кресла вскочил смутившийся Скотти:

— Простите, капитан. Садитесь.

 

Джим облегченно выдохнул. Аккуратно пробрался между табуретом и кушеткой, постаравшись никого не задеть.

— Она легко скользит,  
словно струйка дыма  
от дерева Элакка*… — процитировал Маккой.

— Доктор, — ехидно пропел Чехов, — вот уж не знал, что вы такой любитель классической поэзии. Сейчас мало кто помнит аль-Кайса, а уж тем более цитирует его.

— Так, — решительно оборвал их Джим, жестом заставив замолчать Маккоя, — на этом поэтический диспут предлагаю считать закрытым. Давайте лучше поговорим о том, что нас ждет завтра.

Сулу ухмыльнулся:  
— Завтра нас ждет увольнительная на прекраснейшую Альфа Тортугу. Бары, выпивка, музыка, девочки всех рас, бордели, и так далее, и тому подобное. Райское местечко.

— Бордели, конечно, дело хорошее, — согласно кивнул Маккой, — но уж больно затратное в смысле ресурсов и здоровья. Так что завтра попрошу всех обойтись без экстрима.

— А вы сами в это верите, доктор? — Павел смотрел на Маккоя снизу вверх откровенно томным взглядом.

— Я верю в гигиену и антибиотики при заболеваниях, передающихся половым путем, — отрезал Маккой. — Саиб, распорядитесь, чтобы завтра перед увольнительной все зашли в медотсек сделать прививки.

Джим согласно кивнул:  
— Хорошо. А теперь вернемся к делу. До меня донеслись слухи, что старший офицер на корабле Пайка — женщина. У нее глаза ибада. Кое-кто полагает, что она навигатор.

— Если кое-кто это вы, доктор, то позвольте вас поздравить со столь блестящей догадкой, — Сулу легко вскочил на ноги. — И я ничуть не издеваюсь, а говорю совершенно серьезно. В свое время Имперской разведке понадобилось полгода, чтобы сопоставить все эти факты, сделать выводы и дождаться донесений, подтверждающих эту теорию.

— Я знал, что Пайк агент Гильдии, но свой навигатор… — Павел напряженно размышлял. — Нам надо с ним встретиться.

— Именно это мы и собирались сделать с самого начала.

— Я не уверен, что он прямой агент, — вдруг произнес доселе молчавший Спок. — Скорее мы можем подозревать женщину. Насколько я знаю Кристофера Пайка, он бы выкрутился, но не пошел бы на откровенное сотрудничество.

— Думаю, его можно назвать агентом влияния, — задумчиво сказал Джим. — Контрабандист, лояльный к Гильдии. Вынужденный сидеть на поводке. Если вспомнить все то, что мне о нем говорили, то не думаю, что его устраивает текущее положение дел. Если Первая действительно приставленный к нему навигатор…

— То возникает крайне интересная дилемма, — подхватил Павел. — Мы не знаем, насколько они близки и как именно развивается их сотрудничество.

— У нас слишком много «если», — подала голос Ухура.

— Нужна встреча. Официальная встреча. Просто чтобы оценить противника.

— Скорее противников, — уточнил Сулу.

— Я пошлю официальное приглашение на торжественный обед по случаю нашего брака, — Спок поднялся с табурета. — Думаю, что Кристофер Пайк непременно явится. Он слишком любопытен.

 

 

— «Спок, наследник рода С’Чайн Т’Гай и Джеймс Тиберий, наследник рода Кирк имеют честь пригласить Кристофера Пайка на обед в честь заключенного союза». Первая, ты слышишь? Нас приглашают пообедать. Надеюсь, ты проголодалась.

Красивая женщина с пронзительно-синими на синем глазами, выглянула из ванной комнаты.

— Еще нет, но к обеду проголодаюсь. Что тебя так развеселило?

— Малыш Спок стал совсем большим. — Пайк, валяющийся на разворошенной постели, жмурился, словно кот. — Ну, ты только посмотри. Не приглашение, а целое послание.

— Объясни, — потребовала Первая, падая на кровать. — По-моему, здесь все кратко и по существу.

— Милая, тут все прекрасно, от первого слова до последней точки, — Пайк принялся с удовольствием посвящать своего первого помощника в тонкости письменного этикета: — Во-первых, посмотри, приглашение полностью отпечатано. Знак особого уважения. Потом — вот… Видишь, вверху справа два герба: личный герб Спока, как наследника Сарека и еще один, судя по девизу, это герб Кирков. Причем не наследника, а главы Дома. Заметь, о смерти этой змеи подколодной, его матери, мы знаем, а вот о том, что Императрица подтвердила полномочия главы Дома, лично я ничего не слышал. А ты? — Первая мотнула головой, подтверждая, что тоже ничего не слышала. — То есть, пока все до жути официально, но при этом не указана форма одежды. Значит можем придти в чем угодно. Для приема наследного хм… принца это ни в какой иллюминатор не пролезет. То есть, скорее всего мы там будем единственными гостями.

Первая хмыкнула:  
— С чего ты взял, что я пойду? Меня не пригласили.

— Еще как пригласили, — улыбнулся Пайк. — Вот здесь, скромненько так: плюс один и буквы R.O.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что Спок прекрасно осведомлен о тебе и жаждет видеть тебя в роли моей спутницы.

— Почему именно меня?

— В моем окружении нет других женщин. Есть ты.

— А буквы?

— Староанглийский. Почти забытая архаичная формула «Regret only».

— И что же это значит? — Первая потянулась так, что туго обернутое вокруг тела полотенце ослабло и сползло. Она с радостью увидела, как вспыхнули глаза Пайка.

— Ответ только в случае невозможности присутствия, — почти мурлыкнул Пайк и потянул за конец полотенца. — Я же говорю, малыш вырос, пора дяде Крису оценить его успехи.

— Дядя Крис? Чувствуешь себя стариком?

— Я чувствую, что кто-то просто умоляет о доказательствах обратного.

_________________________

_*Тани-бейт — второй дом (араб.)_

_*Элакковое дерево — растет на планете Эказ. Из его древесины получают наркотическое вещество.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Граница между союзниками и врагами иногда настолько зыбкая,  
что можно перешагнуть ее и не заметить этого факта.  
Хикару Сулу «Записки садукара»** _

Стоя в малой гостиной дома Спока на Тортуге, Джим ощущал себя слегка идиотом.

Все-таки носить кандуру и бишт было непривычно. Он все время порывался что-то поправить, одернуть и страшно сожалел об отсутствии штанов и форменки.

— Не дергайтесь, саиб, — прошипел Маккой, стоящий позади него. — Соблюдайте спокойствие и…

— Некоторую величавость, — перебил доктора Сулу. — И подпустите немного придурковатости во взгляде. Так никто не поймет, что вы без штанов.

Раздалось тихое хихиканье Чехова и Скотти. Спок всей своей спиной выражал неодобрение, но на него почти никто не обращал внимания. Джим с трудом подавил желание почесаться и с пылом возразил:  
— Я в штанах.

— Нижнее белье не считается, — громким шепотом возразил Павел и снова захихикал.

— Сборище малолетних идиотов, — закатил глаза Маккой. — Кроме, конечно, вас, леди Нийота, — он с удовольствием расцеловал пальцы. Нийота Ухура в платье придворного покроя, со сложной прической напоминала редчайший экзотический цветок.

— Тихо, — Сулу поднял руку, — кажется, они идут.

— Да, — коротко подтвердил Спок и, подхватив Джима под руку, словно девицу на выданье, сделал два шага к двери.

В гостиную вошла одна из самых красивых женщин, что Кирк видел за свою жизнь. Идиотское хихиканье позади тут же затихло.

— Миледи, — склонил голову Спок, и Джим последовал его примеру.

— Просто Маджел, — проворковала черноволосая красавица. — Мы с Кристофером очень благодарны вам за приглашение.

— Мы рады, что вы приняли его, — Спок, сын дипломата и сам дипломат, был в своей стихии. — Позвольте заверить вас, миледи, что…

— Спок, мальчик мой, — Кристофер Пайк, вошедший следом за Первой, решил, что он достаточно долго молчал и решил включиться в разговор. — Как же я давно тебя не видел! Наверное, ты совсем забыл дядю Криса.

— У меня эйдетическая память, — сообщил Спок. — Я никогда ничего не забываю.

— И отличное чувство юмора, — невозмутимо дополнил Пайк. — Я Первой с утра все время рассказывал о том, как ты всегда умел меня развеселить.

— Думаю, что вы ввели ее в заблуждение. Поводом для вашего веселья обычно являлась разница в восприятии некоторых жизненных ситуаций.

Джим решил, что ему совершенно не нравится то, что стоит за этой фразой Спока. Похоже, дядя Крис не только подарки привозил для маленького вулканца, а еще и знатно развлекался за его счет. Но лезть в конфликт вот так сразу, с налета, не имея на руках никаких фактов, Кирк не хотел. Но почему-то за малыша Спока было ужасно обидно.

— Ну, что было, то сплыло, — отмахнулся Пайк. — лучше представь меня вон той очаровательной куколке, — и он подмигнул Ухуре, стоящей под руку с Маккоем чуть позади. — И второй, кстати, тоже, — теперь он подмигивал Чехову.

А вот это уже было откровенным хамством. Игнорировать супруга хозяина в столь вызывающей манере, оскорбить сразу двоих приближенных из свиты Спока — для этого нужно было быть самоубийцей… или Пайком.

Джима осенило: «Он нас проверяет, скотина такая». Он хотел сжать руку Спока в попытке донести до него свою догадку, но тот успел первым — крепко стиснул Джимову ладонь, призывая к осторожности.

Еще пара секунд, и положение стало бы очевидно патовым, чего, собственно, и добивался Пайк, но тут на сцену вырвался Сулу.  
Одним экономным, почти незаметным движением, он перетек за спину Пайка, взяв того в жесткий удушающий захват:  
— Ваши действия равносильны объявлению войны сразу двум Домам, — заявил он и усилил хватку. 

Пайк стоял на удивление неподвижно, не стараясь вырваться. Кирк и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Первая вытащила откуда-то карманный пистолет-лучемет и прижала его к виску Сулу.

— Шах.

— И мат, — Ухура в свою очередь приставила фазер к голове Первой.

Маккой хмыкнул и, обойдя всех по широкой дуге, шутовски поклонился Кирку и Споку.

— Простите, саиб, простите, милорд. Мне здесь со своим ножом делать просто нечего.

Первая опустила руку с оружием, которое моментально исчезло в складках ее одежды.

— Ничего личного, просто проверка, — очаровательно улыбнулась она и подняла обе руки. — Отпустите моего капитана.

— С чего бы? — Сулу усилил нажим, Пайк задергался, лицо его побагровело. — С чего бы мне отпускать человека, который оскорбил… моего работодателя.

Первая было дернулась к Пайку, но Ухура, так и не опустившая фазер, цыкнула на нее, призывая стоять смирно.

По мнению Джима, просто идеальная мизансцена. Неприятель в собственной ловушке. Семейные разногласия были их сугубо внутренним делом, но оскорблять своего мужа, пусть даже и временного, Кирк никому позволить не мог.

Настало время его выхода.

— Как жаль, что вы не сумели по достоинству оценить гостеприимство моего драгоценного супруга. — Он подошел к задыхающемуся Пайку и хлопнул Сулу по плечу, призывая слегка ослабить хватку. Тот на удивление послушался, а не свернул ему челюсть. Джим счел это благоприятным знаком. — С’Чайн Т’Гай Спок слишком мягкосердечен и еще помнит подарки дяди Криса. Я же подобной сентиментальностью не страдаю. — Он наклонился к самому лицу Пайка и прошипел: — Я вырву горло любому, кто покусится на моего мужа или наших людей. Неважно, будет ли это физическое воздействие, или ментальное, или словесное. — Он развернулся, небрежно бросив Сулу через плечо: — Отпусти его.

Сулу сверкнул глазами, обещая страшные послеобеденные кары, но молча отступил, давая Кристоферу Пайку сделать долгожданный вдох.

Маджел подскочила к нему, подставила плечо, и он вцепился в нее, стараясь удержаться на ногах, пока его душил кашель.  
С того момента, как Первая вошла в малую гостиную, прошло не больше десяти минут. Все это время Спок стоял молча, предоставляя другим право голоса и действия. Джим не мог не восхититься такой выдержкой.

«Не делай паузы, если в этом нет крайней необходимости, но уж если сделал, тяни ее, сколько сможешь», — вспомнил он слова одной известной земной актрисы. Дама любила молодых мальчиков и бифштекс с жареной картошкой, но тем и другим баловала себя крайне редко. Джим был так увлечен и напорист, что Джулия не устояла.

— А ты действительно вырос, малыш, — Пайк наконец отдышался, — и теперь тебе палец в рот не клади. — Спок, по-прежнему молча, приподнял бровь. — Так может все-таки пообедаем? — Спок неодобрительно молчал. Пайк ухмыльнулся и поднял обе ладони вверх. — Ладно-ладно-ладно. Я понял. — Саиб, — он отвесил выверенный поклон Кирку, — простите, что сразу не поздравил вас с бракосочетанием. Как мне кажется, вы с малы.. — Джим нахмурился, и Пайк тут же исправился, — с наследником Вулканского Дома составили прекрасную пару. — Сулу выразительно кашлянул и Пайк закатил глаза. — Да, черт возьми, я и собираюсь это сделать! Неужели нельзя просто сказать. Павел Андреевич, леди Ухура, позвольте принести извинения за столь неподобающее поведение. — Чехов хмыкнул и согласно кивнул, Ухура согласно наклонила голову, но седой лис еще не закончил. — Леди, — обратился он к Нийоте, — я и не представлял, какая вы замечательная… женщина.

— Спросили бы меня, я бы вам сказала, — отрезала Ухура.

— Мне кажется, пора все-таки пообедать, — решительно вмешался Маккой, — пока все не началось заново. Излишнее количество металла и лазерных лучей в атмосфере способствуют потере аппетита и ухудшению качества жизни. Это я вам говорю как врач.

— Как скажете, доктор, — Пайк подхватил Первую под локоть и направился к накрытому столу.

Сулу зацепил Павла и последовал за ними, попутно шепотом пообещав Джиму выдернуть руки за излишнюю фамильярность. Нийота фыркнула и протянула руку Маккою.

— Иногда я завидую Скотти, — тихо выдохнул Джим, — сидел бы сейчас на «Энтерпрайз», ковырялся бы в цепях трубы Джеффри...

— «Звезда Вулкана».

— Что?

— Мой корабль называется «Звезда Вулкана». — На виске Спока быстро-быстро билась тоненькая, едва заметная жилка.

Джим мысленно застонал. Надо же было так облажаться. Спок, ни слова не говоря, предложил ему руку.

Когда все расселись, Пайк обвел всех глазами и выложил на стол портативный генератор Хольцмана, щелкнул кнопкой и вокруг присутствующих с гулом развернулся пента-щит.

— А теперь мы поговорим, милорды, — серьезно сказал Пайк. — У нас есть, что обсудить.

 

 

Конечно, Джим периодически лелеял мысль о том, что он вполне себе впишется в местные реалии. Рано или поздно. Скорее всего поздно, но сама мысль о том, что он может просечь большинство здешних интриг, его грели. Но в некоторых случаях — таких, как, например, сегодняшний обед — было понятно, что пока он лишь тупой юнец, в большинстве случаев вообще не понимающий, о чем идет речь. Так что он предпочитал молчать и потягивать виноградный сок, чтобы не дай бог не захмелеть.  
За столом сидели асы интриг и мастера заговоров. Причем все они были практически на равных: и Пайк, и Боунз, и Ухура, и Павел, и Сулу, и, конечно же, Спок как вершина пищевой цепочки.

Джим хихикнул тихоньку, заработав неодобрительный взгляд от Чехова, и постарался включиться в разговор.

— ...у нас есть союзники, и они сильны, — Павел держался очень уверенно.

— Тогда зачем вам я? — прищурился Пайк.

— Если не можешь кого-то побить, объединись с ним, — Спок решил вступить в разговор. — Я слишком осторожен, чтобы оставлять вас позади себя, а вы слишком ценны как союзник. Зачем же мне дарить вас кому-то другому.

— Как всегда логично, — ухмыльнулся Пайк. — Но если копнуть глубже. Давайте-ка посмотрим, что у вас есть. Вулкан. Возможно. Но пусть будет. Айова Прайм? Не уверен. Ваш птенчик не слишком-то там популярен. Пошли дальше: Дом Гинац, как верный вассал вулканского наследника. Не слишком многочисленный, но гордый и верный Дом. Багратиони, Юзовка и Ши-Ланг пойдут прицепом. Гессеритки вас не поддержат, — Пайк коротко поклонился Ухуре, — простите, леди, но это так. Ландсраад? Не смешите меня. Даже несмотря на все влияние вашего отца. Все. Больше у вас никого нет, — он обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. — Я не играю в самоубийственные сценарии. Простите, но нет.

Джим выдохнул: кажется, они проиграли еще до начала разговора.

Но тут Ухура вскочила со своего места и, прощебетав что-то про «попудрить носик», утащила с собой Первую. Все произошло так быстро, что никто и глазом не успел моргнуть. В повисшей тишине раздался смешок Сулу:  
— Против натиска нашей леди не может устоять никто. Даже навигатор Гильдии.

Пайк вскинулся:  
— Первая не навигатор.

— Она самая, — и прежде, чем Пайк сумел возразить, он добавил: — Будет жаль, когда столь совершенную оболочку заключат в бак со спайсовым газом. Это сильно меняет внешность.

Пайк стиснул зубы.

Спок нанес последний удар:  
— Если вы поддержите меня, я дам вам свободу передвижения.

— Она у меня есть.

— У вас есть лишь тень. Игрушка, которую вам дали поиграть и отобрать которую могут в любой момент. Я предлагаю вам и вашей женщине настоящую свободу. Жизнь без спайса.

— Дамы возвращаются, — вмешался Сулу.

— Я должен подумать, — задумчиво проговорил Пайк.

— Не слишком долго. У вас есть время до вечера, — кивнул Спок. — Вы сможете найти меня в общественных оранжереях за час до полуночи.

В дверь вошли Ухура и Первая. Маджел бросила короткий взгляд на Пайка. Тот еле заметно кивнул, и Первая, заметно успокоенная, села на место.

Обед тек своим чередом, с общим разговором об экзотических растениях, игре в слова, редких специях и прочей ерунде, о которой так любят болтать за столом.

Джим и не заметил, как стихло гудение пента-щита. Трапеза подошла к концу.

Пара минут слишком сердечных прощаний, неискренних обещаний новых встреч — и гости покинули их.

 

Сулу, расслабившись, растекся в кресле, Ухура пристроилась на кушетке, скинув неудобные туфли, рядом уселся Маккой и как ни в чем ни бывало, устроил ее ноги у себя на коленях и принялся массировать ступни. Нийота блаженно прикрыла глаза и разве что не мурлыкала. Джим остро завидовал. Его сил хватило, что скинуть бишт и вытянуть ноги на соседний стул.

Спок стоял и задумчиво гипнотизировал псевдо-окно со сменяющимися пейзажами.

Павел оглядел всех присутствующих и хмыкнул:  
— Мы словно не гостей встречали, а мешки со спайсом грузили.

Ухура, даже не открыв глаз, объяснила:  
— Капитан Пайк очень энергичный человек.

— Настолько, что мы тут все еле живые, а он цвел и пах, словно майская роза, — фыркнул Маккой.

— Хотите сказать…

— Ничего я не хочу сказать, кроме одного: мы выступали в роли просителей, а у Пайка и так все хорошо. Мы зависим от него, а он от нас нет.

— Зато он зависим от Гильдии Космических Навигаторов, а мы нет.

Джим решил, что пора наконец-то перейти с сока на что-нибудь более приличное. Он подошел к столу, выбрал наугад бутылку вина, налил и попробовал.

— Прекрасное вино, — заметил он.

— Только очень коварное, — сообщил Чехов. — Я однажды выпил бутылку и потом сутки валялася с похмельем.

— Принял к сведению, — кивнул Джим и отпил еще глоток. — От Гильдии зависит не только он, но и его любимая женщина.

Сулу присвистнул и с уважением отсалютовал Кирку.

— Любимая? — уточнил Павел. — Я думал, они просто спят вместе.

— Любимая, — повторил Джим. — Это видно. Его слишком покоробили слова Сулу о спайсовом баке. Я видел только рисованные изображения навигаторов. Вряд ли он захочет, чтобы его любимая женщина превратилась в такое, — обратился он к Споку. — Мысль, которую рождает сильное чувство, сильнее помнят. Вы дали ему мысль, что для Маджел возможна другая судьба, и для этого ей не придется отказываться от звезд.

— У нас просто отличная наживка, — констатировал Маккой, не отрываясь от своего приятного занятия. — Жирная и очень-очень привлекательная. Подсеките рыбку правильно, милорды, и у нас появится отменный союзник.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Я прибуду через два дня. Достань старый плащ и тагельмуст, — пора вспомнить молодость.  
Из письма Императора Спока Дж. Т. Кирку (Архив Дома С’Чайн Т’Гай. Гриф «Совершенно секретно». Секция 8-17)** _

Джим собирался в оранжерею. Скинул опостылевшую кандуру, натянул наконец свои любимые штаны, потом сапоги и принялся рыться в гардеробе в поисках обычной темной майки. Надо было придумать, как прикрыть глаза. Не напяливать же на себя плащ с капюшоном, чтобы пройтись по городу, — тогда действительно станешь похожим на плохого шпиона. Он еще пребывал в горести по поводу невозможности воспроизведения любимых Рэй-бенов в местном репликаторе, как раздался стук.

— Да? — Джим распахнул дверь, за порогом стоял его муж.

— Вы всем открываете дверь в таком виде? — осведомился Спок после трехсекундной паузы.

Джим вскипел мгновенно:  
— Как хочу так и открываю. Не голый — и ладно.

Спок помолчал еще немного. Джим тоже не спешил поддерживать разговор.

— Я приглашаю вас проследовать со мной на встречу с Кристофером Пайком.

— Я, собственно, и так собирался.

Спок вскинул бровь:  
— Но я только 12 минут назад решил, что ваше присутствие там будет желательно.

— Попробовали бы вы оставить меня здесь, — хмыкнул Джим и оглянулся по сторонам. — Заходите, ваша светлость. Будьте, как дома, — не удержался он от шпильки.

Спок сделал шаг внутрь, но дверь за собой закрывать не стал. Джим улыбнулся про себя такой нарочитой щепетильности и вновь нырнул в гардероб.

—Вот тебе и иллюстрация к эссе «как найти приключения на свою пятую точку», — еле слышно пробормотал он. — Кажется, моя задница сейчас задымится от слишком пристальных взглядов.

— От взгляда вулканца ничего задымиться не может, это совершенно ненаучно. Но твои слова звучат очень...

— Игриво?

— По-человечески.

Джим наконец вылез из глубин гардероба с футболкой в руках и вздрогнул. Спок стоял совсем рядом.

— Увидел все, что хотел? — съязвил Джим.

— У меня эйдетическая память, — Спок говорил тихо, словно опасался, что их могут подслушать. — Я прекрасно помню, как ты выглядишь. — Он наклонился к самому уху Кирка, — во всех подробностях. Включая родинку на левом бедре.

Джиму вдруг стало трудно дышать, словно температура в каюте моментально взлетела до критической отметки, а Спок выпрямился и спокойно отошел подальше от Джима, сохраняя возмутительно безмятежный вид.

Кирк злобно натянул футболку, заодно проклял свои обтягивающие штаны и невозмутимых вулканцев и насмешливую фортуну, все время сводящую его с «лучшими» представителями вулканской расы.

— Я готов, — буркнул он. — Выдвигаемся?

— Да. Только дождемся Хикару Сулу.

— А что меня ждать? Я уже давно здесь.

Джим закатил глаза: ну, конечно… Что еще ждать от Сулу. Сардукары бывшими не бывают. Наверняка он все слышал и теперь будет насмешничать. Но Сулу был на удивление деловит:  
— Идем быстро. Слушаем, что я говорю. Нам надо быть на месте раньше Пайка.

Спок согласно кивнул. Только сейчас Джим обратил внимание на то, как был одет его муж. Темный комбинезон, так напоминающий тактическую форму, известную Кирку. Бишт накинутый сверху, лишь слегка маскировал неожиданное для Спока одеяние.

— Тагельмуст*, — бросил Сулу, и Спок согласно кивнул. Джим и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Спок залез в одну из корзин, стоявших на полу гардеробной, и вытащил три аккуратно сложенных полотнища.

Сулу первым намотал тюрбан, закрыв не только голову, но и плечи, и подбородок, оставив на виду только раскосые глаза. Спок от него не отставал, а вот Джим задумчиво крутил в руках длинный кусок ткани, совершенно не представляя, с какой стороны подступиться к решению столь сложной для него задачи.

Сулу хмыкнул и, забрав ткань, принялся вертеть Джима точно куклу. В какой-то момент его оттеснил Спок, которому не слишком понравилось столь бесцеремонное обращение с собственным мужем, и закончил начатое.

— А глаза? — спросил Джим. — Синее на синем.

— Это Тортуга, — проинформировал его Сулу, — сборище контрабандистов всех мастей. Поверьте, среди них тех, кто употребялет спайс — большинство. Это не ваша провинциальная Айова.

— На которой ты, между прочим, и сам жил. С капустой, — парировал Джим слегка задетый пренебрежительным отношением к его здешней родине.

— Кто бы меня стал там искать? В этаком-то захолустье.

— Тихо, — шикнул на них Спок. — Нам пора.

 

Они выскользнули через потайной ход резиденции на улицу и моментально смешались с толпой. Через минуту их уже было невозможно отличить от других искателей удачи, обитающих на Тортуге.

 

Как они ни торопились прийти раньше Пайка, тот их уже ждал в условленном месте.

Сулу подобрался, скользя взглядом по оранжерейным зарослям. Ноздри его трепетали, как будто он пытался учуять неизвестную еще опасность.

Пайк, увидевший их, примирительно поднял руки:  
— Здесь никого нет кроме меня. — Сулу не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Пайк сделал шаг по направлению к ним и повторил: — Я клянусь, здесь никого нет кроме меня.

— На каком расстоянии находятся ваши люди?

— Только я и никого больше. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Я не могу рисковать.

Сулу кивнул, показывая что услышал.

— Кристофер, — кивнул Спок.

— Вижу, вам так же не терпелось увидеться, как и мне, — пожал плечами Пайк.

— Всего лишь разумная мера предосторожности, — сообщил Спок. — Мне бы не хотелось наткнуться на какой-нибудь нежелательный сюрприз.

— Иногда сюрпризы бывают очень даже ничего.

— Ничего хорошего, — уточнил Джим. — В последнее время они приносят скорее головную боль, а не нечаянные радости.

— Поверю вам на слово, молодой Шэеф*.

Джим замер, Спок прищурил глаза, а Сулу даже оскалился.

— Как вы меня назвали?

— Шэеф. Видящий. Или надо было сразу — Квизац Хидерах?

— Даже если я, как вы говорите, «видящий», то вам-то что за дело?

— Ну, как же. Это меняет все. Весь расклад. За Квизац Хидерахом пойдут многие Дома. Пожалуй, большая половина. Но из них по-настоящему преданных будет от силы пяток. Остальные, как только поймут, что управлять вами невозможно, перейдут обратно в стан колеблющихся — ждать, чей труп всплывет в конце концов.

— То есть, как ни крути — перспектива безрадостная.

— Это как посмотреть, — почтительно возразил Пайк. — Квизац Хидерах — это сила, с которой считается само мироздание.

— Но кроме этого у нас есть еще и корабль, который летает без гильд-навигаторов.

Пайк улыбнулся.

— А вот сейчас нужны подробности. Я не поверю, пока не увижу собственными глазами. — Спок неопределенно кивнул, то ли давая обещание, то ли, наоборот, отметая претензии Пайка. — Я понимаю, что невозможно здесь и сейчас показать мне то, что я так жажду видеть, но как? Как вы обходитесь без навигаторов, управляя кораблем с двигателями Хольцмана?

— Мой корабль не использует эффект Хольцмана для сворачивания пространства на квантовом уровне.

— Тогда как?

Спок заложил руки за спину и принялся расхаживать по узкой дорожке. Джим тут же вспомнил, что его Спок именно так и читал лекции в Академии.

— «Звезда Вулкана» оснащена варп-двигателем, использующем энергию «темной материи». Большего я вам сказать не могу.

Пайк потер лоб:  
— Понимаю. Точнее, я ни черта не понимаю. Первая предположила, что у вас есть собственные навигаторы. У вашего отца отличные связи в Ландсрааде и на Арракисе. Он дружит со старейшинами фрименских родов. Я не Харконнен и всегда считал, что фримены куда более сильны, чем это кажется сиридар-барону. Он годами не высовывал носа за пределы дворца, удовлетворяясь лишь отчетами приближенных. Так что я склонен согласиться с Маджел.

Спок вздохнул:  
— Я был уверен, что вам понадобятся доказательства. Ну что ж, Кристофер, вы их получите, здесь и сейчас. — Он вытащил коммуникатор: — Поднимай четверых, Скотти. Стойте спокойно, Кристофер.

Джим лишь успел хихикнуть над ошарашенным лицом Пайка, как серебристое свечение окутало их и на миг перед глазами потемнело.

_________________________

_*Тагельмуст — крашеный в цвет индиго головной убор из хлопка, который сочетает качества вуали и тюрбана. Длина ткани может достигать 10 метров._

_*Шэеф (от гл. ешуф – видеть) — видящий (араб.)  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Чтобы нарушить Главную Заповедь и сделать это так,  
что все сотворенное пошло миру на пользу, —   
о, сколь изощренным и смелым умом нужно обладать.  
Принцесса Саавик «Философия нового времени»** _

Если бы Джима спросили, что показалось ему самым забавным в этом чуждом для него мире, то он бы не колеблясь ответил: «Выражение лица Кристофера Пайка, первый раз попавшего на «Звезду Вулкана». Это было поистине драгоценным воспоминанием. Пайк сломался минут через пятнадцать, как раз вскоре после того, как они дошли до мостика и Спок продемонстрировал ему некоторые из возможностей корабля. Вид группы вулканцев и людей без малейших признаков употребления спайса, но тем не менее спокойно управляющихся с космическим кораблем потряс его до глубины души. Он потребовал включить варп-скорость, чтобы самому убедиться в том, что корабль двигается не только по орбите Тортуги.

— Теперь мы еще и в роли возниц выступаем? — проворчал невесть откуда взявшийся на мостике Маккой. — Чего изволите? Куда подвезти? Надо будет содрать оплату побольше.

— Да ладно тебе, Боунз, — отмахнулся Джим. — Погляди, у человека все мировоззрение обрушилось в один миг. Кстати, — очнулся он, — ты откуда здесь взялся?

— Скотти перенес, чуть позже вас. Что нам там делать? Похоже, наш бравый контрабандист куплен с потрохами.

— Погоди пока.

 

Тем временем на мостике разгорался спор. Пайк вполголоса что-то доказывал Споку, тряся перед его носом согнутым пальцем.

— Я хочу посмотреть на ваше машинное отделение. Я должен быть уверен, что это не игрушка и не жалкая подделка.

— Вы можете осмотреть здесь любое помещение, Кристофер, — спокойно ответил Спок, — но только не инженерный отсек. Вы далеко не дурак, и я не хочу, чтобы вы увидели больше того, что вам нужно знать на данный момент.

— И как мы можем быть союзниками, когда вы мне не доверяете?

— Мы пока еще не союзники, и пока я не придумаю, как обезопасить мои технологии…

— Кажется, я знаю, милорд, — вмешался Маккой и тут же почтительно поклонился: — Прошу простить мне несвоевременное вмешательство.

— Наоборот, весьма своевременное, — кивнул Спок. — Я вас слушаю, доктор.

— Не здесь же, — Маккой выразительно повел глазами.

— Прошу всех в Нэсхин-бейт.

 

В комнате совещаний их уже ждал Павел, одетый в форму.

— Это не-палата*, — сообщил он Пайку, как только вся их компания вошла в бэйт. — Все, что здесь будет сказано, не будет передано или услышано никем другим.

— Мы слушаем вас, доктор, — Спок уселся на подушки, жестом предлагая остальным присоединиться.

— Тахадди*, — спокойно проговорил Маккой.

— Вы предлагаете вызвать меня на поединок? — удивился Пайк.

— Нет, милорд. Ни в коем разе. Я предлагаю вживить вам капсулу с чаумас*.

— И что вам это даст? — поинтересовался Пайк. Внешне он оставался таким же расслабленным, но Джим видел, как он подобрался.

— Кроме чаумас в капсулу будет введен некий код, который активизируется при произнесении или написании вами определенных слов.

Джим в очередной раз напомнил себе, что это не Федерация, что это чужой и совершенно чуждый для него мир, пребывание в котором лишь временно. Но говоря себе все это, он понимал, что этот мир будет менять его, если уже не изменил. Совершенно возмутительное предложение Маккоя вызвало у него внутри лишь вялый протест и мысли о том, что это стало бы неплохим выходом из патовой ситуации.

— А если мне придется говорить о варпе?

— С кем? С Первой? Объясните ей лишь в общих чертах. На данный момент ваша дама — агент Гильдии. Вы уверены, что она будет предана вам и в дальнейшем?

— Это мое дело, — оборвал Маккоя Пайк.

— Теперь это наше дело, — уточнил Сулу. — И любой фактор, влияющий на него в негативную сторону, должен быть уничтожен.  
Пайк обвел взглядом всех присутствующих и вдруг рассмеялся:

— По рукам, малыш Спок. Ты всегда был умнее многих своих ровесников.

— Вы согласны? — уточнил Маккой.

— Конечно. Я не отказываюсь от риска, если он приведет к нужному мне результату.

Джим вцепился в край низенькой кушетки, на которой сидел. Происходящее напоминало старые нуар-фильмы, которые так обожал Сулу. Его Сулу. Персональный «Город грехов» для одного зрителя — Джима Кирка. Дурной сон, который будет длиться восемь лет.

— Наш инженер будет ждать вас. После небольшой процедуры, — уточнил Спок.

Пайк кивнул и последовал за Сулу и Чеховым к выходу.

Джим встал, растерянно соображая, остаться ли ему со Споком, или идти за остальными.

— Мы встретимся с ними в инженерном, — Спок снова был слишком близко, а Джим опять не заметил, как ему это удалось. — Не стоит волноваться, муж мой.

— Я не волн… кхм… волнуюсь, — закашлялся Кирк.

— Ну, я же вижу, — Спок почти мурлыкал, шевеля своим дыханием слегка отросшие волосы на виске Джима. — Не стоит. Кристофер Пайк выкручивался и не из таких ситуаций. — Еще немного — и чертов вулканец начнет облизывать его ухо, решил Джим. Он вздрогнул, а Спок никак не оставлял его в покое: — Ваши моральные стандарты так высоки, может быть, вам стоит слегка снизить планку…

— Но яд…

— Я не знаю ни одного кода, который мог сработать именно так, как говорил наш добрый доктор. А мой интеллект куда выше, чем у большинства людей, окружающих меня. — Голос Спока был словно густое терпкое вино. Джим пробовал однажды такое. По иронии судьбы, угощал им Пайк. Баснословно дорогую бутылку адмиралу преподнесли в дар виноделы долины Напа. — Это блеф, Джим. Всего лишь блеф, — и рука Спока сжала ладонь Джима. — И я лишь надеюсь, что вы поделитесь со мной этическими нормами вашего мира. — От этих норм Джиму захотелось смеяться. Все-таки Спок всегда оставался Споком. Но следующие слова заставили его подавиться смешком. — Сегодня, после полуночи. Я приду к вам. — Джим сделал вдох, но почему-то никак не мог выдохнуть, слушая этот голос. — Просветите меня, или мне придется просвещать вас…

У двери раздалось деликатное покашливание. Джим, наверное, отскочил бы от Спока, если бы мог, но правда была в том, что он еле стоял, удерживаемый здесь и сейчас лишь одним якорем — ладонью своего мужа.

— Мы сейчас будем, Павел, — кивнул Спок. — Дай нам минуту.

— Хорошо, — Чехов аккуратно прикрыл дверь.

Длинные пальцы Спока мягко погладили Джимову ладонь, поднявшись чуть выше, обхватили запястье, и, замерев там на секунду, снова двинулись вниз.

— Нас ждут, — также тихо проговорил Спок. — Но с каким бы удовольствием я уединился бы с вами прямо сейчас.  
Джим не успел ничего сказать, а его уже энергично потянули вперед. Дверь распахнулась: их ждал инженерный отсек.

 

Через час они стояли в транспортаторной, готовясь проводить Кристофера Пайка, своего друга и союзника. По крайней мере, он настаивал именно на этой формулировке. Спок и Пайк пришли к окончательному согласию после небольшого врачебного вмешательства и визита в инженерный отсек.

Джим, который всюду сопровождал Спока, ощущал себя совершенно ненужным приложением. Пайк терзал Скотти по поводу технических вопросов, строил глазки Ухуре и Чехову, уважительно слушал Сулу, пикировался с Маккоем, но игнорировал Кирка. И Джим гадал, что же было причиной такого поведения: то ли когда-то наследник Дома Кирков перешел дорогу известному контрабандисту, то ли Пайк считал его лишь красивой игрушкой, несмотря на то, что он вроде как пророк.

Но вот настал момент прощания. Пайк легко взлетел на платформу транспортатора:  
— Герцог Лето уже на Арракисе. Обживает Дворец и ждет «сюрпризов» от Харконеннов. Думаю вам стоит следовать туда, — заключил он и, наконец обратил внимание на Джима: — Думаю, саиб, ваши способности Квизац Хидераха пригодятся вам в самое ближайшее время. И еще... Когда вы получите известие, которое хм... расстроит вас, то не принимайте поспешных решений. Ваши противники будут рассчитывать именно на первую спонтанную реакцию.

— Арракис? — Сулу был конкретен. — Что за сюрпризы?

— В свите герцога есть агент Харконеннов.

— Кто?

Пайк лишь пожал плечами, показывая, что не в курсе, и его окутали серебристые искры транспортации.

— Куда его отправили?

— Прямо в его покои, — хихикнул Павел. — Под бочок Первой.

— Что он имел в виду, когда говорил о поспешных решениях? — поинтересовался Маккой.

— Бог его знает, — Джим точно так же пожал плечами, как Пайк пару минут назад и вопросительно посмотрел на Спока.

— Меня больше интересует вопрос, кто же агент? — тот проигнорировал его взгляд и устремился к выходу из отсека.

Джим мог бы поклясться, что такой поспешный уход похож на бегство.

— А на вопрос он так и не ответил, — задумчиво проговорил Маккой, глядя вслед ушедшему, и перевел взгляд на Джима. — Мне кажется, саиб, нас ждут проблемы.

— А когда они нас не ждали, Боунз? — усмехнулся Джим.

_________________________

_*Не-палата (no-room — англ.) — стелс-технология. Эта конструкция могла скрывать что угодно внутри себя от прекогниции, а также обычных средств обнаружения, в том числе и просвечивания._

_*Тахадди (араб. «вызов») — окончательное, не подлежащее обжалованию или перепроверке испытание. Здесь авторское использование._

_*Аумас (в ряде диалектов Чаумас) — яд, добавленный в твёрдую пищу._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Невозможно пережить падение с орнитоптера. Хотя случаи бывали.  
Хикару Сулу «Неизданные афоризмы»** _

Путь на Арракис был… обычным. Не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Их не беспокоили контрабандисты и орбитальные пираты, им не встретилось ни одного хайлайнера. Джим скучал в своем капитанском кресле и все время думал.

Тем вечером Спок не пришел к нему. Он вообще теперь всеми силами старался не оставаться наедине с Джимом, как будто чего-то боялся.

Кирк мог только предполагать, что на Спока повлияли слова Пайка о грядущих неприятностях, но что конкретно тот имел в виду, было совершенно непонятно.

Так что Джим занимался корабельной текучкой, выстраивал график смен, помогал Сулу осваивать новую специальность. К удивлению Кирка, к их урокам присоединился Чехов. Толарис, высокий, плечистый вулканец, который должен был помочь Сулу стать рулевым, оказался не слишком хорошим учителем. Последний урок ознаменовался неожиданной дракой на мостике, когда вспыльчивый вулканец перебросил сардукара через весь мостик. Сулу такого стерпеть никак не мог. Битва была жаркой, но короткой. Джим, разнимая противников, рявкнул на них так, что по стойке «смирно» встал весь мостик, включая виноватых.  
После пары дней домашнего ареста и долгого разговора с виновными, Джим освободил Толариса от тяжкой обязанности быть учителем Сулу, взяв ее на себя.

Одинокие вечера скрадывались визитами доктора и написанием Устава. Джим действительно писал Устав. «Узнал бы мой Боунз, сдох бы со смеху, — бурчал он про себя. — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк и Устав. До чего я дожил». Все шло штатно, но в этой тихой рутине скрывалась тревога. «Затишье перед бурей», — как-то сказал Маккой, и Джим был с ним полностью согласен.

 

 

Джим смотрел с обзорной палубы на Арракис. Все оттенки рыжего, терракотового, желтого и песочного — и ни единого пятна зелени или воды. Красиво и страшно.

Позади него раздался голос Спока:  
— Шаттл, посланный к герцогу Лето, вернулся. Нам предлагают прибыть во Дворец, в любое удобное для нас время, с обязательным предупреждением за четверть часа.

Джим не обернулся. Зачем? Все равно Спок передвигался по кораблю либо в компании парочки вулканцев — то ли телохранителей, то ли адъютантов, — либо с Чеховым.

— Я буду в транспортаторной через час.

— Оденьтесь… — Спок помедлил, точно ждал ответной язвительной реплики Джима, но, не дождавшись, сухо закончил, — соответственно. На Арракисе крайне жарко.

Джим кивнул и, дождавшись, когда стихнет шелест шагов, повернулся. Ему нужно было подготовиться. Что-то внутри него рвалось на эту планету, и он был почти уверен, что именно здесь их ждут обещанные Пайком неприятности.

 

Спок настоял на шаттле. Джим не имел ничего против. Шаттл так шаттл, демонстрировать непосвященным транспортацию значило сознательно нарываться на неприятности. Особенно на планете, которая кишмя кишела агентами Харконненов.  
Шаттл приземлился во внутреннем дворе Арракиcского дворца. Сулу, по самые уши замотанный в куфию, так что только глаза сверкали, осторожно посадил шаттл прямо перед входом.

Джим, сидевший рядом, ободряюще кивнул и отстегнул ремень, намереваясь встать. Сулу схватил его за руку:  
— Погодите, саиб, — он кивнул на выстроившуюся на ступенях делегацию: — Не торопитесь.

Спок, сидевший поодаль, замер. Сулу внимательно рассмотрел всех встречающих:  
— Это почти оскорбительно, или наоборот, слишком почетно, — наконец хмыкнул он. — Нам прислали Данкана Айдахо и Гурни Халлека.

— Кто это?

— Айдахо — мастер меча. Он грозный противник. — Сулу помедлил и нехотя признался: — Думаю, в схватке он способен победить почти любого сардукара. Его присутствие здесь — с одной стороны, знак уважения, с другой — он не занимает никакой громкой должности. Оружейный мастер обычно непубличная персона. Очень тонкий выбор со стороны Лето.

— А Гурни… Холлек? — полюбопытствовал Джим.

— Халлек, — поправил его Маккой. — Он командует армией герцога. И воспитывает его наследника.

Сулу с изумлением уставился на Маккоя:  
— Доктор, откуда такие познания?

— Да так, — пожал плечами Маккой. — Как-то пили вместе.

— Многообразие ваших знакомств просто потрясает.

— И может сослужить нам добрую службу, — наконец подал голос Спок. Его странная напряженность моментально сошла на нет, стоило ему внимательно рассмотреть встречающих. — Я знаю о Халлеке, но не знаю Халлека.

Маккой хмыкнул:  
— Не думаю, что даже среди Атрейдесов найдется много людей, которые могут утверждать, что знают Гурни, — Маккой задумался. — Из того, что я могу сказать… Он прекрасно играет на балисете, он верен герцогу, и для этого у него есть веские причины. Он — неплохой теолог. Однажды, будучи в доску пьяным, он побил в богословском диспуте одного из тех святош, которыми славился Гиди Прайм. Он отлично владеет ножом. Вот и все, что я могу сказать.

Чехов совершенно по-детски хихикнул.

— Вы забыли упомянуть главное, доктор.

Маккой развернулся к Павлу:  
— И что же я забыл, по-вашему?

— Он бывший раб.

— Он не родился рабом, — яростно возразил Маккой.

— Да, — кивнул Павел, — но он им был.

— И что?

Джим поднял руку в примиряющем жесте:  
— Нам прислали оружейника и бывшего раба, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Какой интересный выбор. Не так ли? — взглянул он на Спока.

— Очаровательный, — согласился с ним Спок. — Пожалуй, я в долгу перед его светлостью. — Он поднялся и протянул руку Джиму. — Думаю, нам пора поприветствовать встречающих, муж мой.

— Полностью согласен, — кивнул Джим.

Спок ввел код на боковой панели, входной люк опустился вниз, превращаясь в трап, Джим поспешно закрыл лицо длинным концом тагельмуста, и они со Споком вышли под палящее солнце Арракиса.

Халлек дал отрывистую команду, и все встречающие вытянулись, салютуя церемониальными саблями.

Спок остановился у подножия лестницы, не став подниматься наверх. Теперь, чтобы поприветствовать его, Гурни Халлеку придется спуститься вниз. И тогда они будут на равных. Поднимись он по лестнице сам, то стоял бы на ступеньку ниже человека, который даже не был аристократом.

Халлек нахмурился, когда осознал, что его переиграли. Данкан Айдахо, стоявший рядом, наклонился к нему и прошептал что-то совершенно насмешливое, отчего лицо Гурни потемнело еще больше.

Джим с интересом смотрел на этих двоих. Они были очень похожи на тех, кто остался так далеко. На людей Федерации. Так что он моментально расслабился и перестал ждать катастрофы.

Тем временем Гурни спустился к ним. Спок открыл лицо и произнес несколько гортанных фраз.

— Бхотани-джиб*, — шепнул едва слышно Павел, стоящий позади Джима. — Древний язык воинов. Знак особого уважения.  
Кирк напрягся. Он знал несколько слов на чакобса и сейчас лихорадочно вспоминал их, жалея, что не догадался узнать подробнее о местных церемониях.

Гурни ответил Споку, уважительно склонил голову и перевел взгляд на Джима.

— Гьа-в дир рос*, — произнес Спок, — БахIарал*.

Джим решительно откинул закрывающую лицо тряпку и, чуть запинаясь, произнес:  
— Мун вихьиялдаса дун вохарав вуго*.

Айдахо, стоявший позади Гурни, не сдержавшись, ахнул. Джим поднял на него глаза, и тот еле удержался, чтобы не ахнуть еще раз.

— Ибад, — вполголоса произнес он.

Халлек поморщился. Джим не понял, относилось ли это к нему, или командующий досадовал на промашку Айдахо.

— Мой муж, — повторил упрямо Спок, уже на всеобщем, — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, наследник Дома Кирков и баннерет Империи.  
Гурни Халлек едва заметно вздрогнул, когда был произнесен полный титул Джима, и собирался уже что-то сказать, как двери, ведущие во внутренний двор, распахнулись и на террасу быстрым, на грани приличия, шагом вышла группа людей. Но, людей ли… Джим прищурился. О, боги!.. Вулканцы!

Внутри взвыл хор голосов, требуя немедленной свободы действия. Кирк с трудом подавил желание уйти в тень, чтобы отдать кому-то из многочисленных своих и не своих предков главную роль. Желание было трусливым и недостойным, но он буквально чуял, как рвется ткань мироздания, как меняется ход истории, вот прямо сейчас, в данный момент: и он ничего не может сделать, чтобы отодвинуть надвигающуюся катастрофу.

Богато одетый вулканец остановился напротив Спока.

— Приветствую тебя, сын мой, — произнес он. — Я, Сарек, сын Скона, бросил все и прибыл сюда, на Арракис, движимый лишь заботой о счастье сына.

«Я точно не буду звать его папой», — мрачно подумал Джим, глядя на неожиданно появившегося тестя.

За спиной сдавленно охнул Чехов, и вполголоса грязно выругался Маккой.

Но Сарека ничего не могло сбить с мысли. Он несся вперед, словно взбесившийся грави-байк, не замечая никого на своем пути.

— И счастье не будет полным, если рядом не будет той, кто суждена тебе самой судьбой... вечно далекая и вечно близкая...

— Отец...

— Она последовала за мной, несмотря на тяготы путешествия.

«Судя по всему, папа женился, — мысли Джима метались между любопытством и паникой, — Спок сойдет с ума». — Он скосил глаза на странно напряженного мужа: «Уже сходит».

— Твоя невеста Т’Принг, — и Сарек сделал шаг в сторону, открывая всем присутствующим невысокую изящную фигурку, с ног до головы закутанную в бурнус. Но вот расшитое покрывало поползло вниз, и показалось надменное, красивое лицо, увенчанное короной черных волос.

— Червь раздери, — выругался кто-то вполголоса сзади Джима.

Кирк сглотнул. Треск рвущейся ткани — сейчас он был таким громким:  
— Муж мой, — выговорил он громко и четко, — посмотри, твой отец так счастлив, что мы можем простить ему нелепую оговорку.

— Да, можем, — согласно кивнул Спок. — Ведь это _его_ невеста.

За спиной Джима раздались три облегченных вздоха.

Спок прижал два пальца к пальцам Джима и громко повторил:  
— Мой муж, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, наследник дома Кирков и баннерет Империи.

 

 

Когда они оказались в тишине покоев, Джим не выдержал и расхохотался.

Западное крыло дворца, как просветил его Сулу, было малолюдным и почти заброшенным. Наверняка Лето Атрейдес не желал, чтобы Кирк с его неоднозначной репутацией все время мелькал перед глазами его наследника и леди Джессики. Так что некоторая свобода для выражения чувств у Джима была.

— Все в этом мире стоит денег, — отсмеявшись, сказал Джим, — но выражение лица твоего отца — бесценно. Как и этой, — он хотел сказать «сучки», но в последний момент притормозил, — дамочки, — неловко закончил он.

Может быть леди Т’Принг и была очень милой девушкой, по уши влюбленной в своего жениха, который так неожиданно уплыл из-под ее носа, но Джим в этом сомневался. Достаточно было вспомнить те яростные взгляды, что метала вулканка в сторону Кирка. Если бы они обладали материальной силой, от Джима бы осталась только жалкая кучка пепла.

Т’Принг была крайне опасна, но сейчас Джима куда сильнее занимал другой вопрос.

— Когда ты намеревался мне сообщить об этом? — небрежно поинтересовался он, наливая себе воды из высокого хрустального кувшина.

Спок, к его чести, не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.

— Никогда, — спокойно ответил он. — Я работал над решением этого вопроса. При должном раскладе ты бы никогда не узнал о существовании Т’Принг.

— Вот как, — глубокомысленно заметил Джим и принялся внимательно рассматривать собственные ногти: — И что же ты планировал сделать? Убить ее?

— Зачем, — пожал плечами Спок. — Это нелогично. Выдал бы замуж.

— Почему же ты этого не сделал?

— Мне нужно было лично присутствовать при этом.

— При отдавании ее замуж? — удивился Джим.

Спок отрицательно покачал головой:  
— При разрыве отношений. Мне пришлось бы пройти через калифи.

— Что это?

— Вызов на бой. Т’Принг должна была бы выбрать защитника, который отстаивал бы ее честь. Я бы его убил. Так я бы стал свободным от обязательств, а пролитая кровь избавила бы ее от позора.

— Мило, — саркастично оценил Джим. — А если бы убили тебя?

Спок удивленно посмотрел на него. Джим точно знал, что вот эта вот задранная на пару сантиметров левая бровь и есть выражение крайнего удивления у его мужа.

— Меня бы не убили, — ответил Спок, прикрыл глаза и расслабился в своем кресле. То ли посчитал, что выяснение отношений уже закончено, то ли решил, что с Кирка хватит уже полученных объяснений.

Джим подавил жгучее желание расколотить пару ваз, желательно об чью-то остроухую голову. Но у него в запасе тоже была парочка козырей.

— И когда у тебя пон-фарр? — рассчитано-небрежно поинтересовался он. Спок немедленно открыл глаза и весь подобрался.

— Доктор? — прошипел он.

— Ну, что вы. Все-таки на «Энтерпрайз» старпомом был вулканец. Ваш тезка, если вы забыли, — вежливо ответил Джим.

Он не успел даже отвернуться, как темный вихрь налетел на него, схватил за горло, и этот Спок, у которого в черных глазах плескались отблески грядущего безумия, проговорил, выталкивая из себя каждый слог:  
— Ты помог пройти ему через пон-фарр? ты?

Джим захрипел, пытаясь отодрать от горла железные пальцы, но попытка была безуспешной. Он еще успел подумать: «Ну, вот и все», — поймав бешеный взгляд Спока, как тот вдруг дернулся и отпустил Кирка.

— Идиот, — с трудом выговорил Джим, а сам с тоской подумал о том, что уже можно говорить о становлении традиции. Практически каждый из встреченных им Споков пытался его задушить, ну или на крайний случай залезть ему в мозги. Здешний превзошел остальных: он успел сделать и то, и другое. — У моего старпома есть женщина. Он прошел через время ярости с ней.

Спок молчал.

Джим отлепил себя от стенки и похромал из гостиной в одну из спален, которую определил как свою. «Странно, — подумал он. — Душили за горло, а не могу наступить на ногу. Больно».

Кажется, его окликнул Спок, но Джим даже не затормозил. Говорить сейчас с этим остроухим ублюдком просто не было сил.  
В спальне он вскарабкался на высоченную кровать под балдахином, стянув по пути сапоги, завернулся в скользкое шелковое покрывало и мгновенно отрубился, пообещав себе, что об остальном он подумает завтра. Если проснется, конечно.

 

Разбудило его прикосновение к шее. Джим открыл глаза. Рядом с ним сидел Маккой, что-то сосредоточенно втирающий в шею Джима. Позади него, где-то далеко внизу, у подножия кровати маячил Чехов, умудряющийся своим лицом выражать сразу и сочувствие, и острое любопытство.

— Милорд на встрече с герцогом. — бодро отрапортовал он, увидев, что Джим проснулся.

— Прекрасно, — сипло буркнул Джим и попытался перевернуться на другой бок. Маккой придержал его за плечо с укоризненным возгласом:  
— Погодите, саиб.

Кирк вытерпел еще пять минут врачебной экзекуции и снова забылся тревожным, темным сном.

_________________________

_*Бхотани Джиб — собрание древних наречий, приспособленное для нужд обеспечения безопасности; охотничий язык; язык наемных убийц времен первой Войны ассасинов._

_*Гьа-в дир рос — это мой муж (авар.)_

_*БахIарал — молодожены (авар.)_

_*Мун вихьиялдаса дун вохарав вуго — я рад нашей встрече (авар.)_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Герцог Лето Атрейдес предан Империи настолько,  
что представляет несомненную угрозу для правящего Дома.   
Такой парадокс требует пристального внимания.   
Предпринятые мной шаги помогут эту угрозу смягчить.  
Из письма Трейвиса Мейвизера Императрице Хоши Сато** _

Спок сделал глоток вина и отставил бокал. Он ему мешал. На самом деле ему мешало все: кандура липла к телу, бишт все время съезжал с плеч, мягчайшие ичиги немилосердно жали.

Герцог Лето настоял на встрече один на один, так что Спок отправил Павла присмотреть за Маккоем и Джимом, а сам отправился к Атрейдесу.

— Меня, признаться, удивил неожиданный визит вашего отца. Он прилетел накануне вашего появления. Сказал, что решил передохнуть перед заседанием Ландсраада. Суфир Хават* предположил, что Сареку нужен спайс. Я был склонен согласиться с ним. Никто из нас не предполагал таких матримониальных устремлений.

Спок внимательно посмотрел на герцога. Тот выглядел почти смущенным. Очевидно, выходка Сарека не вписывалась у Атрейдесов в понятие гостеприимства.

— Не секрет, что мой отец еще не пришел в себя после ухода леди Аманды…

Он позволил словам повиснуть в воздухе, предоставляя собеседнику самому трактовать их.

Лето предпочел нейтральный ответ:  
— Нам всем ее не хватает.

У Спока вдруг перехватило горло. «Не как мне, — подумал он, жалея себя, — не так, как мне».

Он склонил голову в знак того, что оценил слова соболезнования.

После секундной паузы герцог продолжил:  
— Я хочу поздравить вас с бракосочетанием. Леди Джессика планирует устроить прием в честь этого радостного события.

— Благодарю.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк известен своим сложным характером и сильными страстями. — Лето сделал паузу, а Спок восхитился, как изящно наследника Кирков обозвали зарвавшимся придурком. — Я лишь надеюсь, что он составит ваше счастье.

— Это зависит от многих факторов. Но у моего мужа слишком много достоинств, которые нивелируют его недостатки.

— Кроме титула баннерета? — тонко улыбнулся Лето.

Спок восхитился. Когда говорили о герцоге Лето Атрейдесе, всегда отмечали его честность, его заботу о людях, его прямоту, но совершенно забывали об его уме. Лето был очень умен, да еще имел в своем распоряжении Суфира Хавата, лучшего ментата Вселенной, которого побаивалась сама Хоши Сато.

— Ходили слухи, что леди Джессика играла важную роль в генетической программе Бене Гессерит.

Лето улыбнулся. Спок не ответил ему, зато задал очень говорящий вопрос.

— Венцом их программы будет создание Квизац Хидераха. Леди Джессика родила мне наследника вопреки желанию Бене Гессерит.

— Вы полагает, что он Квизац?

— Нет, — твердо ответил герцог. — Пол никогда не попробует спайс. Так что никаких живых божеств в моем дома.

Спок позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Не думаю, что ему это будет нужно. Квизац Хидерах — мой муж.

— Помилуй нас Всеблагая Мать, — невольно вырвалось у герцога. — Мы пропали?

Спок не мог не заметить вопросительной интонации в последней фразе.

— Нет, — тут же ответил он. — После испытания Водой Жизни Джим Кирк стал абсолютно другим человеком.

— Ваше влияние? — тут же поинтересовался герцог.

— Нет. Я не могу сказать всего, но поверьте, эти изменения глобальны и неотвратимы.

Лето забарабанил пальцами по столу, глядя на Спока. Предположить, что наследник С’Чайн Т’Гай попал под влияние Джеймса Кирка, было можно, но это не вязалось с мнением герцога о Споке. Но может быть причиной их связи стали наркотики. Герцог внимательно оглядел собеседника. Спок смотрел на него ясными глазами, руки его не дрожали, не коже не было видно никаких пятен.

Молчание затягивалось.

Наконец, герцог заговорил:  
— Вы должны простить мне мои сомнения, Спок. Дурная слава наследника Кирков распространилась по всему квадранту. Он может дать фору даже Фейд-Рауте Харконнену.

— Мог дать, — педантично поправил Спок, но герцог поднял руку в знак протеста и повторил:

— Может дать. Пока у меня нет веских доказательств того, что он изменился, я не считаю возможным начинать серьезный разговор.

— Что вы хотите?

— Я хочу чтобы Джеймс Кирк встретился со мной и Суфиром Хаватом.

— Только в моем присутствии, — быстро проговорил Спок.

— Это вполне правомочное требование, — согласился Лето Атрейдес. — Я огражу эту часть дворца от вашего отца и его свиты, а взамен требую, чтобы Кирк не приближался к моему сыну Полу.

Бровь Спока взлетела:  
— Вы считаете, что мой муж может…

Герцог перебил его:  
— Возможно и не может, но я не хочу рисковать. Для молодых людей в возрасте Пола порок всегда привлекательнее, как бы мы их не воспитывали. Я не имею намерения оскорбить вас и вашего спутника, но, памятуя о репутации Кирка, согласитесь, что это будет разумной предосторожностью.

Спок согласно склонил голову, но внутри него кипел гнев.

_________________________

_*Суфир Хават (англ. Thufir Hawat) —один из самых грозных ментатов за всю историю. Служил трём поколениям Атрейдесов.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Я склонен верить в худшее. Поэтому мало что может застать меня врасплох.  
Хан Нуньен Сингх** _

— Итак, на сегодняшний день нас поддерживает большая часть бывших приближенных адмирала. Но до того, как начнутся проблемы. Предупреждая вопрос — любые проблемы: от неурожая до флота Сато на орбите. — Верити Ченг как всегда была беспощадно откровенна. Хан ценил ее именно за это. — Причем последний вариант более чем возможен. Под нашим контролем средства орбитальной связи и банковская система. Больше хороших новостей нет.

Верити села и, поморщившись, снова уткнулась в свои бумажки. Слов нет, она сверхчеловек и сама может заменить любой компьютер, но, черт возьми, они могли оставить хотя бы падды с удобными органайзерами. А еще карандаши все время ломались.

Их было шестеро — самых близких. Остальные шестьдесят пять были не менее дороги, но безусловно признавали их лидерство. Верити Ченг, Джон Эриксен, Асаи Феррис, Амой Двусу, Александр Ньютон и он, Хан Нуньен Сингх, — они должны были решить судьбу Флатус Секундус и нового Дома.

— Пришло послание от Сато, — сообщил Хан. Весь доклад Ченг он просидел с закрытыми глазами, словно и не слушал вовсе.

Эриксен хмыкнул:  
— Судя по твоему виду, там ничего хорошего.

— Ну, почему же, — Хан открыл глаза и сел ровнее. — Там все очень... мило. К примеру, — он развернул свиток, который лежал рядом с ним, и поискал нужное место, — вот: «Их Императорское Величество надеются на благоразумие претендента и призывают его к спокойствию и выдержке».

— Действительно, мило, — хихикнула Асаи Феррис. — То есть, мы должны ждать? Чего? Пока нас не перебьют?

Хан пожал плечами:  
— Возможно. Там еще есть есть про испытания перед лицом судьбы, про повиновение божественной власти и предопределение событий.

— Серьезно? — недоуменно переспросил Эриксен. — Верховный правитель считает возможным прислать вот такое письмо после смены власти в одном из Домов?

— Кажется, слухи о душевном нездоровье Императрицы не лишены оснований, — подал голос Амой Двусу. Огромный, черный, он, до этой минуты, молча сидел в углу. Двусу был мерилом нормы для них всех. Не только умен, но еще и мудр. — Нам надо искать иных союзников.

Хан незаметно выдохнул: если уж Двусу склонялся к такому решению, то все остальные присоединятся к его мнению.

— Кирк, — сказал он, — и Спок. Эта парочка что-то замыслила. И я не удивлюсь, если это будет попыткой государственного переворота. У Спока есть корабль, который работает на варп-двигателе. — Он проигнорировал оживление за столом и продолжил: — Плохо одно: я, кажется, привлек к ним внимание Сато.

— Подробности, — потребовал Эриксен.

 

 

— Нужна личная встреча, — прогудел Амой. — Только так ты сможешь их предупредить и сгладить впечатления от своей излишней ретивости.

— Думаешь, должен лететь я?

— Ты, — без тени сомнения подтвердил Двусу, не отвлекаясь от своего основного занятия — заваривания чая. В своей время по настоянию Хана рядом с плантациями блестяники были высажены несколько кустов чая, контрабандой доставленными из метрополии. В этом году наконец был получен вполне сносный улун. Его одобрил даже Амой Двусу, известный любитель чая на старой Земле. — Они знают тебя. По крайней мере, ты уже был взвешен и оценен. Если явится кто-то из нас, придется долго объяснять что мы есть. Тебе это дастся легче, ты знаешь этот мир.

— Но здесь еще столько дел.

— Я присмотрю, — кивнул Двусу. — Все будет в порядке. — По его полным губам мимолетно скользнула улыбка. Хан улыбнулся в ответ. — Вылетай сразу же, как предоставится такая возможность, — и Амой протянул ему небольшую пиалу с чаем. — Жаль, что не сохранился «Ботани-Бей». Мы не были бы так ограничены в передвижениях.

Хан отхлебнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Прекрасный вкус. — Двусу слегка кивнул в знак того, что принимает комплимент. — Мне жаль, что я поддался порыву и предпочел обратиться к Сато, а не к Споку. Тогда мы могли бы собирать кредиты на собственный корабль.

— Не все еще потеряно.

Хан сделал еще глоток и пожал плечами:  
— Я надеюсь на это. Скоро должен прийти хайлайнер за ликером и за кое-чем еще. Подозреваю, что кто-то из флибустьеров под моим крылышком сбывает контрабанду.

— Сейчас нам это только на руку, — Двусу развел руками. — Лети на Арракис, я думаю, что найдешь там всех, кто тебе нужен.  
Хан посмотрел на Амоя. Тот сидел неподвижно — не человек, а темная глыба, которой ведомы судьбы мира. Для этого Двусу совсем был не нужен спайс, он просто знал, что нужно делать, как знали его предки-масаи, где именно нужно охотиться.

— Последнее время все нити ведут к Арракису.

— Реперная точка, — пожал плечами Двусу.

Хан улыбнулся. Эти слова были словно привет из их далекого, земного прошлого. Он допил чай, аккуратно поставил пиалу и, поклонившись, вышел. Его ждал Арракис.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Вневременная и внепространственная предустановленность порядка вещей,  
может быть нарушена взмахом крыла бабочки.  
Сарек «Трактат «Иерархия бытия»** _

— Я хочу видеть своего сына.

— По приказу герцога Лето, вход в западное крыло закрыт для всех, кто там проживает.

Гурни Халлек, стоящий в тени одной из колонн, еле сдержал улыбку. Повторяющийся диалог длился уже четверть часа. Сарек был вежлив и настойчив, гвардеец Атрейдесов так же вежлив и непреклонен. По мнению Гурни, стороны могли бы получить больше удовольствия от происходящего, если бы попытались разнообразить произносимый текст. Пришла пора выйти из тени.

— Милорд Сарек, — поклон Халлека сделал бы честь любому паркетному шаркуну, — чем могу служить вам?

Сарек с почти заметным облегчением отвлекся от терзания гвардейца.

— Командующий Халлек. Рад вас видеть.

Гурни посчитал, что это беспрецедентное выражение чувств для вулканца.

— Взаимно, милорд. Так что я могу для вас сделать?

— Видите ли, командующий. Я бы хотел увидеть Спока. Но ваш гвардеец…

— Простите его, милорд. Он не смеет нарушить приказ герцога.

— Но я же отец.

— К сожалению, приказ звучал совершенно недвусмысленно. Но, — он поднял палец во избежание спора, — я могу пригласить вашего сына в Зеленую гостиную. Она находится в достаточно уединенном месте, и вы сможете там побеседовать.

«А я сумею вас подслушать», — добавил он про себя.

Сарек внимательно посмотрел на него и согласно кивнул:  
— Передайте моему сыну, что я буду ждать его через двадцать минут в Зеленой гостиной. Я буду там один. Скажите ему именно это.

 

Гурни вообще страшно забавляла вся эта комическая ситуация вокруг «женить наследника». Вообще, если подумать, «Женитьба наследника» неплохое название для какого-нибудь грубого фарса, предназначенного для показа на рыночной площади.

Новоиспеченный муж Спока, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, не выходил из покоев. По докладам слуг было известно, что между супругами произошла размолвка, после чего в покои Кирка прибыл его личный врач. Халлек считал, что если избалованный юнец получил трепку, то это несомненно должно пойти ему на пользу. Просто по определению. Он помнил, что говорили о похождениях наследника Дома Кирков при императорском дворе и прочих дворах тоже. Девица, выбранная папенькой, тоже была еще тем подарочком, но, по крайней мере, за ней не числились убийства, разврат и потребление наркотиков. Хотя, как говорится, еще не вечер.

Гурни вздохнул: похоже, герцогу Лето нужна эта странная парочка, так что долг Халлека присмотреть за тем, чтобы вулканский папа не слишком усердствовал в выражении своего неодобрения. Он еще раз вздохнул и приник к крошечному слуховому окну, спрятанному за пышными листьями пальмы, растущей в горшке. В конце концов, гостиная не зря называлась Зеленой. Правда, побочной проблемой, связанной с озеленением гостиной, была необходимость крайне осторожно передвигаться по потайному ходу, чтобы не повредить систему полива.

В гостиной между тем разворачивалась драма отцов и детей.

Сарек бушевал (конечно, по вулканским меркам), обещал ужасные кары беспутному сыну, призывал в свидетели покойную жену, старейшин и самого Сурака.

Спок вяло отбрехивался.

По мнению Гурни, все было настолько чинно и благопристойно, что даже не стоило потраченного времени.

Наконец Сарек выдохся. Он присел на диван, к нему подошел Спок и протянул стакан воды.

— Баркала, — буркнул Сарек. — Гьянже, лъачи*.

Гурни похолодел. Черт возьми! Это же чакобса! Они перешли на чакобса! Этот язык он знал плохо, и поэтому изо всех сил напряг слух, пытаясь разобрать отдельные слова. Удача была не на его стороне.

— Думаю, надо перейти на вулканский, — спокойно предложил Спок на чакобса.

— Согласен, — кивнул отец. — У нас очень мало времени, пока никто ничего не заподозрил. Думаю нас подслушивает Халлек или кто-то из его приближенных.

— Мой муж действительно Усул*.

— Я не буду спрашивать, уверен ли ты в этом. Ты бы не сказал мне ничего, если бы не обладал полной уверенностью.

— Именно так. Он нежданный Квизац Хидерах. И он на нашей стороне. По крайней мере, пока.

— Действуем, как договаривались?

— Планы пришлось подкорректировать, — Спок был серьезен. — Но это оправданные изменения.

— Хорошо. Все обсуждают нашу бурную встречу и мое недовольство. Никто не обратит внимание на сам факт нашей встречи. Плохо, что теперь мне придется жениться на этой дурочке. Не хотел я так оскорбить память твоей матери.

Спок задумался:  
— Я пришлю тебе курьером Стонна. Он ей нравился, и даже слишком. Думаю, если ты подтолкнешь их друг к другу излишней опекой, то…

— Я понял.

— Только, пожалуйста, отец, постарайтесь избежать кунут-калифи.

— Не веришь в мои силы?

— Высказываю разумные опасения.

— Это логично. Я постараюсь не выйти на круг.

— Способы связи остаются прежними.

— Трон ждет тебя.

— Как сказал бы мой муж: «не стоит жарить зайца прежде, чем он пойман».

 

 

Джим открыл глаза. Ощущения были странными — его переполняла энергия, ничего не болело и в общем и целом жизнь казалась замечательной, особенно в данный момент времени. Он привычно повторил литанию для подчинения мыслей про себя, потянулся и решил повторить ее еще раз, уже вслух:  
— Мой разум принадлежит мне,  
Он принимает знание,  
Он принимает опыт,  
Он принимает веру,  
Он отвергает чужих.  
Моя личность только моя.  
Я не приму никого  
И не поддамся никому.  
Я есть я и никто более.  
Да будет так.

Последние слова гулко прозвучали в тишине комнаты. Джим хмыкнул, представляя, как выглядит со стороны: размахивающий руками в такт произносимым словам.

В дверь раздался короткий стук:  
— Саиб? — Маккой вошел сразу же, не дожидаясь отклика.

— Боунз! — радостно завопил Кирк: — Я так рад тебя видеть! Я отлично себя чувствую. Давно такого не было. — Он вскочил с кровати и принялся натягивать штаны. — Страшно хочу есть. Кстати, доброе утро.

— Скорее день и скорее к вечеру, — ухмыльнулся Маккой. — Вы проспали восемнадцать часов, саиб.

— Ого, — удивился Джим, — давно такого не было. Итак, какие планы на сегодня?

— Сейчас подойдет Павел и Ухура, надеюсь, они вас просветят. А пока, саиб, дайте я осмотрю вашу шею.

Джим помрачнел:  
— А где мой муж?

— Насколько я знаю, ожидает вашего пробуждения.

— Ну, надеюсь, я смогу позавтракать без него?

— Надежда иногда очень глупое чувство, — Маккой закончил осмотр. — Одевайтесь, саиб. Должен в очередной раз констатировать, что я гений. Никаких видимых последствий вашего бурного разговора с мужем. Говорить не больно?

Джим прислушался к себе:  
— Пожалуй, нет. Удивительно, Боунз. — Джим натянул фуфайку. — Я готов. Завтракать-завтракать-завтракать! Мой сахар упал до критической отметки.

— Мозги у вас упали до критической отметки, — проворчал Маккой, — не нравится мне эта искусственная веселость.

— Я просто выспался, Боунз.

— Ага, рассказывайте это кому-нибудь другому.

 

Джим и сам не мог понять, почему его накрыло беспричинным весельем. Поводов для него не было совершенно: ссора с мужем, затянувшиеся переговоры, опять же — появившийся папа Спока под ручку с его невестой, — все грозило если не бедой, то, по крайней мере, большими проблемами. А вот поди ж ты, хотелось смеяться, радоваться жизни и вообще вести себя беззаботно и безответственно.

— Завтрак, саиб, — подтолкнул его Маккой, и Джим кивнул.

 

Вообще, для завтрака стол был накрыт слишком изобильно.

— Это для вас завтрак, саиб, — Чехов ел со всей страстью оголодавшего подростка. По крайней мере, выглядело это именно так. 

— А для нас прошло время обеда. И я уже давно не подросток.

— Я что, сказал это вслух? — спросил Джим, потянувшись за блюдом с чем-то, напоминающим кэджери. Рисковать так рисковать.

— Ага, — пробормотал Чехов, продолжая сметать еду со стола.

— Ну, вообще, ты на него очень похож, — Джим жевал пряный рис и был готов признать, что сделал удачный выбор. — Особенно в новой форме.

Чехов любовно смахнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку:  
— Саиб, вы слышали историю про энсина из инженерного и энсина с мостика?

Джим медленно отложил вилку.

— Нет, — протянул он, — ну-ка поделись.

— Так вот: решили как-то два молодых энсина поменяться местами. Техника на мостик, а рулевого в инженерный.

— И? — У Кирка сердце забилось где-то в районе желудка.

— Рулевой стоит и смотрит на варп-двигатель в легком ступоре и не знает, что делать. К нему подбегает один из техников и кричит: «Правая катушка индуктивности антивещества греется». «И что? — отвечает энсин. — Пусть себе греется. «Так сгорит же все к червям песчаным».

Энсин достает коммуникатор, вызывает мостик: «У нас тут правая катушка индуктивности антивещества греется. Что делать?»  
А техник ему и отвечает: «Ничего удивительного. Полчаса назад прошли атмосферу, идем по дну океана».

Сулу хмыкнул, Маккой и Ухура молча смотрели на Чехова. Джим взвыл от восторга. Во все времена, в любой вселенной есть идиотские анекдоты про курсантов и младших офицеров. Он хохотал, утирал выступившие слезы, вдыхал и снова принимался хохотать, первый раз за долгое время чувствуя, что этот мир может стать его миром. Кто бы мог подумать, что причиной для такого вывода станет дурацкий анекдот.

 

— Я вижу, что вы хорошо отдохнули, муж мой. — Все-таки Спок мог быть чертовски бесшумным, когда этого хотел, или Джим так ржал, что не заметил вошедших.

— Прекрасно, — согласно кивнул Джим, пытаясь успокоиться. — Просто замечательно.

— Тогда позвольте вам представить герцога Лето Атрейдеса, владельца Каладана и Арракиса.

Джим замер и, подавив смех, встал.

— Ваша светлость, — поприветствовал он Лето. — Чаю? — и махнул рукой на накрытый стол.

Замерший при появлении Спока и герцога, Маккой наконец пришел в себя и вскочил, вслед за ним поднялись и остальные.  
Герцог махнул рукой, призывая всех чувствовать себя свободно:  
— Почему бы и нет, — ответил он на вопрос Кирка. — До ужина еще далеко, — и сел напротив Джима. Спок, поколебавшись, сел рядом с мужем.

«Прекрасно, — подумал Джим. — Демонстрация единения в отдельно взятой семье».

Он уже был готов рассмеяться, но подавил столь неуместный порыв. Как обращаться с герцогами, он не очень-то и знал. В Академии учился один из английских аристократов, герцог Уэльский, но он был в доску своим парнем, с которым можно было и пива выпить, и подраться от избытка чувств. По мнению Джима, по части идиотских поступков и общей упоротости Уэльс дал бы ему сто очков вперед. Взять хотя бы похищение бигля адмирала Арчера с целью перекрашивания его в радикально зеленый цвет. Прекрасное было времечко. Джим ностальгически вздохнул.

— Над чем вы смеялись? — герцог принял чашку из рук Ухуры.

— Так, — неопределенно сказал Джим, — воспоминания о временах курсантской юности.

Лето с удовольствием пригубил чай:  
— Понимаю. Сам мог бы рассказать пару забавных историй. А где вы учились? Что-то не припоминаю в вашем досье сведений об обучении в каком-либо военном университете.

— Академия Де-Мойн, — Кирк ни на секунду не замедлил с ответом. Зря что ли он зубрил биографию своего двойника. — Курс вел милорд Берман, как раз после своей отставки с поста генерал-бурсега, а тактику читал мой отец.

— Джордж Кирк, герой Галактики, — кивнул герцог и поставил чашку на стол. — Спас императрицу Сато. Был бесконечно предан правящему Дому и никогда не думал о том, чтобы воспользоваться своим правом баннерета. — Лето сделал многозначительную паузу и добавил: — В отличии от вас.

Джим почувствовал, как к его ноге прижалось колено Спока. «Черт возьми, — отчетливо подумал он. — Хватит пасти меня как младенца».

— Мой отец, — спокойно начал Кирк и еле удержался, чтобы не покоситься на Спока, — умел чувствовать момент. Как бы странно это ни звучало, ему было присуще чувство своевременной жестокости. Он поддержал Сато потому, что в тот момент альтернативы просто не было, — Джим взял точно рассчитанную паузу. Он обдумывал свой разговор с Атрейдесом не раз и не два. Именно от герцога зависело, сможет ли он вернуться домой, или они со Споком сгинут в вихре развязанной гражданской войны. — Если бы он увидел нынешнее положение дел — то, что политика правящего Дома тормозит развитие, — то он несомненно задумался бы о том, что представители Дома С’Чайн Т’Гай имеют на трон куда больше прав, чем правящая династия. Я думаю, он поддержал бы моего мужа в его устремлениях.

Лето забарабанил пальцами по столу.

Спок под прикрытием скатерти сжал ладонь Кирка в своей. «Атрейдес всегда так делает, когда размышляет. Нам надо подтолкнуть его к нужному нам решению», — через тактильный контакт мысли Спока читались так четко, словно он шептал все это прямо в уху Джиму.

— Я не ищу войны, — наконец сказал герцог.

— Но она придет к вам рано или поздно, — парировал Джим с той обреченной уверенностью, что отличает человека, поставившего себе великую цель. — Это неизбежный процесс при нынешнем положении дел.

— Сато нестабильна, — подал голос Спок. — Она послала вас сюда, где каждый метр набит спайсом и шпионами Харконеннов. Вас выбрали жертвенным агнцем во славу Империи.

— И если вы готовы отдать ей жизнь, то при чем тут ваши жена и сын? — Ухура говорила мягко и тихо. Почти на грани слышимости, но от того-то ее слова звучали гораздо весомей. — Леди родила вам сына, рискнув своим положением в Бене Гессерит. Она пошла против Верховной Матери. — Тихий голос Ухуры заставлял вслушиваться в слова и четче принимать их смысл. — Сейчас ваш черед отплатить ей…

— Довольно! — герцог шарахнул кулаком по столу. — Не забывайте, леди Джессика тоже гессеритка. Я знаю что такое **голос**. Не стоит пробовать на мне эти штучки.

Ухура тут же замолчала, и Джим понял, что они вот-вот проиграют. Герцог уйдет, их выставят с Арракиса так быстро, что и пообедать они не успеют, и когда-нибудь, вполне возможно, что очень скоро, они со Споком просто потеряют головы, в самом прямом значении этого слова.

— Я могу доказать, что мы пришли с правильными намерениями, — он порывисто ухватил герцога за рукав его парадного, темно-зеленого мундира. — Ваша светлость! Вы обязаны дать нам шанс.

— Я вам ничем не обя… — начал было герцог, но Джим его перебил, все равно терять уже было нечего:

— Вы обязаны выслушать моего мужа, потому что он наследник Императорского трона. И еще, — Джим облизнул страшно пересохшие губы и закончил — потому, что я Квизац Хидерах.

Вот и все. Выражаясь фигурально, заряд был сброшен в самую гущу толпы, и теперь только от Лето Атрейдеса зависело, окончится ли он грандиозным фейерверком, или бегущими в ночь испуганными людьми.

Герцог замер. Краем глаза Джим видел, как Сулу слегка развернулся на своем стуле, освобождая себе место для броска.

— Чем вы можете это доказать? — спросил Лето, даже не стараясь освободиться от хватки Кирка. — Я не могу верить вам на слово в подобной ситуации.

— Мой муж не лжет, — Спок, как обычно, не мог удержаться от программного заявления.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Лето. — Но все-таки…

Он не договорил, дав словам повиснуть в наступившей тишине.

Черт-черт-черт! Похоже принцип «сейчас впутаемся, а потом разберемся» в очередной раз сработал не так, как задумывалось.  
Джим отпустил рукав Лето, выпрямился и повторил:  
— Я Квизац Хидерах. Я могу объять пространство и время и могу увидеть то, что нас ждет.

— Нет.

— Нет!

— Нет!

— Нет!

Четыре возгласа слились в один и Кирк даже удивился такой слаженности. Герцог не успел ничего спросить, как вступила доселе молчавшая Ухура:  
— Вы не можете, махди. Еще слишком рано. Ваши ментальные щиты слишком слабы. Вы не сможете удержать в себе всех своих предшественников. Мы потеряем вас.

Лето не сдержал изумленного возгласа:  
— Тот, кто поведет за собой?

— Именно. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк — махди.

На мгновение перед глазами Джима возник образ огромного подземного зала, залитого мертвенным синим светом глоуглобов, в котором стояли тысячи тысяч людей с пронзительными синими глазами. Все они, как один, повторяли: «Махди! Махди! Махди!», и слова эти перекатывались от стены к стене, взвивались вверх и там гремели неистовым хором.

— Фримены, — прошептал Джим и тут же повторил уже громче: — Фримены. Они пойдут за мной.

— Фримены? — теперь герцог сам был готов вцепиться в руку Кирка. — Вы знаете о людях песков? Что?

Спок крайне неодобрительно покосился Лето, но тот не обратил на это ровным счетом никакого внимания, готовый засыпать Джима новыми вопросами.

— Ваша светлость, — Чехов решил разрядить ситуацию, — для разговора о фрименах еще будет время. Давайте вернемся к тому, что волнует нас всех.

Герцог кивнул.

— Да, вы правы, — он сложил перед собой руки, точно примерный ученик, но в этой позе была видна лишь его сила, а никак не ученическая робость. — Вопрос о доверии.

— Я не отказываюсь от своего предложения, — кивнул Джим. — Если это единственный путь обрести такого союзника, как вы, то я обязан рискнуть. — Он махнул рукой, отметая повторные возражения, и усмехнулся: — Пророчество как доказательство всего сущего. Пожалуй, ни одна философская школа еще не приходила к столь оригинальным выводам.

Боунз закатил глаза и злобно рыкнул:  
— Скорее, как доказательство дурости избранного.

— Ну, Боунз...

Герцог улыбнулся, слушая их препирательства, и это так неожиданно преобразило его лицо, что Джим споткнулся на полуслове, вдруг увидев, каким Лето Атрейдес был в молодости, без бороды, без груза забот — счастливым молодым идиотом. Таким же, каким когда-то был сам Кирк.

— Вы любили играть в мяч, — сказал он герцогу. — Вы и еще Халлек. У него тогда были волосы. И был еще третий. Далак Фенриг.

— Погиб при покушении, — выдохнул Лето. — Из оставшихся в живых об этом знают лишь я и Гурни. Откуда у вас такие сведения?

— От самого Далака, — ответил Джим. Фенриг был лишь крохотной искрой где-то внутри него, но Джим помнил смрадное дыхание лазанских тигров, удар лапой и теплый поток крови, хлынувшей из разорванного горла. — Вы зажали ему горло. Пытались остановить кровь. Он умер, зная, что дал вам время для отражения звериной атаки.

Лето молча смотрел на Джима. Текли минуты, наконец, герцог заговорил:  
— Вы опасное создание, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк — Квизац Хидерах.

Несказанное «но» повисло в воздухе.

— Да, — ответил Джим. — Но я осознаю собственную ответственность и исполняю свои обещания. Мне понадобится раствор спайса, пара подушек и доктор Маккой. — Он покосился на безмолвно сидящего Спока и добавил: — И мой муж. Он сумеет подхватить меня, если возникнет такая необходимость.

_________________________

*БАРКАЛА — спасибо (авар.)

*ГЬАНЖЕ — сейчас, в настоящее время (авар.)

*ЛЪАЧИ — слушай (авар.)

*Усул (англ. usul, арабск. «основа», «доктрина», часто в религиозном значении) — «опора столпа», «основание колонны».


	25. Chapter 25

_**Как редко судьба обманет,  
Предсказывая печали!  
В беде она столь постоянна,  
Сколь изменчива в счастье.*  
Принцесса Саавик «История Династии для детей»** _

Приготовления не заняли много времени. Все действовали так, словно проходили через подобное не один раз. Боунз привычно ворчал, Ухура сосредоточено колдовала над чашей с раствором спайса, Чехов вполголоса втолковывал что-то Лето, Сулу переставил стул ближе к двери — то ли для того, чтобы охранять вход, то ли для лучшего обзора всего происходящего.

В сравнении с ними Джим, лежащий на полу, чувствовал себя не пророком, а скорее экспонатом, уродцем в проспиртованной банке. По настоянию Маккоя он стянул с себя обувь и фуфайку, оставшись в штанах и футболке.

Было странно смотреть на всех снизу вверх и не дергаться. Успокаивало лишь присутствие Спока. Вот уж кто не потерял ни капли собственного достоинства, усевшись на пол рядом с распростертым Джимом.

— Спок, — у Джима перехватило горло. Он не знал что сказать.

Но Спок, этот вулканский сухарь, точно знал, что ему было нужно:  
— Я удержу тебя. Смотри в будущее, оно не навредит тебе, потому что я буду рядом, — он ловко устроил голову Джима на своих коленях, неуклюже наклонился вперед, точно переломившись пополам и прошептал на ухо Кирку:  
— Ты не должен бояться. Страх убивает разум. Страх есть малая смерть, влекущая за собой полное уничтожение. Но ты встретишь свой страх и примешь его. Ты позволишь ему пройти над тобой и сквозь тебя. А когда он пройдет, ты посмотришь на свой путь, и там, где был страх, не будет ничего. Останешься лишь ты, ты сам. И я рядом с тобою. — Джим ощутил, как сухие губы Спока на мгновение прижались к его лбу, и Ухура поднесла к его губам чашу с Водой Жизни.

Джима никто не готовил к роли Пророка. Более того, он вырос там, где иррациональная вера в чудеса была скорее признаком ограниченности ума. Но сейчас, будучи в чужом мире среди людей, которые только могли стать ему близкими, он неистово захотел чуда. Он уже не боялся той огромной толпы, что теснилась где-то внутри его разума. Он был готов с благодарностью принять всех.

— Пророчество, — вытолкнул он из себя. — Я хочу знать, — и сделал глоток.

Ничего не изменилось. Джим видел все то же: любопытный взгляд герцога, лицо Спока, с едва заметной, бьющейся венкой под правым глазом. Он хотел уже рассмеяться, перевести все в дурную шутку, благо неуместная веселость еще бродила в нем, точно молодое вино, как вдруг картина поплыла, смазалась, будто кто-то пытался содрать мастихином окружающий мир. Он схватил себя за горло, запрокинул голову, выгнувшись так сильно, что застонали мышцы от непомерной нагрузки и лишь успел услышать краем угасающего сознания:  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму…

 

Он плыл в невесомости, вокруг был космос и более ничего. Джим ощутил себя такой же звездой, как и те мириады светил вокруг. Ему было покойно. Никто и ничто не беспокоило его, не принуждало к принятию решений, не дергало, пытаясь разглядеть в нем то, чего никогда не было и быть не могло. Стазис.

Он был готов остаться здесь навсегда, слиться со всеми личностями, что были в нем, но чей-то голос звал его так настойчиво и сладко, что он не мог не откликнуться.

— Иду я, — недовольно буркнул он, — иду.

Ему не хотелось терять обретенное чувство покоя, но голос настойчиво толкал его вперед, и Джим падал навстречу ему, и картины того, чего еще не было и возможно никогда не будет, мелькали перед его глазами нескончаемой чередой.

Вот герцог указывает им на дверь, и в этом жесте столько нарочитой театральности, что Джим готов захихикать, точно девчонка, но гвардейцы Атрейдесов, грозящие им оружием, не располагают к веселью... «За что?» — читает Джим по собственным губам и удивляется, какое у него оказывается бывает глуповатое выражение лица, — «За что?» — повторяет тот, другой Кирк. И бледный от гнева Лето кричит в ответ: «Как ты посмел полезть к Полу, ублюдок». «Эй, — хочет возмутиться Джим, — молоденькие пацаны вовсе не в моем вкусе», — но картинка уже смазалась, и теперь разворачивается следующее действие: он видит кого-то со спины, кто склоняется над тяжело раненым герцогом и вкладывает ему что-то в приоткрытый рот: «Я хочу убить барона», — слышит Джим.

— Бар... он Хар...

— Не разговаривайте, бедный мой герцог. У вас мало времени. Я поменял вам зуб. Он идеален. Точная копия. И сердечник сформирован в виде нерва, так что обычные детекторы и даже быстрое сканирование его не обнаружат. Но когда вы с силой нажмете на него, оболочка треснет; после этого сразу делайте резкий выдох, сформируется облачко чрезвычайно ядовитого газа...

Джим по-прежнему не видит лица говорящего, вся его фигура словно в тени, на ней никак нельзя сосредоточиться.

— Вы в любом случае обречены, мой бедный герцог, но до того, как вы умрете, вы окажетесь рядом с бароном. Он будет уверен, что вы достаточно одурманены наркотиками, чтобы не попытаться напасть на него перед смертью. И вы действительно будете одурманены — и связаны. Но нападение может иногда принимать довольно необычные формы. А вы будете помнить про зуб. Зуб, герцог Лето Атрейдес. Вы будете помнить про зуб...

У Кирка перехватывает горло, он плачет, он действительно плачет, оплакивая Красного герцога. «Тише, — слышится голос Спока, — тише. Смотри, что будет, если Лето не выгонит нас. Смотри внимательнее».

И Джим смотрит. Изо всех сил он всматривается в окружающие его цветные пятна, пока ему не начинают показывать совсем другое кино.

— Что такое кино? — доносится чей-то удивленный голос, но на него тут же шикают другие голоса, и Джим забывает об идиотском вопросе. Ему показывают смерти, много смертей.

Смерть в космосе всегда была чистой: ты стрелял, в тебя стреляли, а между вами могло быть несколько тысяч километров, так что все, что ты видел в итоге, — лишь яркую вспышку, и лучше было не задумываться о том, что в этой вспышке сгорел весь экипаж твоего противника, или погиб от разгерметизации, или... Неважно. В нынешних видениях Джима таких смертей не было, зато были другие: светловолосая женщина падает подрубленным цветком, и пышная юбка синего платья некрасиво задирается, обнажая стройные ноги. Из уголка губ женщины течет тонкая красная струйка. Джим не видит в подробностях ее лица, только эти неестественно красные губы. Женщину должно быть жалко, но он почему-то не чувствует жалости, лишь бесконечную усталость. Вот Павел бежит по кораблю с испуганным лицом, а вокруг несмолкаемый гул сирены и мигающий красный цвет.  
Сулу, согнувшийся над грядкой с капустой, заставляет Джима закатить глаза, но тут в кадр влетает крошечная темноволосая девочка и виснет на этом боевом огороднике. Тот распрямляется, и Кирк видит за его спиной не поля Айова Прайм, а величественный огромный дворец. Джим не успевает услышать, над чем смеются эти двое, потому что мирная картинка исчезает, и он снова на войне. Он видит себя, осунувшегося, идущего бесконечными коридорами во главе вооруженного отряда. А потом возникает Ухура в окружении противников, дерущаяся со свирепостью горной пумы, и это так красиво, что он намеревается досмотреть до конца, но его упрямо тащит вперед собственное подсознание, и наконец он видит себя и Спока, стоящими на краю дворцовой крыши. Они собираются прыгать, и Джим готов заорать, чтобы они этого не делали, но кадр вновь меняется, и снова, и снова, и снова... и Кирк уже не запоминает лиц тех, кто умирает в его пророчестве. Он хочет лишь, чтобы все это закончилось. Вот прямо сейчас. Закончилось раз и навсегда. И не нужен ему этот проклЯтый и прОклятый дар. Он просит, умоляет — и спасение приходит. Его приводит в чувство резкая боль в шее, и он открывает глаза и видит Спока, Боунза, Ухуру и всех остальных; это так прекрасно, что он совершенно не стесняется своих слез.

Чертов милый Боунз запрещает его трогать, так что его обкладывают подушками, укутывают в тысячу одеял и оставляют там же на полу.

— Отдыхайте, махди, — почтительно говорит Ухура, и Маккой выставляет ее за дверь, впрочем, как и всех остальных, включая хозяина дома.

Сквозь дымку усталости Джим видит, как над ним вновь склоняется Боунз с явными намерениями вкатить ему очередной гипо — или что тут есть у него вместо, а заодно и прочитать дежурную нотацию, но он ничего не успевает сделать, потому что падает прямо на грудь Кирка, вырубленным ударом по голове.

Самого Джима, все так же укутанного в одеяла, вздергивают куда-то вверх, переваливают на грави-платформу, и он теряет сознание от очередной инъекции.

«Вот, блин», — совершенно обыденно думает Кирк и вырубается.

_________________________  
 _  
*Педро Кальдерон де ла Барка. Жизнь есть сон_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Сколько боли мы причиняем тем кого любим.  
Нийота Ухура «Наставления для послушниц»** _

— Я убью его, я убью его, — Маккой безостановочно метался по комнате, — пусть только вернется, придушу собственными руками.

— Становись в очередь, — мрачно заметил Сулу и посмотрел на герцога.

Лето Атрейдес бессильно пожал плечами. Этот жест, совершенно не вяжущийся с обликом герцога, вдруг так задел Ухуру, что она еле сдержала слезы.

Спок сидел каменным изваянием, напоминая классические скульптуры времен новой династии Вулкана.

Раздался короткий стук в дверь и в гостиную ворвался Гурни Халлек.

— Это Харконнены, милорд.

— Уверены?

— Мы допросили одного из выживших.

— Где они?

— Он не знает.

— Врет, — рявкнул Чехов. Все присутствующие вздрогнули и посмотрели на Павла. Никто не ожидал от юного кудрявого мальчика такого могучего рыка. — Если он был из нападавших — не может не знать.

— Он был из группы прикрытия. Поверьте, переломанные пальцы — лучшая гарантия того, что он говорит правду.

— Не обязательно, — вмешался Сулу. — Их учили терпеть боль. Он сказал вам только то, что вы были готовы услышать. Приведите его сюда.

Халлек вопросительно посмотрел на герцога. Тот кивнул. Гурни приоткрыл дверь в коридор и отдал несколько отрывистых фраз на незнакомом языке.

«Боевой язык Атрейдесов», — понял Павел. Некоторые слова были похожи на чакобса, но от нее пошли почти все тайные языки Домов, так что за точность перевода он бы ручаться не стал.

Ввели задержанного. Темноволосый мужчина с аурой будничной жестокости и силы, ничуть не поколебленной тем фактом, что пальцы правой руки были неестественно вывернуты.

Сулу хрипло расхохотался и хлопнул себя по бедрам.

— Ай да барон.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Спок наконец подал голос.  
— Это сардукар, — спокойно пояснил Сулу. Он встал со своего места и медленно обошел вокруг пленника. — Судя по виду и спокойствию, в ранге никак не меньше десятника. Так ведь, дружок? — Он подошел поближе и посмотрел в глаза противника. Несмотря на то, что тот был выше его на полголовы, превосходство Сулу было очевидным.

— Предатель, — процедил пленник. — Все знают, что Хикару Сулу — дезертир.

— Да, мой милый. Я именно дезертир, — ласково согласился Сулу. — И поверь, этот факт означает для тебя лишь одно: бесконечные боль и страдания.

— Хикару, — раздался голос Павла, — слишком пафосно. Сбавь градус.

— Думаешь? — поинтересовался Сулу, не отрывая взгляда от пленного.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Чехов.

— Ну, тогда по простому. — Сулу широко улыбнулся: — Ты знаешь, кто я. Я знаю, кто ты и как тебя готовили. Так что приступим? Не люблю долгие разговоры. Пока трепешься, и пристрелить могут.

— Погодите, — Спок встал со своего места: — Не то чтобы я отказывался от увлекательного зрелища, но давайте сбережем наше время.

Он подошел к пленнику и вжал пальцы в контактные точки.

— Мой разум…

Формула слияния разумов сейчас звучала форменным издевательством. Пленник дернулся под безжалостной рукой Спока, точно червяк на рыболовном крючке. Взгляд сардукара становился все более безумным, изо рта потянулась ниточка слюны.  
Наконец Спок выпустил пленного, и тот осел на пол, как куча использованного тряпья.

— Он действительно не знает, где именно сейчас Джим. — Маккой досадливо буркнул что-то, но Спок не обратил на это никакого внимания. — Но он знает три укрытия, принадлежащие Харконеннам и еще не известные вашей разведке. Он думает, что мой муж в одном из подобных убежищ.

— Вам известно их расположение? — живо поинтересовался Халлек.

— Да, — подтвердил Спок, — но операцию по освобождению будем разрабатывать мы.

— Но, — попробовал возмутиться командующий Атрейдесов.

— Нет, Гурни, — вмешался герцог. — Мы не уберегли гостя. И не простого визитера, а Квизац Хидераха. Мои люди в вашем распоряжении, милорд. — Спок кивнул и оглянулся. Позади него стояли Маккой, Сулу, Ухура и Чехов. С ними он мог завоевать трон, но сначала нужно было найти Джима.

— А если он уже мертв? — Халлек мог быть не менее настойчивым. — Мы только зря потратим людской ресурс. Сато вряд ли послала на помощь барону только одного сардукара.

— Он жив, — уверенно парировал Спок. — Он жив, и в данный момент его жизни ничего не угрожает. Лето Атрейдес, я прошу и требую вашего содействия.

— Все что угодно, милорд. Наш Дом предоставит все, что вам нужно.

— Хорошо. Будьте готовы принять еще один шаттл. На борту будут мои гвардейцы и мой инженер. Его безопасность будет одной из ваших приоритетных задач.

Лето удивленно поднял бровь:  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, почему?

— Может, — кивнул Спок. — Он обеспечит безопасность добычи спайса. — Он помедлил мгновение и решительно закончил: — В орнитоптерах и спайсовых комбайнах доставшихся вам от Харконеннов, есть некие устройства, которые могут начать взрываться по сигналу.

— И вы говорите нам об этом только сейчас? — взвился Халлек.

— Я говорю вам об этом потому, что таково было желание моего мужа, Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Лето жестом утихомирил своего командующего:  
— Молчи, Гурни. Это могло стать предметом великого торга, но нам отдали информацию так. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Я не требую у вас ничего, — подтвердил Спок. — Наше соглашение не будет зависеть от оказанных услуг. На этом настаивал мой муж.

— До меня доносились слухи о том, что наследник Дома Кирков очень изменился, но я не думал, что настолько.

— Каждый рано или поздно взрослеет, — дипломатично откликнулся Спок. — Я лишь прошу…

— Ага, значит все-таки просите, — воскликнул Гурни.

— Я лишь прошу, чтобы моему человеку не мешали работать. С ним везде будет ходить охрана.

— И наша тоже, — опять вмешался Халлек.

Маккой закатил глаза.  
— Пресвятая Мать, ну заткните уже кто-нибудь этот фонтан красноречия.

— Ваша охрана не должна подходит ближе, чем на пятнадцать шагов.

— Хорошо, — согласился герцог. — Я принимаю эти условия. Что еще.

— Свяжитесь с человеком по имени Льет-Кайнз, — вступил Сулу. — Он…

— Планетолог, я знаю, — кивнул Лето.

— Отлично. Скажите ему, чтобы он нашел Стилгара.

— Кто это?

— Помолчи, Гурни, — рыкнул от двери только что вошедший Дункан Айдахо. — Я встречался с ним.

— Передайте Льету или Стилгару — «Небеса — это звук падающей воды». Запомнили?

— Да.

— Скажите, что Бихьинчи* нужна помощь.

— Бихьинчи, — повторил Айдахо.

Спок наклонился к герцогу.

— Мне срочно нужен доступ в ангар.

— Я провожу лично.

Маккой заступил им дорогу.

— Мне нужно будет идти в штурмовой группе. Саибу понадобится моя помощь. Думаю, он еще в спайсовом дурмане.

— Действуйте, — разрешил Спок. — Возьмите Ухуру.

— Ухура понадобится мне, — возразил Павел. — Я организую связь.

— Через четверть часа здесь же, — крикнул Сулу уже от двери. — Нам нужно действовать быстро.

— Лучше тридцать минут, — возразил Лето.

— Двадцать, — хмыкнул Сулу. — И то, если Стилгара не сразу найдут.

— Он в саду с леди Джессикой.

— Вы с ума сошли? — рявкнул Герцог.

— Леди сама пожелала пообщаться с ним, — заявил Айдахо. — Он фримен, а ни один из них ничего не сделает хозяйке дома, которая его пригласила. Это несмываемый позор.

— Так, с несмываемыми позорами будем разбираться позже, — решительно заявил Маккой. — Простите, ваши светлости, я уйду первым.

Он выскочил за дверь и понесся по коридору, перечисляя в уме все то, что ему понадобится.

Свернув за угол, он чуть не сшиб с ног изящную блондинку в синем платье.

— Простите, леди, — бросил он на ходу и собирался уже бежать дальше, но блондинка цепко держала его за рукав:  
— И вы меня простите, добрый господин. Я — Кэрол, подруга леди Джессики.

— Мне очень приятно, леди, но…

— Вы невежливы, доктор, — блондинка очаровательно улыбнулась.

— Простите. Леонард Маккой. То, что я доктор, вы уже поняли по моей татуировке, — Маккой прикоснулся к черному ромбу на своем лбу. — Я был бы рад побеседовать вами подольше, но я очень-очень спешу.

Кэрол разжала пальцы:  
— Можете идти, доктор. Но вы будете мне должны.

— Непременно, леди! — прокричал Маккой уже на бегу. — Считайте меня своим должником.

Кэрол проводила его взглядом:  
— Я взыщу с вас с процентами, доктор.

_________________________

_*Бихьинчи — мужчина (авар.)_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Граница возможностей палача определяется выносливостью тех, кого они пытают.  
Джеймс Тиберий Кирк «Титул Консорта, как причина язвы»** _

Джим глупо хихикал. Кто бы мог подумать, что под Арракисским дворцом есть еще один. То крыло, что было построено при сиридар-бароне Харконнене, скрывало под собой роскошные покои. За неприметной деревянной дверью, ведущей в темный чулан, скрывалась еще одна, из толстой листовой стали, открывающаяся только кольцом-печаткой самого барона.

Когда Кирка доставили сюда, привязанного к грави-платформе, он был беспомощен, точно цыпленок. Укол, что успел влепить ему Боунз, позволил осознать окружающий мир, но не избавил от спайсовых видений.

— Могли бы и не привязывать, — обиженно заявил он барону. — Мне кажется, я сейчас и руки поднять не могу. Куда уж мне ломиться через запертые двери.

Тогда-то барон и просветил его насчет кольца-ключа. Джим с сомнением уставился на толстые пальцы, унизанные добрым десятком перстней и колец. Найти среди них искомое было довольно затруднительно. О чем он и сообщил Харконнену.

— Мой милый Джеймс, — проворковал тот в ответ, — неужели вам так плохо здесь?

Джим огляделся.

— Симпатичненько, — вынес он вердикт. Все-таки в данные момент лучше было притвориться идиотом. — Богато так. Особенно это! — и он с энтузиазмом ткнул в рельефный глобус, на котором лежала неповторимая печать ручной работы лучших мастеров метрополии. Параллели и меридианы были обозначены витками платиновой проволоки, полярные шапки инкрустированы молочными бриллиантами, а вечные пески Арракиса сияли изысканной эмалью.

— Рад, что вам нравится, — усмехнулся Харконнен.

— О-о-о, вы еще полезьте к нему с поцелуями, — темная часть комнаты по хлопку чьей-то руки осветилась золотистым светом парящих глоуглобов. За столом с розово-зеленой из окаменевшего эллакового дерева столешницей сидел человек. Изящный, невысокий, с хищными чертами лица, он казался почти безобидным, но его взгляд Джиму совсем не понравился. О чем он тут же и сообщил. Все-таки Вода Жизни заставляла говорить все, почище любого наркотика правды.

— Ты излишне болтлив для ментата, Питер, — оборвал мужчину барон.

— А вы слишком жалки в своем любовном томлении.

«Ого, — подумал Джим. — Какие у них тут высокие отношения».

Он уже догадался, что за Питер уютно устроился в кресле на силовой подвеске.

— Вы Питер де Врис, — сказал он радостно, — ментат-ассасин с явно садистскими наклонностями.

— Хотите я вам их продемонстрирую? — оскалился де Врис. — Прямо сейчас?

— Питер, — прогремел густой бас барона. — Хватит.

— Нет, это вам хватит. Мы сидим тут, словно гусаки в корзине для рождественского стола. Чего мы ждем?

Барон, не ответив, отплыл к глобусу. Джим смотрел, как жирная рука раскручивает драгоценный глобус.

— Полюбуйтесь, Джеймс: вот самая большая ловушка из всех, что ставились на человека за всю историю. И наш герцог направляется прямо в нее. И ваш Спок, кстати тоже. Поистине я, барон Владимир Харконнен, творю вещи изумительные!

– Вне всякого сомнения, мой барон, – согласился де Врис.

— Посмотрите! — барон еще раз повернул глобус. — От шестидесятой параллели на севере и до семидесятой на юге все заполняет эта изысканная волнистая рябь, этот чудесный узор. Не правда ли, цвет напоминает о лакомой карамели?.. И нигде его нежность не нарушается голубизной рек, озер или морей. А эти сверкающие полярные шапочки, такие крохотные и изящные!.. Можно ли спутать с чем-либо подобный мир? Это — Арракис, и ничто иное… Он воистину уникален. Прекрасная декорация для не менее прекрасной победы. Не так ли? — Джим расхохотался. Напыщенность барона просто не знала границ. — Над чем вы смеетесь, милый Джеймс? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался барон. — Расскажите мне, и мы посмеемся вместе.

В дверь, отделяющую библиотеку от остальных покоев, коротко постучали, избавив Кирка от необходимости немедленного ответа.  
«Осторожнее, придурок, — мысленно одернул себя Джим. — Не высовывайся, не дразни, будь незаметен. Помощь придет».

Питер де Врис подошел к двери и распахнул ее. На пороге стоял гвардеец Харконеннов.

— Один из десятников захвачен, барон, — отрапортовал он.

Тот развернулся к говорящему всей тушей, неторопливо подплыл и повис на гвардейцем.

— Десятник? — уточнил барон.

— Он сам вызвался прикрывать отход, ваша милость.

Барон прикрыл глаза:  
— Никому нельзя доверять. Ну почему люди бывают такими непроходимыми идиотами? Потерять десятника!!! Мне это дорого обойдется! — Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но осекся при взгляде на Кирка. Тот сидел с таким равнодушным лицом, что каждому посмотревшему на него становилось понятно, насколько он заинтересован. — Питер, — обратился Харконнен к ментату, — предложи нашему гостю чаю.

— С удовольствием, — отчеканил де Врис. Он налил полную чашку чая масала и протянул ее Джиму. Тот сделал пару глотков и поперхнулся, чувствуя, как душная волна снова пытается захлестнуть его.

— Тут спайс, — отшвырнул он чашку.

— Именно, — плотоядно улыбнулся Питер. — Жаль, что вы не выпили больше.

— Идиот, — прошипел Джим, — я уже пил сегодня спайсовую воду. Такая доза может убить меня.

— Но у вас синие на синем глаза, — растерянно проговорил Питер.

— Но это не значит, что я глотаю спайс горстями, — и Джима уже привычно выгнуло. Вот только Спока рядом с ним не было.

— Вы скоро умрете, — проговорил он, стараясь отбросить от себя наступающее безумие. — Все трое. В течении года.

И он провалился в спайсовую темноту.

 

Пробуждение было… неприятным. Совсем хреновым, если уж говорить начистоту. Кому понравится очнуться и тут же ощутить, как свело заломленные руки. Джим подергал ими, стараясь определить степень собственной несвободы, и замер, услышав смешок.

— Зря стараетесь, юный господин.

— Питер, — выдохнул Кирк.

— Мы не настолько с вами близки, чтобы называть друг друга по имени, — чопорно поправил его ментат, — но думаю, что сейчас познакомимся поближе.

Джим с трудом подавил желание нервно заскулить и забиться куда-нибудь в угол. Де Врис откровенно пугал, о чем Кирк тотчас же и доложил ментату:  
— Вы меня пугаете. Не могу только понять, зачем вам это.

— Давайте считать, что для удовольствия, — пожал плечами ментат. — В конце концов, я же садист и доверенное лицо барона. Я могу позволить себе некоторые излишества.

— А я, значит, оно? В смысле, излишество? — уточнил Джим.

— Именно.

Кирк поежился.

— А давайте я побуду просто пленником, — предложил он. — Посижу где-нибудь в сырой темнице.

Де Врис хмыкнул:  
— Знаете, для человека, который так явно декларирует свой страх, вы удивительно нахальны.

— Это врожденное свойство, — тут же запротестовал Джим. — От меня не зависит.

— Удивительно нахальны, — повторил ментат.

— Что вам от меня надо?

— Неправильный вопрос. — Де Врис принялся что-то перебирать на столе. От зловещего металлического звякания у Джима заныли виски. Дело приобретало слишком серьезный оборот. — Надо спросить: что вам всем от меня надо.

— Хорошо, — повторил Кирк, — что вам всем от меня надо?

— Ну, у каждого свои цели: барон жаждет вас познать. Причем в самом библейском смысле этого слова.

— В Оранжевой Библии познают только Бога, — просипел Джим. — Я точно знаю, я читал.

— Молодец какой, — похвалил его Де Врис, не прекращая своего звякающего дела. — Но нужно было читать еще и ветхозаветные апокрифы. Там уж познают так познают. А вы поди остановились на «Вина за всякий грех хотя бы частично может быть возложена на природное зло, на оправдывающие грешника внешние обстоятельства, приемлемые Богом»... Дальше уже было не интересно.

— Почему? Я еще помню заповеди «Да не построишь машины, наделенной подобием разума людского». И высшую заповедь тоже помню: «Не искази душу свою».

— Потрясающе, — восхитился ментат. — Я и не подозревал в вас такой страсти к теологии. Впрочем, продолжим. Что хочет барон, мы уже выяснили. Он вообще любит молоденьких свежих мальчиков с нежной кожей. Покорных и сладких.

— Я не так уж и молод, — пробормотал Джим. — И ни черта не покорен.

— Зато вполне свежи и смазливы, — парировал Де Врис. — А покорность? Поверьте, вы будете покорны.

— Червь меня раздери, — простонал Джим. — Почему мне вечно встречаются маньяки?

— Судьба у вас такая, — пожал плечами его собеседник. — Хотите расскажу, что с вами сделает барон? — и не дожидаясь согласия Кирка, продолжил: — Поимеет словно последнюю сучку. Подвесит на силовых полях и будет крутить, пока вы не сдохнете от истощения. Хотя вам придется очень постараться, чтобы умереть легко. Он любит игры с ножом во время секса. А еще оральные ласки. И если вы его не удовлетворите…

— Так, стоп, — рыкнул Джим. — У меня слишком живое воображение. И вообще, чем вы это там звякаете?

— Неважно. Так. Что от вас хочет барон, мы выяснили. Теперь на очереди Ее Императорское Величество Хоши Сато. Тут все просто — Сато хочет вашу голову на блюде. Естественно, отделенную от вашего тела.

— Тоже мне Саломея, — прошипел Джим.

— Кто? — без интереса уточнил Де Врис.

— Неважно, — мотнул головой Кирк.

— Она дала барону карт-бланш. Он может творить с вами все, что захочет. Ей нужна лишь голова. Уж не знаю, чем вы ей так насолили. Трахнули, наверное, плохо.

— Я с ней не трахался, — запротестовал Джим.

— Да? — удивился Питер, — а по Коринфу ходили совсем другие слухи. Ну да ладно.

— А что вам от меня нужно, Де Врис?

— А я просто получу удовольствие, — улыбнулся ментат и подошел к Джиму держа в руках тонкую длинную иглу.

— Нет, — прошептал Джим.

— Да, — кивнул Де Врис. — Я проколю вам соски. Пожелание барона. Он любит, чтобы его мальчики были увешаны цацками.

 

— Мы знаем, что он где-то недалеко, — Сулу постучал пальцем по разложенным на столе картам. — Герцог дал нам всю необходимую информацию. Но я не нашел на картах ничего, что могло бы навести нас на тайное убежище барона.

— Думаю, я смогу помочь, — вмешался Скотти. — Минуту.

Он вытянул падд из плоского кожаного футляра и приложил палец к экрану.

— Доступ разрешен, — раздался из падда мелодичный голос Ухуры.

Сулу оглянулся на нее, она лишь пожала плечами.

— Дружеская услуга, — пояснила она.

Скотти вывел объемную голограмму дворца. Герцог сумел подавить удивленный возглас. Остальные были не столь сдержанны.

— Тихо, — рявкнул Сулу. — Все вопросы, восхищения и проклятия потом.

— Вот здесь, — Скотти ткнул стилусом в светящуюся голограмму, — мой сканер показал наличие обширных подземных помещений.

— Но там ничего нет, — запротестовал Гурни. — Мы все осматривали. Это новое крыло. Его построили не так давно, во времена… — голос его затих.

— Господства Харконеннов, — закончил за него герцог. — Очевидно, наша служба безопасности проглядела этот факт.

Айдахо прищурившись смотрел на голограмму.

— А можно как-то увеличить вот эту часть? И хорошо бы посмотреть на нее изнутри.

— Сейчас сделаем, — кивнул Скотти. — Вот так. И еще так. Вот трехмерная модель внутренних помещений.

— Спасибо, — Дункан Айдахо погрузился в изучение. — Так, — сказал он спустя некоторое время, — я понял. Вот здесь, — он указал пальцем на лестницу ведущую на второй этаж, — есть чулан. Он как раз под лестницей. Он пуст. Мы осматривали его.

— И ничего не нашли? — прошипел Гурни.

Айдахо почесал лоб.

— Ничего. Просто пустая каморка. Но если мыслить логически, это самый удобный путь вниз. Рядом проходит коридор для слуг, по нему можно выбраться во внутренний двор, да и до основного входа недалеко. Даже площадка для топтера совсем рядом.   
Идеальное место.

— Пошлите туда людей, — обратился герцог к Гурни. — Пусть осмотрят каждый угол.

— Да, милорд.

— Погодите, — вдруг вмешался Павел, — погодите. Что если там не просто чулан, а не-палата.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Я не слышал о том, чтобы в не-палату можно было войти просто так, — наконец произнес Маккой. — Я, конечно, обычный сельский врач...

— Начинается, — пробормотал Сулу. — Сами мы не местные…

Скотти задумчиво хмурился.

— Я как-то делал расчеты для ментата барона. Теоретические. Создание мимикрирующего полога для статического объекта.

— То есть мы вполне можем предположить, что подобный полог закрывает вход в скрытые помещения, — начал было Сулу, но был остановлен неожиданным вскриком Спока:

— Нет!

— Что случилось, милорд? — Павел потянулся к побледневшему до прозелени Споку. — Что?

— Джим, — проговорил тот. — Ему больно.

— Мать твою, — выругался Маккой. — Ну, и что мы тут сидим! — Он вскочил на ноги, готовый бежать на помощь: — Надо выручать саиба.

Ухура прикусила губу, словно решаясь на что-то, но ее колебания были недолгими:  
— Я могу выпить спайс. У меня есть… способности к прорицанию. Очень слабые. Но я смогу увидеть вход. Думаю, что смогу. — Маккой показательно задрал бровь, глядя на нее. — Что? Я не думала, что эта способность понадобится. У нас был махди.

— Вот именно, что был. — Сулу сосредоточено проверял собственную выкладку: затягивал ремни, прятал ножи и метательные звезды, заряжал лучемет.

— Фазер? — обратился к нему Скотти. Сулу отрицательно помотал головой.

— Еще не привык к нему. Возьму вот это, — он любовно огладил рукоять вакидзаси*. — Очень удобно, когда нет места как следует размахнуться.

Чехов с тревогой смотрел на Спока. Тот сидел неподвижно, почти не дыша, отрешившись от происходящего вокруг.

— Милорд, — тихо позвал он, — милорд.

Спок открыл глаза.

— Он жив, — четко проговорил он. — Мой муж жив. Я чувствую его.

— Я послал гвардейцев, — Айдахо почтительно склонил голову. — Скоро мы будем знать больше.

— Отзовите их, — махнул рукой Спок. — Мы пойдем сами.

— Кто?

— Я и мои люди. Но я не возражаю, если вы возьмете на себя основную зачистку. Наша цель спасти Джима.

— Да, — согласно кивнул герцог. — Мы так и сделаем. Давайте обсудим план.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, — Маккой споро перебирал сумку с медикаментами. — Мы готовы, ваша светлость.

— Хорошо, — сдался герцог. — Мы обеспечим вам поддержку. Но вас слишком мало.

— Достаточно, — бросил Спок. — Пойду я, Павел, доктор, миледи Ухура, Хикару.

— И я, — выкрикнул Скотти.

Спок отрицательно качнул головой.

— Мы не можем рисковать вашей головой.

— Я должен, — настаивал Монтгомери. — У меня есть гранаты. Много гранат.

— И поднос, — пробормотал Маккой. Но Скотти не обратил на него никакого внимания.

— Даже световые. Я хочу помочь саибу.

— Я присмотрю за ним, милорд, — кивнул Сулу. — Держись позади меня, гений, — велел он инженеру, — или я вырублю тебя. Хочешь бросить обычную гранату, кричи «ЦIА!», световую — «КАНЛЪИ!». Запомнил?

— Цiа! — послушно повторил Скотти, — канлъи!

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сулу. — Все запомнили? Когда будет световая, не забудьте зажмурить глаза. Выдвигаемся!

Спок разжал стиснутые кулаки и бессмысленно посмотрел на собственные ладони. Отпечатки ногтей наливались зеленым цветом. Зрелище было одновременно завораживающим и жалким. Он впервые за много лет потерял самообладание на людях. Но сейчас его заботила не потеря лица, а сам факт того, что Джиму больно.

— Милорд! — Сулу больно тряхнул его за плечо. — Потом будете страдать. Идете за мной, прикрываете Скотти. Павел, держи Нийоту. — Спок только сейчас обратил внимание на то, как побледнела их связистка.

— Что с ней?

— Выпила раствор спайса. Говорит, что теперь может увидеть скрытое.

— Я понесу ее, — решил Спок. — Так будет быстрее, — и он подхватил Ухуру на руки.

— Отлично. — Сулу не тратил время на сантименты. — Павел, рядом. Оружие есть?

— Да.

— Доктор, вы слева от меня. Все! Пошли, пошли, пошли.

_________________________

_*Вакидзаси — короткий традиционный японский меч._

_*ЦIА — огонь (авар.)_

_*КАНЛЪИ — свет (авар.)_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Побеждает тот, кто умеет ждать.  
Император Спок** _

Спок легко бежал по коридорам дворца, с Ухурой на руках. Вслед за ним следовал его отряд. Наверное, их процессия выглядела странно, но Споку было плевать. Его вела боль, которую испытывал Джим. Он чувствовал запах этой боли, и от этого ярость, которую он испытывал становилась лишь сильнее.

Когда Ухура в своем спайсовом дурмане увидела не-полог, прикрывающий дверь в подземелья, Спок уже был готов убивать. Он хотел проломить обнаруженную металлическую дверь, но тут вмешался Скотти.

— Погодите! У меня кое-что есть, — он сноровисто прикрепил небольшие взрыв-пакеты по периметру двери и развернул силовой щит, прикрыв им отряд. — ЦIА! — крикнул он сам себе и поджег шнур.

Дверь разнесло на куски. Спок пошел вперед. Он шел, слыша, как колотится сердце его мужа, и думал лишь об одном. У них осталось всего лишь восемь лет. Даже меньше. Он не должен потерять ни одного дня.

Маккой прорывался рядом с ним.

— Ничего, милорд, — бормотал он, с ловкостью бывалого солдата выкашивая противников с помощью фазера. — Я его подниму на ноги. Главное, чтобы саиб был жив.

— Он жив, — кивнул Спок.

— Хорошо, — Маккой извернулся и выстрелил куда-то за спину Спока. — Сзади, милорд.

— Я прикрываю, — раздался крик Павла.

— Да куда ж ты лезешь, козел, — не выдержал доктор и врезал кому-то в челюсть, забыв про фазер. Нападавший, не ожидая, от худощавого противника такой силы, тихо охнул и сложился.

Сулу хохотнул и показал рукой направление движения. Спок утвердительно кивнул. Джим был там.

В зал вливались зеленые мундиры Атрейдесов.

— Идем дальше! — заорал Сулу.

 

Они остановились перед тяжелой даже на вид дверью. Толстый металл, огромные клепки, — все указывало на то, что просто так эту преграду не взять.

— Я могу подорвать, — неуверенно предложил Скотти.

— И покалечить всех, кто находится внутри, — возразил Павел.

Спок даже не обратил внимания на их спор. Он рвался к Джиму.

 

 

Таким униженным Джим уже давно себя не чувствовал. Пожалуй, даже никогда. Когда лежишь с заломленными руками, привязанный к раме кровати, в пошлых шелковых тряпках, от которых чешется все тело, ни о каком достоинстве не может быть и речи. Болели проколотые соски, в которых болтались тяжелые жемчужные грозди, запачканные свежей кровью, болели руки, а под ногтями запеклась кровавая кайма. Чертов Де Врис действительно виртуозно управлялся с иглами. Джим даже охрип от собственных криков. Он орал, сознавая, что еще немного – и он станет тем самым послушным мальчиком, шарахающимся от собственной тени, сексуальной игрушкой.

Барон приплыл на его крики, как стервятник, что летит на запах падали. Он улыбался, непрерывно облизывая губы, пока они не приобрели яркий кровавый оттенок. А может быть, это Джим так видел, сквозь пелену слез.

Он смаргивал их, стараясь отдышаться, пока барон и его ментат взяли небольшой тайм-аут. Джим понимал, что силы его на исходе и проигрыш неотвратим.

Вдруг дверь, эта толстенная сейфовая дверь, дрогнула под напором. Тяжелые клепки начали вылетать из нее, словно снаряды. Де Врис завертел головой и схватил нож.

— Что это? — крикнул он. — Что это такое? Кто там?

Металл продавился, на секунду явив силуэт чего-то тела, и снова смялся. Казалось, кто-то рвал дверь, как ненужную бумагу. Как-будто она была незначительным препятствием на пути.

— Спок! — заорал Джим. То есть ему хотелось заорать, но он мог лишь сипеть сорванным голосом: — Спок...

Тот наконец ввалился в комнату, как Самсон, разодрав несчастную дверь в клочья.

Де Врис попятился. Он был настолько ошарашен случившимся, что даже не попытался что-либо предпринять. Спок сжал его горло широкой ладонью и поднял вверх.

— Никто и никогда не смеет причинять боль моему мужу, — сказал он. Ментат хотел что-то сказать, но Споку, похоже, было все равно. Он сжал ладонь и отбросил коротко вскрикнувшего Де Вриса в сторону. — Джим, — произнес он, окидывая взглядом привязанного мужа. — О, Джим. — Он с легкостью разорвал веревки удерживающие Кирка. Тот застонал, пытаясь разогнуть затекшие руки, но боль в искалеченных пальцах не дала этого сделать. Спок был готов подхватить его на руки, но грозный окрик Маккоя остановил его:

— Не трогайте, милорд. Мне нужно его осмотреть.

Вслед за Маккоем в комнату ввалилась куча народа. Джим видел Сулу, Чехова, необычайно бледную Ухуру, Скотти...

— Боунз, — прошептал он. — Кто тут еще?

— Люди герцога, — тихо ответил тот, осторожно разгибая левую руку Джима. Кирк не смог сдержать болезненного стона.

— Убери их куда-нибудь.

— Не могу, — пожал плечами Маккой. — Тут где-то сам Лето и его главнокомандующий.

Джим опять вскрикнул. Боль была нестерпима.

— Меня не должны таким видеть, — он с трудом перевел дыхание. — Спок. Это удар для его репутации.

Маккой закатил глаза.

— Не время думать о чужой репутации, лучше обратить внимание на собственное здоровье, — он взял его ладонь в руку, и Джим заорал от пронизывающей боли:

— Там иглы, — прошептал он, — под ногтями. Маленькие такие.

— С-с-сука, — Маккой, не выпуская Джимовой ладони, потянулся к своей сумке. — Сейчас… Потерпите, милорд. — Он ловко вытянул пару пузырьков, открыл один зубами и осторожно напоил Кирка. — Сейчас отпустит, саиб.

Ухура, не отрывая взгляда от Джима, ловко пнула хрипящего Де Вриса куда-то в солнечное сплетение.

— Миледи, — укорил ее Павел, — это нечестно.

— Мало ему, — прошипела Нийота.

— Я его сам прибью, — бросил через плечо Маккой. — Только закончу здесь.

— Не надо, — голос Спока был спокоен и даже деловит. — У него раздавлена гортань. Он скоро умрет.

— Слишком легко, — заметил Сулу. — А кстати, где барон? Вот уж чью тушу я бы выпотрошил с бо-о-ольшим удовольствием.  
Все заозирались по сторонам. Харконнена действительно нигде не было.

— Сбежал мерзавец! — подвел итог Павел. — Прозевали. Но как?

— Здесь потайная дверь, милорд, — раздался голос одного из солдат Атрейдесов. — Смотрите.

Гурни Халлек начал отдавать команды, но Джим их уже не слышал. Он был весь во власти собственной боли. Снадобье Боунза помогло не слишком. Боль лишь притихла, но по-прежнему не давала нормально дышать.

— Я не могу дать вам что-то сильнее, саиб, — Маккой говорил очень тихо, так, чтобы его мог слышать лишь Джим. — Спайс еще действует на вас. Иглы надо вытащить, как можно скорее. Вряд ли на них яд, но что-то точно есть. Насколько я знаю эту сволочь. Афродизиак, парализующее, да что угодно. Вам придется потерпеть.

— Спок, — просипел Кирк. — Где мой… Спок?

— Я здесь, Джим, — Спок встал на колени около кровати, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на всех присутствующих.

— Держи меня.

— Да, муж мой, — прохладные ладонь легла на пылающий лоб Джима. Он вздохнул.

— Приготовьтесь, саиб, — скомандовал Маккой.

— Дай мне секунду, — тихо попросил Джим. Он обвел глазами свой экипаж. Действительно свой. Его люди стояли вокруг, прикрывая от излишнего любопытства. Казалось, что ничто не могло сдвинуть их с места. Вдруг Скотти совершенно по-девчачьи всплеснул руками и завопил:  
— Шаг назад, всем шаг назад. — В голосе его была такая убежденность, что попятился даже герцог Лето, стоящий рядом с их живой стеной. Скотти тут же вытянул из кармана очередной футляр и почти неуловимо взмахнул рукой, разворачивая купол силового щита. — Теперь можно.

— Держу тебя, — успел услышать Джим перед тем, как Маккой выдернул первую иглу, и потерял сознание.

 

 

На этот раз пробуждение было… ну, скажем так, нормальным. Болели руки, болела почему-то спина, а еще надсаженное горло, но Джим не был привязан и лежал в удобной кровати под легчайшим одеялом.

Он тихо пошевелился, мечтая лишь об одном — стакане воды. Ну, и отлить. То есть, это было уже вторым желанием, что Джим счел хорошим признаком.

— Он очнулся, — раздался тихий голос Нийоты. — Сообщите милорду и герцогу.

— Хватит и милорда, — Боунз не мог не ворчать. — Герцог может и обождать. Так, саиб, давайте-ка просыпайтесь, нечего симулировать.

Джим послушно открыл глаза.

Спальня в его покоях, которые он так и не успел толком обжить, была залита солнечным светом.

— Где… — он закашлялся, почувствовав, как пересохло горло. Ухура тут же схватила стакан с водой, передала его доктору, и тот, незнамо откуда достав ложку, принялся выпаивать Джима.

— Не торопитесь, саиб. Сейчас появится ваш остроухий гоблин. Ушел буквально пять минут назад, отчитаться перед папенькой и высказать свое «фе» герцогу и его службе безопасности. А вот, кстати, и он. Прискакал, не запылился.

Павел, стоящий за спиной Спока дурашливо хихикнул, но тут же напустил на себя серьезный вид.

— Спок, — прошипел Джим. — Спок.

Тот молча подошел к нему, сгреб в охапку вместе с одеялом и прижал к себе.

— Эт-то что такое? — опешил Маккой. — Немедленно положите больного на место, милорд. Куда вы его потащили?

— Отлить он меня потащил, — просипел Джим. — Отстань, Боунз.

— Ну, все, — обреченно махнул рукой доктор, — спелись. Общаются без слов.

Джим тронул Спока за рукав, призывая остановится. Тот застыл в дверях ванной комнаты.

— Боунз, — сипато выговорил Джим, — надеюсь, ты ничего не сделал с проколами в сосках? Вставлю себе штангу. Клевый пирсинг получится. Зря что ли я мучился, — и он закашлялся.

— Идиот, — припечатал Маккой. — Боже, какой идиот.

Сулу, сидящий в кресле у окна, радостно заржал:  
— Может и мне проколоть тоже?

Маккой махнул рукой:  
— Все! Хватит! Тащите уже своего мужа, милорд, пока не случилось ничего фатального.

 

Поздно ночью, когда Спок наконец-то выставил всех из комнаты, Джим блаженно вытянулся на кровати, отбросив надоевшее одеяло.

— Ненавижу болеть, — пожаловался он, внимательно рассматривая свои забинтованные пальцы. — И еще здесь чешется, — он неосторожно ткнул пальцем в одну из марлевых нашлепок на сосках и тут же взвыл от острой боли. — Черт! Напомни мне, Спок, почему я решил, что пирсинг – это хорошая идея?

— Я лучше потом покажу, — пообещал Спок и, подвинув Джима, устроился на кровати рядом с ним.

— Обещаешь?

— Зуб даю, — невозмутимо подтвердил Спок.

Джим неверяще уставился на него. Тот в ответ лишь задрал бровь.

— Ладно, — кивнул Джим. — Будем считать, что мне послышалось. — Он положил голову на грудь Спока. — Что дальше, Спок?

— Дальше я соберу армию под твои знамена, — ответил тот. — Провозглашу джихад против Дома Сато и ее сторонников. Объявлю всей Галактике, что мой муж — Квизац Хидерах.

— Думаешь, стоит?

— Пора выходить из подполья.

— Нас ждут великие дела? — уточнил Кирк со смешком.

— Они нас уже дождались, Джим. Спи.

— Вот еще.


	29. Chapter 29

 

Он проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, стараясь утихомирить бьющееся сердце. Окружающая темнота давила и пугала. Такого давно не было. Спок попытался припомнить, когда он перестал бояться темноты, и не смог.

— Компьютер, свет на десять процентов, — тихо произнес он. Рядом зашевелилась Нийота:

— Что случилось? — хрипло спросила она. — Спок?

— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Спи.

Она послушно закрыла глаза и вскоре снова уснула. Спок слышал это по ее изменившемуся дыханию. Сам он долго лежал, рассматривая потолок, но, в конце концов, заснул, измученный иррациональной тревогой за друга, оставшегося где-то там, очень далеко.

Ему снился странный сон — яркий, сочный. Споку казалось, что если он посильнее вдохнет, то непременно ощутит запах — горячий, пряный запах специй и пустыни. Да, все это происходило в пустыне, он был в этом уверен. Во сне мелькала спина Джима, с непрерывной цепочкой позвонков, тугими, перекатывающимися под кожей мускулами. Светлые волосы потемнели от пота, свились в крупные кольца, и Спок вдруг ощутил бешеное желание вцепиться в них, потянуть на себя, чтобы Джим почувствовал его силу и страсть.

Секс с Джеймсом Кирком? Он предпочитал об этом не думать. Слишком опасно, слишком эмоционально, слишком… все. Завести роман с Нийотой было куда как благоразумнее. Он так и поступил, и даже благополучно прошел с Ухурой через пон-фарр. Но где-то там, глубоко внутри, теплилось сожаление об упущенной возможности.

Судя по всему, его альтер-эго из сна своего не упустил. Секс был весьма страстным: тот Спок буквально рычал, вбиваясь в неожиданно покорное тело. Джим поддавался, сдавленно стонал, принимая все, что мог ему дать партнер. В том, что Спок видел все действо со стороны, было что-то совершенно безумное, яростное и определенно неправильное. От этого у него все сильнее щемило где-то в области сердца, но он так страстно желал, чтобы этот сон длился, длился и длился. Но его желание имело мало значения для его же подсознания. Его словно выбросило из тела того Спока и потащило куда-то вверх, против желания. Он рванулся изо всех сил, желая остаться в собственном сне, но безуспешно: перед глазами почему-то мелькнуло искаженное страстью лицо Джима, бородатое лицо его любовника, и Спок, второй раз за ночь, мгновенно проснулся, ощущая лишь сожаление и горе.

— Борода, — сказал он.

— Что? — спросила Нийота, сидящая у зеркала.

— У меня была борода, — бессмысленно сказал он. — Или это был не я?

— Не представляю тебя с растительностью на лице, — рассеянно проговорила Нийота, подкрашивая глаза. — Поторопись, пожалуйста, нам скоро выходить.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Конечно. Мы не должны опоздать.

 

«Кэрол Маркус и Леонард Горацио Маккой приглашают вас на свое бракосочетание, которое состоится 18 сентября 2262 года в 13-00 в Энтерпрайз-холл, Сан-Франциско, Земля».

  



End file.
